Little Sparrow
by Carys Valerian
Summary: Carys is an orphan who unexpectedly 'collides' with a rude and pampered noble. She never expects to see him again, until he lands on her doorstep without any memory of his past. But how will she enact her revenge when she falls in love? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Thank you for opening this story. It's something that I've wanted to start for quite a while. Keep in mind that this is my first published story so I've tried my best. I would appreciate if no one Flamed me or anything. Constructive Criticism is welcome, provided it's done with good intentions. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and it would make me ridiculously happy if people reviewed because then I'd be motivated to continue!

:) Charlotte

**Chapter One**

I was out on the streets of the market, singing like I always did when I was sad, lonely or even just plain bored. I had even acquired a little bit of an audience, and for the most part, they seemed to be enjoying my work.

As the song drifted to an end, my little brother Faolan passed around the shabby, ragged hat we used to collect money in, even managing to earn a few coins. However, we barely had enough time to stuff our meager wages into his equally disappointing coat pocket before Faolan grabbed my hand, and as fast as his 12 year old legs could carry him, dragged me off into an alleyway.

"It's Matron Bronwyn, she must have found out we went missing!" he yelled back into my ear. "What'll we do Carys?"

If I knew Matron Bronwyn, and after having spent the majority of my 20 years in her care, I was certain that I did; she would not take kindly to Faolan and me earning money on the street. She was a genuinely good person, but she didn't believe in us leaving the orphanage to run around and do as we please. Especially when we were supposed to be helping her in the shop she ran, as I was the oldest of all in her care, and was given the most responsibility.

I knew if she found the money I had made, it would, in turn, make its way into her own pocket, as "compensation for being looked after for nearly 12 years, and missing time at the shop!" Needless to say, the conversation had occurred. At least once.

As my brother and I moved back onto the main city street, I looked behind me, and seeing no further sign of the matron, I came to a stop. Faolan however, was not so fortunate, running directly into the path of an elaborately cloaked man. I could tell immediately that he was a noble, accompanied by a less then scrupulous looking lady. His hair was the darkest shade of black, and he had clear blue eyes, which even as I looked held a stern gaze projected onto Faolan. My brother, equally dumbstruck by the noble, recoiled, stuttering an apology that was barely audible.

The noble however, picked him up by the scruff of his coat, and tossed him to the side roughly.

I watched in shock as my poor brother landed on the ground with a violent thud, whimpering, while the noble and his _escort_ laughed.

"Oie!" I shouted angrily. "What makes you think you can get away with that?" I ran to Faolan's side, helping him to his feet.

The nobleman simply continued laughing, and started to walk away. Furious, I picked up a rock, throwing it at his back.

He spun around quick as a flash. Ha. That got his attention, though in retrospect, I realized it was not a wise idea to get on the bad side of a person who could get me into a lot of trouble with authorities.

"You dare throw a rock at me?" He asked incredulously.

"You dare to push a child on the ground?" I answered with as much venom as I could muster, which admittedly was not much. "It was an accident! That's no reason to hurt him! I never knew the nobility of Vayle had sunk so low! You may be rich, but that is no reason to act like you are better then everyone."

The nobleman walked towards me. He was so tall he towered over me, though I suppose such a fact isn't an enormous feat when you are as short as I am, and almost everyone looked more imposing then I did. I had hair so blond it was practically silver, and pale blue eyes, that the matron called eerie at times. It didn't seem like they bothered the noble however, since he leaned into my ear.

"You sound like a mother bird protecting her young, but you had better pray we do not meet again little bird, otherwise I will be the hunter that shoots you down. Don't forget, being rich means that I _am_ better than everyone, especially _you_." He spat, turning quickly to meet up with the women who accompanied him. She latched onto his arm like a leech, all the while batting her obviously false eyelashes at him as if he were some sort of hero. As I watched them leave, I stood frightened and angry gripping Faolan's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded slowly, but I couldn't help but notice his grip on me was stronger than usual.

"Let's go back to the orphanage since matron has probably gone back and is crazy with worry by now." I added.

"She's probably rip-roaring mad too..." he said, causing his grip to become even stronger.

"We'll just tell the truth. It's believable, since nobles are always acting all high and mighty anyway. Okay?" Faolan agreed and we made our way back through the crowded city centre to the run down orphanage we called home. As soon as we got in, Matron hounded us with the questions which I had been anticipating.

"Where were you two? Not out singing again Carys, were you? How many times do I have to tell you that you are only wasting your time out there? Besides, I need you're help here, the other children love you Carys and the work much harder when you're around to cheer them on. But you and your brother disappearing all the time makes them worried and sad that you aren't going to come back. What if one time you don't? What will I do then huh? How will I get them to work?"

"I apologize Matron Bronwyn, my brother and I had no intention of staying out so long but we ran into a rather unpleasant noble."

"What do you mean _ran into_?" she asked raising a thick grey eyebrow in concerned suspicion.

"Well I kinda...sorta... wasn't paying attention and bumped into him ma'am..." Faolan stuttered.

"Yeah, and the jerk threw him onto the ground! Are all nobles so haughty Matron Bronwyn, that they cannot stand being touched by a little boy? How could I have not said anything to him?" I asked.

"Oh Carys dear, please tell me you didn't unleash that temper of yours... Though It does spark, it isn't overly imposing." Matron said, as if silently pleading to herself that I didn't have an injury or a fine on my head.

"Define unleash..." I laughed awkwardly, braiding my waist-length hair, as was habit when I was nervous. It was a dead give-away to matron that I had done something wrong, for although she was not my mother, she knew me just as well. My real mother had passed away when I was very young, and my father got married again, to Faolan's mother. She loved my father, but not me, and the first chance she got, she convinced my father to leave a baby Faolan and I on our own in the streets. Thankfully, Matron had found us a few nights later when I was trying to steal some milk from her store to feed to my crying brother.

Since that day, it has been Matron, and only her, who has been my family, and I knew I could never forgive my father for leaving us. Despite her prickles and quills, I loved her.

Shaking her wizened head, Matron disregarded the incident and changed the subject.

"Oh never mind, come now, its late and the children won't go to bed unless they see that you two have returned. I hope you'll stop this nonsense soon enough. If you want money, work at the store, and if you stay put for long enough, I might even pay you a small wage eh?" She asked, tossing my now braided hair over my shoulder.

"Oh all right." I answered sticking my tongue out at her. Grabbing Faolan's hand, I dragged him up the stairs to the bedroom we shared with 14 other children.

As soon as I opened the door I was swamped with tiny arms enfolding around me. The children that Matron took care of were generally young, Faolan being older then the majority of them by far. Most of them had been dropped of to Matron as the bastard babies of nobles or the rich, and she had been given money to look after them until they were old enough to take care of themselves. Never being the sort to turn down compensation, Matron always gladly accepted each tiny new charge.

"Carys we didn't think you were going to come back!" The four-year old Keelie whined into my leg.

"Oh don't be silly, of course I'd come back! And look what I've brought you all!" I said, pulling the coins I made out from my pockets. Somehow Matron had neglected to ask about my earnings. Perhaps I should have mentioned being attacked by a noble every time I went out, if only to avoid her questioning me. From my calculating earlier, I had earned 15 small coins exactly, and though not a lot, I knew it would mean the world to the orphans who had grown up with nothing. I handed one out to each of the children, and Faolan as well. I didn't care whether or not my singing earned anything, I just enjoyed doing it, and the smiles of the children upon receiving their single Hur was a fine price indeed.

"Thank you Carys!" Another little boy, Blaine, said, like the small coin was worth more then all the gold in the world.

"Now everyone, hide that away, and save it for market day! Maybe we can all buy something really special! Quick though, get to bed before Matron comes up to check on us, else she'll take it away!"

The squealing and giggling children raised my spirits, and I tucked each and every one into their small cots.

I however, was not quite ready to go to sleep. The behavior of the man from earlier was still bothering me, despite the fact that my brother seemed to forget about it so quickly, I was apt to dwell upon injustice. Though it was unlikely that I would see him again, as nobles were not often seen on the streets of the marketplace unless there was a festival going on, if I ever saw him again, I would be sure to remember his face. Furthermore, nobles could only frequent escorting services so many times before questions were raised.

Creeping back downstairs, I sat in front of the fireplace internally stewing.

"Little bird? Who's a little bird? Bother me again and I'll be sure to peck your eyes out!" I scolded the flames, and rearranging the kindling with a poker.

"Did the nobleman hurt your pride as well as your brother Carys?" I heard Matron ask from behind me. I quickly spun around.

"I'm sorry Matron; I just came down here to think about what happened. That jerk of a nobleman treated us like we were less then human. Didn't the king marry a commoner? How can there still be so much distance between the classes? We seem to be moving forward Matron, but we are still not far enough ahead. Just because I am a poor orphan does it mean that I am worthless? If I wanted to, I bet I could make a difference, even enough to gain _his_ notice." I sighed, depressed.

Matron said nothing for a while; just put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I am sure you could Carys. But in this life, it is money, and money alone that determines where we stand in the scheme of things. Plus, I'm afraid it is not an easy thing to obtain. Trust me, if I could, I would make a fortune, and I'd find all of these kids homes while I was at it. You know that eventually, they'll all go to the Servant Houses. If you weren't so useful around here, that's where you'd be heading as well."

I moaned, perfectly aware that the only reason I was spared a life of servitude was the fact that all 15 of the sleeping children, my brother included, depended on me to be their family.

"Now it would be best my dear, if you didn't think on that man's words anymore, or else you'll be in for a sleepless night. I've always said you take others' words far too seriously. And besides, you need to help in the shop tomorrow, we're getting a shipment of apples from the palace orchards, as they are in surplus this time of year, and they'll be going bad soon enough."

Internally I braced myself for the heavy labor I would need to go through the next day, but I figured if I could get away early enough, perhaps there would be time to earn a few more coins on the streets as people went about their morning business.

I gave Matron a quick hug, and headed upstairs to get some rest, and think up a song to sing. At least now I would have something other then that arrogant jerk to ponder before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up early, just as I had planned, and as silent as I could muster, I crept down the stairs, unbolting the front door. However as I made it out onto the street, the feeling of victory slowly ebbed away as I heard Matron call out my name. Clenching my eyes shut, I cursed Matron for being well aware of my every thought.

"Carys, how good of you to wake up early. The apple shipment will arrive in about an hour, so I'll need to clear out the store house so we'll have room to keep them. Rolling my eyes, I turned around with a false smile.

"Of course Matron, I'm so glad I can be of some help."

Matron chuckled to herself.

"Of course you are dear. Move some of those crates before breakfast and I'll give you a break later on."

"As you wish Matron." I muttered, heading to the shop. I was not looking forward to the backbreaking labour ahead, but unless I wanted to be sold to the servant camps at the palace, I knew I had better do as I was told.

Matron's shop sold such a variety of things that it would be impossible to define it by one type of product. It just depended on what she was able to buy cheaply and sell for more than it was worth. Perhaps her business wasn't entirely honourable, but she did have many mouths to feed.

After having moved some empty crates to store the apples in, I realized that they were extremely dusty, and that nobody in their right mind would buy produce from them. Sighing, I dragged them outdoors one by one sweeping off the dust with the hem of my dress. The marketplace was becoming busier and with people travelling here and there, and after a little while, I saw the apple cart come to make its delivery. Waiving the driver over, I began putting the apples into the significantly cleaner crates.

As the driver descended to give me a hand, the other orphans also arrived under Bronwyn's supervision clambering out of doors and climbing into the cart to go about their work. The driver laughed heartily, assisting me in moving the filled crates off of the cart. Rushing to finish my task so I could get something to eat, I tripped over a fallen apple, causing the crate I was carrying to be tossed out into the street, the apples flying every which way.

Some of the children shrieked, and I covered my gaping mouth from where I landed. Crushed apples were everywhere, but the most were conglomerated in one area, at the feet of a very upset looking man. The same nobleman from the day before, whom I never wanted to see again as long as I lived.

"Why is it, 'Little Bird,' that you seem to bring disaster wherever you go?" He asked.

"I haven't met disaster until I met you. Could it be Sir, that it is simply your habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" I snapped back, even in front of the on looking orphans who had never seen me act in such a manner. Matron Bronwyn ran up behind me, whispering in my ear.

"Carys, it's a bad idea to be messing with this one, he seems awfully wealthy."

"Oh hush, I'll treat him however his manner deserves!" I muttered back, returning my attention to the rude nobleman.

"It seems 'Little Bird' that you are a sparrow, since you are common, tiny, insignificant and don't know when to stop your incessant chattering. You there!" He shouted, directing the cart driver, who promptly bowed.

"These apples are overstock from the palace are they not?" He asked raising his eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes Milord." He stammered.

"Bring them back, the Little Sparrow obviously doesn't need them." The nobleman continued nonchalantly.

"Hey wait! You can't do that! They aren't even mine; they belong to the orphanage shop!" I retorted. "You would steal from those who have nothing?"

"Oh but they have you Little Sparrow, I'm sure with all of your pomp and circumstance that you are more than capable of earning the money back for them." He retorted. I knew if I wanted to keep the apples, which were slowly making their way back to the cart, that even if it shamed me, I would need to beg for forgiveness.

I ran up to him, kneeling at his feet.

"Please, don't take those apples Milord, the orphans need them. Don't punish them for my wrongdoings I beg of you!"

"Come now, you seem to care so little about your own welfare, but you would sacrifice your dignity for a bunch of orphans? Little Sparrow you never seize to amaze me." He spoke, and like a fool I believed he would actually pity the orphans.

"Well at least you admit to them that you are the scapegoat. But I'm afraid I have important business to attend to Little Sparrow, I must be off."

And with barely a glance in the direction of 15 heartbroken orphans and their Matron, the nobleman turned heels and walked away, his rich, velvety cloak trailing after him.

The cart driver looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Carys, but I have to take those apples back now."

"Can't you at least save on crate for us...Who is he that you should fear disobeying him so much?"

"Let's just say you got on the bad side of one you shouldn't be crossing. That's all I can say about that. As to his behaviour I cannot explain it, I haven't seen anyone act like that for ages. It's a step backwards for King Christopher's court anyways."

With one last, sad glance, the cart driver left, taking all of the precious apples with him.

"Well I never..." Matron Bronwyn exclaimed disgustedly. "What a horrid young man. Money and looks don't get you everything!" She shouted after him when he was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry Matron, but I was already on his bad side. If it wasn't me who dropped those apples, I'm sure he would have been more forgiving."

"Never you mind about that Carys, we'll find a way to fix this. Just give me some time to think before opening."

"There's no need. An hour's all I need. I'll be back soon." Grabbing a now empty crate, I called for Faolan, who I instructed to do the same.

Thankfully, he didn't ask me any questions, because I wasn't quite sure how to explain my plan to him. It was entirely unfounded and rash, but if we wanted to make income that day, I didn't have a choice.

Running through the market streets, my brother and I made our way to the gates surrounding the palace orchard. I instructed Faolan to set his crate on the ground, and I boosted myself onto the low wall into the compound.

"Just wait there Faolan, and I'm going to pass a crateful over to you! If any guards come by, make sure to hide!" He nodded and waited patiently, handing me a crate to fill.

As for me, I carefully avoided any areas where servants were picking the apples, and climbed one of the trees, plucking the ripe fruit until I had finished filling the box.

Quietly I made it back to where Faolan was waiting, and passed him the apples through the gate one by one, until his own crate was full.

"Now go bring me another would you? Hurry back!"

"But Carys, isn't this stealing?" He asked, worried.

"Certainly not. We were willing to pay, but that noble simply wouldn't accept the money. Now hurry!" Reluctantly, he agreed, and dashed off, while I went back to work. Perhaps I wasn't setting the best of examples

We passed an hour in that fashion, and when I felt we had enough to get by, I went back to the gate. Putting my own crate on the ground, I got to the other side safely.

"Look, the Sparrow can climb trees too!" I mumbled to myself, feeling a small victory. I walked back to the Matron, who was eagerly selling the fruit to buyers.

"Carys you angel! Since you managed to get these for free, I can sell them cheapest in the market, and still make more then if we bought them off that cart. Why didn't you think of this sooner?"

Grinning, I shrugged, helping to assist some of the customers. By the time the day was done, we had sold every apple I had collected, albeit dishonestly. For some reason though, my conscience, which was normally very active on matters such as these, didn't care in the slightest. I supposed it was because of the jerk of a nobleman.

Dinner that night seemed especially more delicious, even though it was the porridge I had been accustomed to for years. As the whole orphanage sat down to eat there was a knock on the door.

Matron Bronwyn left to answer it, as the rest of us continued to eat.

When she returned there was a look of pure shock, mixed with immense glee on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The man at the door, he just handed me this and left!" She announced, showing off a plain brown bag full of Hur.

"There's enough for months here!" I shouted happily. The rest of the orphans jumped out of their seats to look at the gift from our mysterious benefactor.

"But who could have sent it?" Faolan asked. I thought for a moment, unsure, but then it hit me.

"It must have been that cart driver! You saw how apologetic he looked as he was driving away. I bet he sent us this money because he felt sorry for taking away the apples."

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right. But where would a simple cart driver get so much money from?" Matron wondered.

"Perhaps he's been saving, or maybe he earned a bonus from the palace. Oh who cares? The point is we have enough money to eat something other then porridge for a change." I smiled in anticipation, but Matron's chiding glance sobered me up quickly.

"Nonsense. There is no need to spend extra on food. We have plenty other things we could do with this money!"

"Like what?" I raised my eyebrow suspiciously.

"We can buy more to sell! Imagine the profit Carys dear! We could make a fortune."

"Matron... if we do that we'll be loosing money. I think you'd better hand the pouch over to me. Otherwise, we won't have gained...We'll be in debt!" Laughing, I lunged for the pouch of money, and succeeded in grabbing it.

Matron began to chase me around the room, and all the orphans joined in the chase around the cramped dining area. With much squealing and giggling, we managed to keep Matron at bay, who in turn, sniffed her disappointment.

"Just think Matron, if I didn't drop that crate of apples, we wouldn't have this money. You should be thanking me!"

Her eyebrows knit together, and she sighed again.

"Alright Carys. Spend that on what you see fitting to help this place out. But I'm warning you, if there is a steak dinner on the table tomorrow I'll sell you to the servant houses before you can insult another noble!"

Dancing around the room in delight, I imagined how exciting tomorrow was going to be. I would finally be able to fix the holes in the roof, the holes in the orphan's clothes, and the hole in Matron's pocket! Thinking to myself that I should find that cart driver to thank him, I helped all of the orphans get ready for bed, and slept with the bag of money under my pillow, just in case Matron decided to take it back while I was sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, I got up later then usual, since Matron's shop had no deliveries anyway. I grinned with excitement for what my day would hold, as I hadn't gone shopping in ages - not since the last noble paid Matron to look after their illegitimate child, and that was months ago. The sum of Hur I had gained from the driver at least doubled what we were given then.

After getting dressed into the simple grey outfit I usually wore to town I ran a comb through my hair, which, though slightly tangled still managed to fall, silver and wavy, down my back. When I got downstairs the porridge had already been made, and the orphans were heading down themselves in their nightclothes. Faolan yawned as he sat at the table, picking the porridge up with his spoon and letting it slop back into the bowl. Instead of joining everyone for breakfast, I merely ruffled my brother's hair and dashed out into the streets of the marketplace, where I hoped to spend the whole day.

When I arrived to the main square of the market, most of the shops were just opening. I made a mental tally of what I needed to accomplish today. My first stop was the Thatcher's, who luckily was free to make the repairs to my roof that day. With that achieved I moved on to several other shops carrying a variety of other necessities that the children had gone far too long without. Soap, hair and tooth brushes, shoes and a new piece of clothing for each of them were added to my shopping list. I spent a great deal of time making sure that each orphan would have something new, and that none of them would feel left out at the end of the day. I even bought Matron a new broom, since she had often complained that hers wasn't getting anything cleaned.

It was late afternoon by the time I had completely finished, and for a special treat I went to the bakery and bought an elderberry pie for dessert. Even after all of my purchases, I still had plenty of Hur left to last the orphanage another three months at least, and this way the kids would be much cleaner and healthier.

On my way back to the orphanage I walked by a dress shop I had never had the courage to enter. The saleswomen would probably have kicked me out before I even had a chance to browse normally. But today was different. Today I had money, and though I was far too frugal to spend it on a dress for myself, at least I wouldn't feel guilty walking in there.

I did get a suspicious glance from the saleslady, but I ignored it and continued on searching through the beautiful clothing neatly organized on the shelves. Nothing in particular really caught my eye until I saw that the shop carried hand-crafted jewellery. The pendent was purely simple, it was an aqua blue stone, but it glimmered in the light to shine every colour imaginable.

The saleswomen saw me enamoured with the necklace and approached me.

"It's lovely isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, I've never seen anything like it before. What is that stone called?"

"It's a Norsundrian Opal. They are mined close to the border with Vayle. They grew popular when King Christopher commissioned a tiara made of them for his anniversary gift ten years ago. I've never seen it, but I hear that it is truly a sight to behold."

I imagined what the diadem would have looked like and sighed.

"It must be nice."

"As for this necklace, it costs a hundred Hur." The lady continued.

I almost choked when I heard the price, it was so high. I understood it was probably very reasonable for such a beautiful stone, but I couldn't spend that kind of money. I thanked the lady and left the shop, more then a little disappointed. The feeling didn't last very long however, for as soon as I got through the orphanage door, I was beneath the pile of 15 very excited children, their enthusiasm contagious. I refused to let them see their new things until after we had finished a tasty stew dinner followed by the pie.

Later however, I showed them each all of the goodies I had brought, and was rewarded with the happiest faces I had ever seen. Even Matron seemed to be ecstatic, which was an entirely new sensation for me. They tried on their new clothing, showcasing each article to me as they hugged the fresh fabric. Out of the corner of my eye however, I noticed a figure lurking in the window. As soon as it noticed me it disappeared, but it struck me as slightly ominous. It wouldn't have been the first time someone had thought to steal from us, or leave us another tiny charge on the doorstep.

Sneaking away from the excitement, I crept outside, following the figure through the now dark streets until they disappeared through an unfamiliar alleyway. Quietly I continued my pursuit, and was startled by intense sounds of violence. It was as if someone was being beaten pretty horribly around the corner, and though it was probably not the wisest decision, I ran towards the shouts and cried out.

"Hey! What's going on!" Shocked to have been followed, the voices of perhaps three or four men whispered the longing to flee to a leader. I heard groaning coming from the ground, and saw the shape of another man who was probably unconscious. The bullies ran away, but even in the darkness I noticed an abnormality with their leader. He walked with a strange limp, as if he had hurt his leg on something. Perhaps the victim of the brutal attack had gotten one punch in before he was defeated. Good for him.

As soon as the men left I rushed towards the unconscious body, kneeling down beside it. I couldn't make out a face from the dark but I figured that if those men came back, the victim may not survive as second time. I grabbed the man's legs. He was wearing pants after all. Dragging him, I used as much strength as I could muster in order to bring him to the orphanage until he awoke. I took quite a bit of time, but the familiar glow of the orphanage windows helped me to find my way. Once I had finally made it inside, the children came to see what had taken me away from their celebration. Keelie even squealed when she saw what I had carried in. For the first time, I took a look at the poor fellow, and had half a mind to scream myself. There was blood everywhere, so that one could see the trail I took to drag him in. It was his head that was the worst, and his curly, black hair was matted with it. He must have gotten quite a blow. The worst part of my bringing him to the orphanage was the mere fact that I knew him, and so did the rest of the orphans - as the cruel noble who took away our apples, and the same one who had it in for me.

Matron came barrelling out from the dining room to see what had caused such a commotion, and as soon as she got a better look, her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Good heavens Carys! What is this?"

"I saw some men beating on him in the alleyway. I went out to follow a person who I thought was spying on us, and found this instead. What are we going to do? Should I put him back where I found him in case we're accused of doing this to him?" I asked.

"Certainly not! What if there is a reward for his return? Grab a leg and we'll put him upstairs." She snapped, taking his other leg as Faolan and some other orphans took his torso and head. I ripped the covers off my bed and put them on the floor next to it. I went to the cupboard and took an extra pillow out, and then we rested his head on it.

"Matron I'm not so sure this is a good idea..." I worried.

"Nonsense, get a cloth and clean him off." She retorted as she ushered the rest of the children out of the room. Faolan however, stayed behind after grabbing me a rag and bowl of water. I didn't much care for the fact that I was going to be nursing a jerk of a noble back to health, but I did what I was told, otherwise my conscience would bother me.

But what would I tell him when he woke up? He already hated me and gave me a difficult time when we met, so I was sure our present situation wouldn't help matters at all.

After I had cleaned the blood from his face he looked much better, almost peaceful even as he slept, and though I never told it to, I admit my heart skipped a beat, if only because he was remarkably good-looking.

_Stop being ridiculous Carys!_ I told myself, all I needed was foolish female emotions to influence me. I had enough troubles to worry about.

"This is what you get you know." I told the unconscious noble. "You reap what you sow, and since you aren't very nice I can understand why someone would want to beat you up. I don't feel sorry for you at all! Not one bit!" Unfortunately, I was fairly sure that he didn't hear me, since he didn't stir. By the time the children were ready for bed he still hadn't moved, so I tucked them all in bed. I didn't sleep myself, just in case he woke up I didn't want any of the orphans to be in danger. I laid down and watched him like a hawk.

The sun was just peeking through the night sky when he began to rouse. Groaning, he rolled over to face me. His eyes twitched open and his hand moved to his head.

"Ouch." He said, then as he looked around his eyes glazed over in confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked me softly. "How did I get here...I...I don't remember anything."

"You fell." I answered quickly. "You hit your head pretty hard. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. Who are you?"

"You mean you don't know me? At all?" I asked.

"No, I've never seen you before." He stated. Leave it to a noble to forget a face. At the same time however I was concerned. It wasn't as if he forgot me before, he even recalled my cynical nick-name. Perhaps he was driving me into a corner so I would admit fault.

"Do I live here?" He continued.

"You don't know. Really? Well fine. Yes, you do live here. You have for pretty much your whole life. You're an orphan like me and like the 15 other poor children who live here." I lied, rolling my eyes and wondering what his reaction would be. Instead of receiving a glare from him though, I got a glimmer of understanding.

"Oh, I see. How long have I known you?"

Why would he still continue the charade. I was beginning to wonder if his behaviour was really an act at all.

"Your whole life?" I almost asked him, starting to get very concerned.

"What's your name? I'm terribly sorry, but I can't remember at all..."

"I'm Carys, Carys Lohargain."

"And Carys...What's my name?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stared at the boy, dumbstruck. He didn't know who he was? How could this have happened? Did the noble lose his memory?

Worried I thought about what my answer would be. Now I was certain he wasn't lying, for the look on his face spoke of confusion and innocence. It was so unlike the snarky, spoiled brat that I was used to seeing. What name could I give him? I certainly didn't know, or care to know his real name, and if by chance if he heard it, he could remember who he was and I would be in huge trouble. Instead, I searched my mind for a name, any name would do, so I picked my grandfather's. I had never actually met the old man, but my father used to talk about him all of the time.

"Your name is Oran."

"Oran? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! You're the one who can't seem to remember." I snapped, part of me under stress and part of me still angry with him for what he had done, despite the fact that he couldn't even recall.

"You're right, sorry...It's just that name doesn't ring a bell with me..."

"Does anything ring a bell to you?" I countered.

"I suppose not... I'm terribly sorry for causing you so much trouble. I'm sure I'll be fine if I just get to my feet..."

"NO!" I yelled. Matron and the children didn't know the lies I had told him yet. If they were to follow suit, then I would have to tell them before _Oran_ went downstairs.

"Look, you should rest a bit more. I'll get you come dinner time." I continued significantly less forceful.

"Alright...If you think that's what is best." He replied, laying back down.

I shuddered a little. He was so soft-spoken, and the conversation was so different then what I was used to with him.

I rushed back down the stairs and told Matron all that had conspired. She agreed with my actions, which was rare, but we knew we had to make certain the children didn't spoil our lies by their innocence. I felt slightly guilty asking them to lie for me, but considering the alternatives, it was the only choice I was willing to take.

When our usual porridge dinner was ready, I ensured that there were enough spaces at the table for everyone, including our new guest. I woke him up gently, and he came right down. The orphans were all seated, and when he entered, they chorused.

"Hello Oran!" He smiled and waved uncomfortably a little, and then took a seat across the table from where I sat.

"Now everyone remember that Oran doesn't remember you, so you'll have to help him for the first little while until he feels better." I instructed, giving them a purpose so they would do as they were told. They quickly went around the table, shouting out there names excitedly.

Oran merely picked at his food, I supposed the meal wasn't up to his usual standard, not that he could remember anyway.

When we had finished diner, I sent the children up to their beds, in fear that they might say something wrong to Oran.

He wished them all an awkward goodnight, and then stared out to space for a long while as I cleared up after dinner. Matron watched him out of the corner of her beady eye as she helped me work, probably wondering what it was that he was going to do next.

I didn't expect him to help me tidy up, considering he defiantly wasn't used to it, but it bothered me that he watched us and didn't lift a helping hand. With a wicked grin I had a thought...A terrible thought. What if, as payback for his earlier treatment of me, I told him he laboured in Matron's store? Quickly I dismissed the idea as cruel but then as it continued to come back, unbidden in my mind, I supposed that it was only right. Until he got his memory back he would be living under our roof, and as such, he should be expected to contribute around here. After everything had been cleaned, I headed upstairs to my room, Oran following after me, his head down.

"Excuse me Carys? Where do I sleep?" He asked tentatively.

"Upstairs with the rest of us. Only you've got no bed I'm afraid. You were kind enough to sacrifice it when a new orphan came, and so you've slept on the floor ever since."

"I see. I only wish I could remember, even just a little, but everything seems so strange to me."

I patted him on the shoulder, secretly satisfied that he was meeting his well deserved fate.

"Just go to sleep, perhaps it will come back to you in the morning." I said, throwing him a few blankets so he was at least moderately comfortable.

I settled down on my bed, watching him curl up in the blankets. Was I making a mistake? What if it did come back to him in the morning? Would that cruel noble that I remembered come back and take more away from the orphanage? Well it was just going to have to be a chance I was going to take, since if _Oran_ didn't remember then telling him the truth would only confuse him further.

I didn't sleep very well and neither I suppose, did Oran. I heard him toss and turn all night, and when the sun rose, he gave up, sitting on the window ledge and looking out into the foggy morning.

_Stupid Carys! Don't feel sorry for him! He may be pathetic now, but he's really a rich misanthropist._ I thought to myself, but my brain couldn't stop me from getting out of bed and sitting next to him.

I was far too nice.

"How are you doing?" I asked quietly so as not to wake the other children.

"I've still got nothing." He sighed. "Damn it's frustrating."

"I can imagine. Do you want to help out in Matron's shop today? It might get your mind off of things." I tried to reason with him.

"Did I used to do that?"

"Sure!" I cut in quickly. "All of the time! Maybe by doing some of the things that you used to you'll remember faster!" I was just digging the hole deeper and deeper.

"You could be right. So what do I do?"

"Well generally we need to ask Matron what she's got coming in stock in the morning and set it out for sale, and then man the shop throughout the day." Oran nodded in understanding and got up, making to go downstairs. I followed after him quickly and started breakfast.

"Do you mind lighting the fire?" I called to Oran.

"Sure." He answered and moved towards the hearth. Suddenly he stopped.

"Umm Carys I'm sorry but I don't remember how."

You probably never knew how. I thought, but outwardly acted as if it were only natural for him to have forgotten.

"Don't worry about it. I'll show you." I said quietly guiding him through the simple steps that I had been forced to practise every day of my life.

Oran thanked me quietly, and after we had finished our porridge, leaving enough for the rest of the children, we went to Matron's shop, and I showed him how to open up. Oran didn't say much, only quietly cooperated. I guess he thought that he was so used to this type of menial labour that he figured complaining would be useless. Or perhaps he was willing to help, though that reason seemed to be less likely.

While the morning market goers passed by I called out, advertising our newest product. Live chickens. Where Matron had got that bright idea I would never know, but there they were, shipped in straight from a farm on the outskirts of town in rickety wooden cages that reminded me eerily of the apple crates. Shaking that terrible memory from my brain, I watched to see how Oran was faring. He kept to himself in the shadows, almost afraid to speak to anyone in case they knew who he was and he wasn't sure how to respond. I wished I could ease his worry and tell him that knowing someone here was far more then unlikely. Unfortunately that wasn't an option.

I went over to him, trying to look encouraging.

"Come on, we're never going to sell chickens that way! Cheer up!" He didn't say much, just grinned a little. It was a strange grin, almost like he wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad so half of his mouth was a smile and half stayed stationary. Upon seeing it I laughed and he gave me a puzzled look.

"You have a funny smile that's all." I said. "Now come up here. Customer service is all about a professional appearance. Having you lurking in the shadows won't help matters at all, so come on! Thinking, I wondered if playing on his competitive noble nature would help him come around.

"I'll make you a bet Oran. I bet you I can sell more chickens then you can!" He raised a black eyebrow, then grinned his funny grin again.

"You're on!"

With that, Oran brightened up immediately and started advertising our chickens with a booming voice to rival my own. To my dismay, after only an hour he had much more sales then I had. It seemed that the village girls flocked to him. They were making themselves ridiculous, fawning over him and fighting over who could hold his attention the longest. Oran seemed pleased by it all, and was taking in all of their attention. It reminded me of his behaviour with his _escort_, so in slight anger I went over to interrupt the throngs of women.

"Excuse me." I said pushing my way through the line up to get to him.

"Oh hello Carys!" He said with a laugh. "How's business?"

"No one likes a gloater." I retorted crossing my arms in front of me.

He would be a pain wouldn't he? I didn't see why all of the girls would act so love struck by him. It wasn't as if he was anything special. Outwardly he looked like a mere orphan just as I always have, and I never received any special treatment. I heard Matron come up from behind me.

"Sales are going wonderfully thanks to him! Carys you are my angel! Who knew the best strategy for sales was to have a gorgeous salesman!"

"What are you talking about Matron?" I scoffed. "He's not gorgeous."

"Carys dear, though I understand that you may be a bit prejudiced towards him due to earlier encounters I didn't think you were blind. "

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Oran's swarms of peasant girls. Obviously he held some sort of attraction over them. With a sigh, I conceded defeat. Bringing over the rest of the chickens I handed them to him.

"Here. You may as well sell these too Don Juan." I muttered.

"Oh Carys, don't give up! You can still beat me." He said in a false attempt to be encouraging. All of the girls sighed as he spoke.

"Oh are you two having a competition?" One of them asked him.

"Why yes, as a matter of a fact we are. Carys thought she could sell more chickens then me."

The girls laughed, leaving me to turn bright red with both embarrassment and anger.

"I was only trying to cheer you up since you were being so depressing in the corner." I argued, trying to defend myself against Oran's flock of sheep-like women.

"And cheer me up you did." He answered, winking at the girl closest to him. How was this possible? He was still a womanizer even after he had lost his memory!

"I'm glad I could provide that small service." I hissed, and rushed back towards the interior of the shop, where Matron was attending to a few customers who had strayed to see the wares inside.

'Wait Carys!" I heard him call after me.

"What do you want? Aren't you keeping your adoring public waiting?" I demanded.

"No I'm sorry! I was only trying to win! If you had a chance you would have done the same thing!" He defended. He didn't know me! Granted he was right, I would have used any means necessary to win at such a stupid game. Instead of admitting that fact, I decided to argue with him more. I wasn't sure what it was about him that made him so frustrating.

"You're right Oran, if I was just a bit more beautiful maybe I would have attracted all of the men in the marketplace who needed to buy chickens."

"That isn't what I meant Carys and I think you are well aware of that fact. Why are you being like this? I don't remember what I did to make you angry with me, but I have the feeling that you don't like me very much, that you never did. Oh you've been trying hard enough, but I can see the truth. You're easy to read. Whatever I did, I think me loosing my memory means that I can start over, so give me a chance." He seemed so sincere, but he truly had no idea what a terrible person he had been. Maybe I was being a touch premature at judging him. He was right, by forgetting who he had been it was like he had a clean slate, so I should treat him as such.

"Alright." I mumbled. His face lit up, and I realized with a sigh that he was incredibly good looking. Stupid Oran. Stupid Oran's face.

At this awkward moment, Faolan rushed into the room.

'Carys, Oran, Matron! You'll never guess what's come! The Gypsies are here! They have caravans set up in the square!"

'Really? Matron please can I go?" I begged her. It had been so long since I had seen the nomadic people, but every time I did they always amazed me. They sold amazing wares and played the most wonderful music.

"Fine go. You're lucky Oran's sold enough chickens today to cover our quota." She said. With a cheer I went upstairs to grab a few of the Hur that were left after shopping the day before.

I met my brother downstairs, and the rest of the orphans wanted to come too as soon as Faolan told them the news. I could tell Oran wanted to come too, so with my newfound feelings of giving him a second chance, I invited him to come along. He gladly accepted, even carried a few of the smaller children on his shoulders. While the others held my hands, or his. He was so covered in children that I could barely make out his face, but I knew he was smiling.. The orphans were so eager to please him, eager to forgive him even after what they had seen him do. I was amazed at their capacity to forgive and forget, and wished I could do the same.

Leading the way, I saw the brightly decorated caravans in the distance, and without warning, the children all rushed off to see the musicians and acrobats. As the last of the orphans clambered off of Oran he laughed, and moved over to stand next to me.

All of a sudden, a small, Gypsy child ran into us at full speed, toppling Oran over. With a cringe I recalled the first time I had encountered him.

So I shut my eyes and awaited his harsh voice chastising the little boy, just as he had with Faolan.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you to my first reviewer Frogster! I am very grateful so this chapter is dedicated to you! And yes, of course the mood swing shall all be explained in due time. Enjoy it while it lasts since I know I will! Please review! I really like it! :)

**Chapter 4**

I was surprised to see that instead of punishing him like he had Faolan, Oran helped the boy to his feet once he had gotten up on his own.

The child muttered something in his own tongue, and even though I didn't speak it I was certain that he was apologising.

Oran answered in the same language. Surprised I poked him on the shoulder.

"How did you know that language?" I asked him, mildly impressed.

"I thought you'd be able to tell me that." He joked, while I recalled his situation. It had only been a day or so, and I was already used to his presence, although I had a feeling that it would become harder and harder to continue along with my lies if he continued to spurt random talents out like he had.

I groaned.

"You've kept secrets. Even from me." I answered abruptly, blowing off his question. The little boy looked up at us with his sweet golden eyes and Oran tousled his hair a little.

All of a sudden, a smooth male voice chastised the hyper boy from behind us.

"Theisun! How many times have I told you to watch where you are going!"

"Sorry Father." The man merely laughed, picking his son up and hugging him tightly. The boy giggled in delight. It really was an adorable sight, and one that growing up as an orphan, I certainly wasn't used to.

The man came over to thank us, and then regarded Oran quite strangely.

"You know your mother will kill you if she sees you wearing that my boy." He grinned.

Oran and I both looked confused, Oran raising his eyebrow in the quizzical manner I had grown accustomed too.

"What did I say?" The man asked.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else sir. My name is Oran, I'm an orphan you see, and don't have a mother to care about what I wear. This is Carys, my friend, she can attest to my story." The Gypsy apologized for the misunderstanding.

"Forgive me....you just look so much like...someone I know. I am called Jotun. I am the leader of this caravan. You may have heard of me, the talents of my caravan are wildly known, and we are often requested at the palace to perform for the nobles." He boasted, though not in a pompous way.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "What is it like? Singing for all of those people must be wonderful!"

"It certainly is my dear! You simply must stay to hear my wife sing! Her voice rivals any other in the land! Theisun shall save you the best seats!" Jotun exclaimed.

"Unfortunately we really cannot accept. We have to return to the orphanage's shop right away before our Matron turns purple." I said, though I wished I could more then anything.

"Nonsense! You shall stay! Work can come another day, for it is almost the Prince's birthday and we are here to celebrate!"

Jotun was right, I had almost forgotten. Starting in a fortnight, a month long celebration will be held in the Prince's honour, all finishing with a grand ball on the date of his birth. Perhaps it would be a good opportunity for me to earn a little extra coins by singing on the street. Now that Oran was here, Matron would have somebody else to man the shop for a while. Maybe he really was a godsend.

"Let's stay Carys! You know you want to." Oran teased. Acting as if it was a difficult decision I sighed.

"Well all right then, but only for the one song. Then we'd best be going back." I ordered.

Oran bowed in a mocking fashion.

"It will be as you command my lady Carys. Tell me what else I can do to please you?" He laughed. Even with an untrained eye, I could tell that a more perfect bow did not exist. He was obviously a noble, but thankfully it didn't seem that anyone else noticed.

Theisun guided us to bright yellow benches set up in a circular pattern in the centre of the square, and held on to Oran's hand as he sat down. As the music started, I saw most of the orphans drift to the square as well and was glad I hadn't lost them. Being responsible for themselves was the best trait they could have learned after being abandoned and so I never needed to worry.

A very pretty woman entered the square with several musicians, Jotun included, on his guitar. A large audience gathered, excited to see what they would perform.

The woman began to sing an almost haunting melody. It was one of the most beautiful songs I had ever heard, the only problem was I couldn't understand the lyrics, as they were all in the Gypsy's tongue. Oran looked over, and probably guessed what it was I was thinking.

"She's telling a story. About a Hero named Alaric." He explained, and then continued to whisper the translation into my ear as the song continued.

"Sold into slavery in his own kingdom, Prince Alaric became a servant in the palace here, and met a group of unlikely heroes. Together they freed Vayle from the usurper king's grasp with the help of ordinary cooks, maids and even a gypsy." He sighed.

"Did it really happen Carys? Did normal people really defeat a king?" He asked.

"Of course they did. The Prince even married the Gypsy since they fell in love. They're King and Queen here now. They have one son, Prince Valerian, and he is the only heir to the throne since the Queen can't have any more children. I suppose they are very protective of him because no one ever sees him. I bet he is very lonely." I mused. Oran just nodded, trying to take in all of the information.

When the musicians started packing up I went to thank Jotun and his wife for such a lovely song. Oran came with me, followed by the Gypsy boy and the rest of my orphans.

"What do you say?" I asked them as they gathered in awe around the performers.

"Thank you!" They chorused happily. The couple looked thrilled.

"We are most glad you enjoyed it." Jotun's wife smiled kindly.

"Carys how about you sing! You can sing pretty too!" Little Morgan asked me.

"You can't just go around singing sweetheart." I explained.

"Of course you can!" Jotun exclaimed. "Music knows no limits! Why I remember a time when my people were banned from singing in the streets but now look at us! Do you think we earned this right by staying silent? I myself had to flee from hundreds of soldiers, and it isn't as if you have soldiers chasing after you. Please do sing for us!"

Jotun's wife looked at him crossly.

"Don't boast Jotun. But I think he has a point. If you want to sing child sing. I for one, would love to hear you."

I flushed red, and Faolan took off his hat.

"I can ask for coins Carys! You do it all of the time! Why be scared now?" He asked. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to face Oran.

"Please Lady Carys grace us with a song. Besides, I can't remember your singing." He said sardonically.

"Don't be stupid. You can't remember anything." I interrupted, shaking his hand off of me. He was making me a little uncomfortable for some reason.

"Perhaps if you earned a few coins Matron wouldn't be so angry that we stayed out this long..." He continued. How would he know what Matron would do, since technically he only had known her for a day. Unfortunately despite the technicality, he was right. Moaning slightly, I got up in front of the audience that the Gypsies had already gathered. They looked at me expectantly, so I took a deep breath and sang a lullaby I usually sang to the children.

As I sang Faolan passed around his ragged hat, and I was thrilled no notice that coins were being dropped in it at a fantastic rate. Encouraged I made the song much livelier, and even tried a little curtsy at the end. The applause was better then I had ever received, and so was the monetary compensation. There was no way Matron would be disappointed today! In happiness I embraced Faolan and the other orphans who had rushed to see me. I was in a state of euphoria, since it was the first time that I had ever sung in front of an audience that had already gathered. For once I felt as if my ridiculous fantasy of being a real singer might actually come true. Admittedly though, I was brought back to reality when I realized that the orphans and I had better return to the shop. I thanked Jotun profusely for the opportunity, but he just smiled and winked, and then nudged his wife, muttering something in his own language.

"He said 'was I right, or was I right.'" Oran translated behind me.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, it isn't nice." I chastised, but secretly I was very happy.

"I'm sorry you know- for forgetting you, for forgetting everyone. I really wish I hadn't. For some strange reason I pity you, and for that matter the rest of the children when I am no better off."

Damn it to ashes! Why did he have to be like that? At this point I almost preferred the noble I remembered. This personality change was strange. Though understandably Oran still possessed some sort of secret haughtiness, generally he was kind and supportive. The only thing I wondered was - which Oran was the real one?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After everyone except for me had gone to bed, I crept downstairs to speak with Matron who was counting her new coins with glee.

"You did well today my dear." She muttered, setting the coins aside and beckoning for me to go and sit with her.

"How is Oran? Is he asleep?" She asked. I nodded, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Matron. I'm constantly in fear that he will suddenly remember everything. When that happens we're ruined, but even more confusing then that is we still don't know who he really is. Somebody is probably out looking for him as we speak, especially if he is as reach as he said he was. I almost had a heart attack when someone at the caravan thought they knew him. But then again a noble wouldn't know the Gypsy language, unless he's from the east like they are. Do you suppose that could be it?"

"I have no clue dear. But for now we must take things a day at a time. He's a very useful worker too, which is good." She grinned as I laughed at her consistency.

"Is that all you think about? Work, and money? Why is it that you chose this as a profession Matron? It certainly isn't one that most women would pick. Didn't you meet anyone who you wanted to spend your life with? I'm sure you were quite a catch in your day." I teased, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Hush with you girl! I certainly did have a lover when I was your age. I wasn't always a crotchety old bag." She huffed indignantly

"What happened?" I asked, now genuinely interested since it was a subject I had never crossed with her.

"Well he was a soldier, now keep in mind that this was a different time, a year before you were born. When the war was declared on the usurper he went and fought. Unfortunately he didn't survive, and I didn't have the strength to find anyone else after he had gone. But I chose this life, and I'm damn proud of what I do, granted it may not be what others expect of a middle-aged woman." She continued gruffly, and then stood brushing off her apron.

"Well for what it's worth Matron, I've always been proud of you." I said giving her a hug.

"It's worth all the gold in the world my dear." She answered kindly. It was rare to see Matron in a fluster, but it was certainly endearing.

"Well Carys my girl off to bed with you, we have a shipment of ­­­potatoes coming in tomorrow."

"Oh Matron, not again..." I whined. It would be another early morning. What I would give for one day without seeing the sun rise.

"And why would you pick potatoes? Could there be anything heavier?"

"Now that we have Oran, we won't have to worry about heavy lifting any longer. Plus we seem to have much more customers when he's around. Now go to bed!"

With a huff I stomped up the stairs and got underneath my covers. Looking at a sleeping Oran on the floor beside me, my conscience let out a pang of guilt. Shoving it to the back of my mind I covered my head with my pillow and fell asleep.

I awoke to an obnoxious prodding on my back.

"Carys get up. Carys hurry or Matron will be mad!" Faolan's voice reverberated through the pillow. I bolted up, knocking my little brother off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oww." He mumbled as he got to his feet.

"What time is it?"

"We just ate breakfast."

"Oh no! The potatoes! Matron is going to flay me alive!" I practically shrieked, running a brush through my hair. It was a useless effort.

"Don't worry about it. Oran covered for you. He said you were already at the shop and told him to stay behind and wait for the rest of us."

"He did?" I asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, it was really nice of him Carys. I know that he was mean to us at the beginning, but I like him a lot now! He plays with us. Plus his porridge this morning tasted better then yours does." He added sheepishly.

"Hey! You traitor!" I teased, cuffing him on the shoulder. To get out without Matron noticing, Faolan would need to distract her so I could sneak down the stairs and out the door without her hearing. My brother winked at me, and then disappeared. I could hear him start to sob from where I was upstairs. Matron immediately reacted, trying to soothe him based on whatever his excuse was. With Matron occupied, I rushed down the stairs and out the door before she even noticed. When I got outside I saw Oran and the orphans setting up the booth with the potatoes they must have already unloaded from the delivery man.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, practically bowing at Oran's feet.

"I have no idea why I slept so long, I never do!" Oran just laughed.

"Don't worry about it. You looked like you needed the sleep, and I was awake anyhow."

"Well perhaps you should make the porridge every morning, apparently it was much better then mine."

"Doesn't take much." He retorted, earning a glare from me.

"I'm joking! Now help me set up the booth." He commanded. Reluctantly, I followed his orders. I didn't necessarily want him to think that he could command me as he was so used to doing subconsciously, however his orders were purely innocent, and for the greater good.

"What price are we selling them at?" He asked me.

"How much were we charged?"

"I bartered, so I got the whole load for 100 Hur." He replied, acting as if it was nothing.

"100 Hur! Are you kidding me? That's amazing!"

"It is?" He asked.

"Yes! If we sell them at what we normally chare our profit will be huge! They are 2 Hur each."

"Don't you think that's a little expensive? By getting them at a cheaper price, we should sell them much cheaper. Not only is it fair, but we'll most likely sell more too. My good looks can only get us so far."

I smacked him in the back.

"Fine. Then you set the price, since you bartered for them in the first place." I agreed, and then left him to his work. The orphans were each given a sign that he had made that morning to advertise the orphanage store, and each were stationed throughout the marketplace. It was a good idea, I was surprised I had never thought of it before, playing on the public's sympathy towards the children to advertise was nothing short of brilliance.

Crowds eventually flocked towards our shop, buying not only the potatoes, but some of the other wares we had yet to sell. We were busy until well after lunch, and by the time the day had finished we had sold out of mostly everything we had in stock. Needless to say Matron was thrilled to bits at our progress. She stuck to Oran like a bad weed, and by the end of the day, once the profit had been counted the amount of Hur we now possessed was incredible.

"Matron please let me buy us a really good supper!" I begged, since I hadn't bought anything too special on my last shopping trip other then the pie, which had only gone so far.

"Alright, but you take Oran with you and buy him whatever he wants. He deserves it!" Matron said, handing me some coins. The other orphans cleaned up the shop eagerly to wait for our return.

I grabbed Oran's hand and he followed me to the butchers.

"I haven't had good meat in so long." I sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to buy me what I want?" Oran asked raising a dark eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you must like some sort of meat."

"Frankly, I don't really remember anything I specifically like. So I suppose since I must get something, I'll let you decide." He joked, half-smiling.

At the butchers, I ordered strips of tender, fresh beef, that even thinking about made my mouth water. The next stop was the bakery, where I purchased the sweetest smelling white bread I could find.

"Which dessert strikes your fancy?" I asked him. He searched the display case and pointed to an oatmeal cookie. His choice surprised me for a minute. The cookie looked so plain compared to the beautifully decorated delicacies next to it.

"Are you sure?" I clarified. Oran merely nodded, so I purchased enough for each of the orphans. Along our return Oran chose out several different vegetables that we could fry, as well as some rice. Before we reached the orphanage we passed the dress shop I had been in only a little while before. In the store window, the necklace I had so admired was being displayed. I immediately stopped to admire its beauty.

"Careful Carys, you're drooling." Oran teased, then turned back to see what I had spotted. The gleam of the opal caught his eye as well, causing him to become lost in thought for a while.

"It's beautiful." He remarked after a while.

"I don't know where I've seen it before, but I know I have." Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, he continued.

"Did you want it?" He asked me.

"Sure, what girl wouldn't? But 100 Hur can go much farther then spent on a mere necklace. Oh well it doesn't matter. Let's go home and make some dinner."

Oran nodded, but stopped, pulling apart the yarn string from one of our shopping bags, tying it around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Until I can buy you that necklace, wear this."

"But its yarn. And you don't have to buy me a necklace." I retorted.

"I know I don't have to. But I want to." I blushed bright red, knowing he would never be able to afford it, not while he lived with me. The gesture itself was very sweet, and I wasn't quite sure how to respond while still sounding confident, so I merely muttered a thank you and didn't argue anymore.

I clutched the yarn as we walked back in silence, and before we went inside Oran stopped me again.

"Look this may sound very forward of me...but maybe not..."

"What?"

"Umm...before I lost my memory...were we...close at all?"

"Close how?" I asked, slightly stunned by his question.

"I mean that would explain why you were angry with me, and why you found me, and took care of me when I was hurt right?"

Oh no! How could he suggest that? What was I supposed to tell him? That we were the opposite of close? That we hated each other and in an act of cruel revenge I lied to him and made him work here?

"No." Was my immediate answer. He almost looked put out in a way, which made me almost frightened.

"We were just friends Oran. That's it. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise."

"It's alright, it was merely a shot in the dark. I just felt that I needed to ask you, to be sure."

I nodded. Well that situation couldn't have been anymore awkward, however I resolved that I would ignore it and move on. It wasn't Oran's fault, he didn't know and was only trying to make me feel better if he had done something wrong. That was all, he couldn't mean anything else by it, after all he had truly only known me for two days. I just made him think that it was longer.

"Let's cook dinner." I said much more cheerfully, to which Oran agreed, obviously feeling better.

As I hoped, our meal was delicious, the best I had probably ever eaten. The orphans agreed whole-heartedly, and by the time the dinner was finished their faces were covered in food. I laughed as I cleaned them off, and after we had tidied up the kitchen I sent the children upstairs to get ready for bed, promising a lullaby if they did what they were told.

"They certainly love you." Oran commented as we put away the last of the dishes.

"I would hope so, since I am both a mother and sister to them. I've been here their whole lives." I answered truthfully.

"I can do the last of these; you'd better sing them a song since you've got them so excited about it." Grinning I rushed up the stairs and did as he told me. Perhaps following his orders wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night I couldn't really sleep, I was so excited about the day's events. Matron had already sent everyone to bed, but I didn't want to sleep. Instead, I climbed out the window and up onto the roof. I was joined soon by Oran, who had the same problem. He didn't say anything as he joined me; we just sat for a while. It was comfortable though, and I didn't feel the need to talk. The stars were out brightly, and if I didn't know better, I would have thought the situation mildly romantic.

After some time had passed, I felt the need to compliment him.

"Thanks to you today, we have barely anything to sell tomorrow. Everyone is well fed and happy. Your ideas today were great; I think the bump on your head did your brain some good." I said, knocking him on the head. He cringed.

"Sorry I didn't think it would still hurt!" I apologised quickly.

"It's okay, you didn't know." He answered, reaching over and tugging my hair in revenge.

"Hey! That was on purpose!" I complained, trying to get back at him. Though while I tried, I slipped and off balance, almost falling. Shrieking I began to tumble, but thankfully Oran acted quickly, grabbing me around my waist and pulling me back up to safety. With a sigh of relief I fell into grasp.

"Are you okay? You really ought to be more careful!" He said, not really letting me go. My heart was thumping wildly. At first, I thought it as due to the fear of an impending fall, ,but it didn't go away, even though I had relaxed.

_Stop! _I ordered it. _There's no reason to be excited now. You've only know the fellow for two days. Before that you though he was a big jerk._

However despite the fact that my brain knew these things, my heart simply wouldn't listen.

It seemed that Oran didn't plan on letting me go anytime soon, but that was alright, because I didn't really want him to. There must have been something wrong with me. I was ill. I was seriously sick. My eyes, which had been closed ever since I almost fell, opened slowly to look at him. His blue eyes were regarding me strangely, as if he was trying to document each part of me so he couldn't 'forget' my existence again. Losing ones memory must have been very hard.

Almost frightened, I wriggled out of his grasp.

"We'd better go to sleep. Who knows what Matron's ordered for you to sell tomorrow. Besides, it's almost the Prince's birthday celebration. Soon the streets will be so crowded we won't be able to sell outside for a month."

"There is that much Pomp and Circumstance for one man's birthday. That's incredible."

"Normally the festivities aren't as long, but he is turning 21. That means he's old enough to take the King's place should Alaric wish to retire. Every noble from all around is making an appearance."

"I see." Was Oran's only response. He helped me climb down back through the window, and then followed me down. I climbed into my bed, and felt yet another pang of guilt as I watched him lie down on the floor.

"Oran?" I whispered. He mumbled a response.

"Take my bed. You've worked hard today, and I got to sleep in."

"Where will you sleep?" He asked.

"With Faolan. Go ahead." Climbing out from under the covers again he did as I asked, most likely very thankful for the comfort. Faolan didn't wake up as a crawled in with him, and at least with him I would wake up on time. The bed was small, but I was able to get to sleep with little difficulty, as the day had been so eventful.

When I awoke I noticed Oran was already gone again. Yawning I made my way downstairs where he was cooking his delicious porridge.

"Good morning Carys!" He said, obviously wide awake.

"Hello. You're up early." I remarked. "Could you not sleep again?"

He shook his head no.

"There is just too much to think about, too much to remember." He replied while I began braiding my hair nervously, trying to think of something to say.

"Maybe you should stop trying? I know that's easy for me to say since I've never lost my memory, but why don't you just live in the present?"

Oran just smiled a little as he stirred our breakfast.

"Wouldn't you like me to remember everything...to prevent anymore misconceptions like last night?" He asked, most likely referring to his question of our relationship.

"That was my fault, not yours. Please don't think on it anymore, I don't want you troubling yourself on my account. But may I ask why you thought that our relationship was more then friends?"

Oran blushed, staring at the porridge intently.

"It's just...A feeling inside of me. Every time I look at you I can't help but think even if you didn't know before I lost my memory, I still loved you."

I was at a loss for words. What was I doing to make him feel this way? He certainly didn't love me last time I knew him. He actually reviled me, and at the moment, that was making me feel very sad since I didn't want him to hate me. Though it had only been less then a week I had a feeling that...actually I had many feelings that I didn't quite understand. Stupid Oran.

"I've scared you. I'm sorry." He said, sounding truly apologetic.

"No, not at all. In fact I'm quite flattered." I answered honestly.

"You are? Well don't let it go to your head." He concluded jokingly.

"Oh don't worry I won't. Now is that porridge almost done? The kids will be down soon." I replied, attempting to change the increasingly strange topic.

"Yes, it's ready."

Our conversation had certainly become awkward, and was only relieved when Matron came in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We've no shipments today, we're taking a break and closing the shop."

"But Matron you _never _close the shop!" I exclaimed in awe, wondering what on earth she was thinking.

"We don't have anything to sell, since Oran was so efficient yesterday. Plus we deserve a rest, don't you think?"

Of course I thought so. I had wanted a well deserved rest for ages now, but until Oran there was no hope of one in sight.

"So we could have slept in?" I asked moderately frustrated that Matron hadn't shared that news with me last night.

"Well you'll want to enjoy your day now won't you? Now off with you two, I'll stay with the others and let them sleep."

"But-" I started.

"Go!" She commanded. "Take some money with you. I don't want to see you until tonight. Enjoy yourself while you can." Her last phrase seemed to give me chills, though it wasn't meant to. Every day I had worried that Oran would suddenly remember who he was, and when that happened I would be heartbroken. The orphans had already learned to love him, despite his former indiscretions, but he was completely different now. I wish I knew what had driven him to such a cruel state before, but I couldn't ask, and even if I did he wouldn't remember.

Oran grabbed my hand and dragged me outside without another word.

"Where are you going? Do you even know?" I laughed.

"No, that's the point! Let's not plan anything, let's just go! I have the urge to be impulsive."

"You're insane." I muttered.

"Just follow me! Promise?" I groaned and nodded, allowing him to drag me past the city and out into farm land. When we finally stopped running we had made our way to a stream dividing the land between two farms. Oran stopped along its banks and laid down, his arms under his head. I stood over top of him staring at his face while his eyes were closed. He seemed to be so carefree, and I was almost glad that he didn't know who he was. Unlike the rest of the human population he had no negative memories, no recollection of past hurts.

With a sigh I laid down beside him.

"Carys, I probably knew the answer to this question before, but why is it that you appear so much different then your brother?"

"Our mothers are different, but we were abandoned about a year after Faolan was born. My own mother died when I was very young."

"So your father and Faolan's mother could still be alive somewhere?"

"They probably are. Though I wouldn't know where, and I don't really care either. He didn't seem to mind leaving us. We woke up one morning and they were gone. We waited three whole days for them to come back, but Faolan was so hungry I had to steal milk for him, or he wouldn't have survived. That's when I met Matron."

"That's so sad. Why would he leave you two? I remember my mother telling me that a child is the most precious gift of all."

My heart almost stopped. He remembered his mother? I supposed he realized what he had said as well.

"I remember her saying that. Clear as a bell. I just can't see her face. Maybe this means my memories are slowly coming back? Starting from the beginning...But I'm sorry please continue."

"There isn't really much else to say. I grew up, and learned that the only person who will take care of you is yourself. That's why I'm so protective of Faolan, I don't want him to be alone, not yet. He doesn't need to know that feeling, he doesn't deserve it." I couldn't really believe that I was telling him this secret, I never told anyone before.

Oran sat up.

"You aren't alone Carys. You have Faolan, you've always had him, you have Matron, and you have me. Taking care of yourself is hard, but so is being cared for too much. If situations weren't as they occurred, perhaps you wouldn't have turned out the way you did. Say your father spoiled you and your brother, maybe you would be a selfish brat."

"What like you?" I retorted. Then covered my mouth. Oran looked at me questioningly.

"Me spoiled? Very funny. Anyhow you shouldn't look down on your past because it's made you who you are today." I took a deep breath when he finished, relieved that he thought I was being cynical rather then truthful.

"I'm glad you have such faith in me."I said thankfully.

"You should have faith in yourself." He replied matter-of-factly. Without really thinking about what I was doing I gave him a hug. He seemed taken off guard himself, but responded to my embrace. It reminded me of the night before, so I let him go, unwilling to contemplate where my emotions were heading.

We spent the rest of the day together, stopping our exploration of around the city only for brief meals, and finished by walking around the palace. I had never really had a chance to explore, it, since I was always at work while it was still light out, and generally had no time to sightsee.

As we drew close to the entrance I was shocked to see two elaborate carriages crossing the drawbridge to the palace.

"Wow, aren't those carriages something else? Talk about riding in style." Oran said in awe.

"No kidding, I wonder who they belong to?" I mused as we headed back towards the orphanage. The sun was setting, turning the sky the most beautiful shades of pink and orange. The first few stars were just becoming visible.

Sighing I turned to Oran, taking his hand.

"Thanks for today. I haven't felt so relaxed in a long time."

"It was my pleasure Carys." He replied with his silly grin. For a moment, I wished I knew his real name. I wished that I could know everything about him. But that was impossible, since he couldn't tell me. Every kindness he was showing me was based on a lie. If he knew what I had done, I was sure he would hate me, but I couldn't lie to him any longer.

"Listen Oran, I haven't been entirely honest with you." I began, taking a deep breath.

"I know that." He answered, causing me to jump. Did he have his memories back?

"You do?" I asked worried.

"I can imagine you were very upset when I forgot about you, so I don't mind that you lied." He continued as he moved closer to me.

"No, I think you misunderstood-" I began, but before I had time to finish he grabbed me, kissing me on the lips. I opened my eyes wide, completely unprepared for such a response. He must have thought I meant I wasn't being honest about our relationship. I wanted to correct him, but at the moment, I admit I had no desire to break the kiss that was making me burn from the inside out. As a first kiss, I admit it was everything I had ever hoped for, and for that moment the voice in the back of my mind that urged me to tell the truth was completely silenced, perhaps even convinced that the result of my lying was far better then the virtue of truth.

The sun had completely vanished by the time he let me go, and I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see how much I was blushing.

We made our way back to the orphanage in silence. To be honest I had no idea what I would say to him now.

"Wait here." He ordered as we reached the door.

"Why?" I stammered, confused.

"I have a present for you." He grinned, rushing off to who knows where.

I waited and waited, and after quite some time I began to get concerned. Where on earth did he go?

Finally, after half the night had passed I couldn't wait any longer and went off in the direction he had left in. I called and called his name, but to no avail.

It would be a week before I would see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

A/N Hello Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I just returned home from University and unfortunatly as I live in the middle of nowhere I have dial-up internet. As you can imagine this makes things very difficult for me, and as it stands I can't even edit my Chapter here. As such I ask for temporary forgiveness of any grammatical/spelling errors on my part as I can't review my things after they've been uploaded and I didn't expect it. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and favoured (yes with a U I am Canadian) my story and I'm so glad that you like it. Please keep reading and reveiw more because it makes my day! (Despite the fact it takes almost an hour for me to wait for the page to load)

Charlotte

Since Oran had vanished, the orphans, Matron and I had all taken turns trying to find him. I had grown ill with concern, and had remained in bed. He wouldn't have been gone long if he told me to wait for him. Outside on the street the sounds of merriment and joy were making me feel even worse. It was the opening of Prince Valerian's birthday celebration, and he was to be officially presented to the people as the heir to the throne.

Faolan came upstairs, trudging his feet.

"Carys I know you're upset, but please take us to the parade. Matron is keeping an eye on the shop and said if you don't get your sorry butt out of bed to take us she'll send you to the servant houses."

I groaned. I didn't want to move in case Oran came back. What if the men who had tried to kill him a first time came back to finish the job? What if he was lying dead somewhere? I didn't even know where he was planning on going, or what possible present he could have had for me so that I could continue my search.

"Please Carys!" He begged.

"Fine. You shouldn't have to beg. It isn't as if Oran was always here, it just started to feel like it." I answered, getting up and running a comb through my hair. The orphans were all excited to see me up and about, but they were even more excited about the upcoming parade. Festivities only came a few times a year, and their length always varied depending on was celebrated. Most commonly the King and Queen's wedding anniversary was a crowd pleaser, and there was always some sort of theatrical production. It was on those rare occasions when the common folk had the opportunity to see the royal family since they seemed to keep to themselves. Of course there was always the opportunity to make a petition to them for an hour each day, but the majority of us would never make use of that chance.

I led the children down to the parade route, where thousands of people here already lined up. I helped the children push their way through the throngs of people until we somehow managed to make it to the front row. Thankfully no one seemed to mind, it wasn't as if any member of our group was tall enough to block anyone's view.

The parade started with the Gypsies, who performed daring acrobatics and fantastic juggling. It was almost enough to lift my mood. Almost.

The armed guard passed next, in full regalia, along with musicians and dancers of all sorts. Finally the royal family arrived. The King and Queen drove in an elaborate carriage, much like the one Oran and I had seen only days ago.

The Prince rode behind them on a decorated horse. One of the orphans began tugging my dress.

"What is it Keelie?" I asked her.

"Oran!" She mumbled, pointing to the parade.

"Where?" I asked, stumbling out into the street, searching for him everywhere. I was so desperate to find him I wasn't paying attention where I was going. I heard the gasp of the crowd before I realized what was happening, and at the very last moment I watched as a horse practically fell on top of me. I fell down, covering my head with my hands. The horse whinnied, but its driver directed the blow of its hooves away from me.

"Carys!" The orphans yelled, joining me from their spots on the side of the road.

"I'm alright." I called back, motioning for them to stay where they were. Embarrassed I bowed before the Prince, keeping my head down from the shame.

"Well if it isn't my Little Sparrow. It's been quite a while hasn't it." The rider of the horse called down to me. I went paler then usual, refusing to move from my spot. It couldn't be. Slowly I looked up at the Prince, and my worst fears were realized. It was Oran, my Oran but instead of his natural, carefree grin, the smirk I had first grown used to had re-emerged. No wonder he was such a spoiled brat. He was the Prince. The same Prince Valerian whom I had felt sorry for being alone all of the time.

But how long had he known who he was? Did he purposely leave me worried at the orphanage, hoping to pay me back for lying to him? I didn't really understand why he chose to do that. And he called me Little Sparrow, a nickname he had never uttered while we were together and he was Oran. My mind was getting more and more confused by the minute. I could feel myself beginning to cry. Why was he being so heartless.

"Crying isn't like you Little Sparrow, normally you would have an insult to throw back at my face." The Prince continued.

"What can I possibly have to say to you now? I feel like my insides are being ripped into pieces. I can't believe I actually waited for you. For days I tried to find you!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking honestly confused.

"All of the orphans were worried sick too! Keelie's been crying for days!"

"Who is Keelie? I think you might have hit your head little sparrow, I didn't leave you anywhere; I haven't seen you since that day with the apples. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a parade to finish. You've made enough of a spectacle of yourself don't you think?" And without another word he rode away. Thankfully he was at the end of the parade, because I didn't move, and I would have been trampled.

I could feel the crowd staring at me before they left. Oran, no, not Oran. The Prince. I felt tears drip down my face as Faolan and the rest of the orphans gathered around me, looking as confused as I felt.

Keelie grabbed my arm, as she rubbed her runny nose on her sleeve.

"But Carys why was Oran mean again? Doesn't he like us anymore?" She sniffled. Trying to stop my own tears I hugged the child tightly.

"Of course he still likes you sweetheart, he just doesn't like me that's all." I answered as honestly as I could. After quite some time had passed I got up and went home to the orphanage. Matron saw all of our faces as soon as we got inside, and after sending the orphans outside to play she helped me take a seat.

"What happened dear?" She questioned.

"We found Oran."

"You did? Where is he?" She asked excitedly. I think Matron had grown fond of him too, though perhaps it was merely due to his uncanny ability to make her money.

"He's Prince Valerian. I imagine he is back at the palace getting ready to continue his birthday celebrations." I answered, still unable to come to terms with that fact myself. Matron just laughed as if it was all a good joke.

"No really Carys, where is he."

"I told you, believe me or not, but he almost ran me over with his horse and insulted me in front of a crowd of parade goers. Trust me, he's the Prince, and he hates me again. I don't know when he remembered who he was, but I am assuming it was before you gave us the day off, otherwise why would he have run away after he-" I stopped midsentence, not really wanting to admit what I had done.

"After he what dear." Matron prodded

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry, can I just be alone right now?" I pleaded. Matron nodded, but before she could leave the room there was a knock on the door. I heard her mumble with what sounded like multiple visitors, and just decided to curl up in a ball on the chair and try to get some sleep.

"Carys there are men here to see you." Matron said quietly. I stood up, wondering who it could be. From the look on Matron's face I didn't want to know. Standing up from the chair I was shocked to see what appeared to be an entire platoon of guards, just waiting to speak with me.

"Hello." I said tentatively. "Can I help you?"

The guards didn't say anything, they just remained in an eerie state of quiet that unnerved me to no end. This was it. I had been caught. It was the end for me. I never should have taken the Prince and not reported it to anyone but I had let my temper get the best of me. What were they going to do to me? Throw me in jail? Torture me until I confessed to kidnapping the only heir to the royal throne?

"Look! I'm sorry alright! I know what I did was wrong but there really isn't any need to make such a scene about it in a house with so many children! Honestly if I knew who Oran really was I never would have played such a trick on him, even if he deserved it! But truthfully it was all my idea. Neither Matron nor this orphanage had anything to do with my ploy!" I suddenly burst out, unable to hide my fear or guilt any longer, and yet still the soldiers said nothing. Matron looked at me awkwardly from the other side of the room, and though she was trying to conceal it, I could tell she was just as frightened as me.

"May I ask who it is you are?" A stately voice as light as the ringing of gentle bells said, breaking the orderly silence. I felt myself turn paler then I already was.

"You – you mean you don't know that already? Oran, I mean the Prince didn't tell you about me himself?" I asked, scanning the crowd for any signs of the speaker. I noticed as the guards began to shift apart like a wave, as a beautiful lady with dark hair and eyes travelled through the crowd. Even though I had never seen the Queen of Vayle before I was certain that this was her. It could be no body else. She was so regal looking, with kind eyes favoured with the most delicate wrinkles, which only made her look more regal then she already appeared. What surprised me most however, was the fact that she was smiling, even though I was certain that she must have suspected me for kidnapping her only child.

"No my dear. He can't seem to recall anything of the time he was away. He wandered into the palace with no memories, just a bump on his head the size of a melon and this." The Queen said pulling something out of her pocket. Moving slightly closer in order to inspect what it was that she was holding, I attempted to ignore the soldiers' suspicious stares when I realized that the Queen was dangling the very Norsundrian opal necklace I had admired in the shop window.

I covered my face with my hands, and started to cry.

"I don't understand! You mean to say he really didn't remember me today at the parade- that he has no idea who any of the orphans are anymore? He spent a lot of time here! He _lived _with us!"

"Please don't cry child. His lack of memory only made it very difficult to track you down. The necklace provided us with a clue, as well as the words of the travelling gypsy Jotun, who thought that my son was with an orphan. Looking at you I seriously doubt that you did him any harm, I just want to know what happened." The Queen continued gently as a guard cleared the seat I had just got up from in order for her to sit down. I suddenly felt very upset that I hadn't anything to offer her, although it wasn't as if I knew that I was going to be harbouring royalty, or even that I had been for almost a month.

I sniffed, and rubbed my teary eyes. Taking a deep breath, I told her everything I knew. How I had first met the Prince when Faolan had run into him, and all of our interactions since then. I thought it best not to leave anything out; so that I couldn't be accused of being dishonest should the Prince ever solve his memory problems.

"I never knew who he was. If I would have I never would have done what I did. I was angry with him for the way he treated us orphans, and I thought I could get revenge. It was wrong of me, and I knew that as soon as I saw that he accepted everything I told him without any question. But after we spent all of those days together I couldn't bear to tell him the truth because I didn't want him to leave. I'm so sorry for being so selfish and for causing you to worry, but if its any consolation I have felt the same way since he ran off that night. Please believe I never meant to hurt you or your family. I suppose I just wasn't thinking about that. An orphan isn't used to considering family into such situations" I finished rather pathetically, though I had no idea what else to say.

"What is your name?" The Queen asked me, a small lop-sided smile playing on her lips that reminded me suddenly of her son's.

"I am Carys Your Majesty." I answered attempting a curtsy that failed miserably.

"Well Carys, I feel very lucky that it was you who found my son and cared for him despite the way he treated you. I love him dearly but lately he has been trying to rebel against his father for – personal reasons that are best not to be discussed at present. However the fact of the matter is that someone tried to kill him, or at least cause him great harm and you are the only one who caught a glimpse of them." She stated bluntly. I had never really thought about it. Perhaps the Prince's attack wasn't random at all. Now that I was able to consider his station I suddenly realized that perhaps it wasn't a robbery, or a vengeance beating gone awry as I had first supposed. What if it was a deliberate attempt on Prince Valerian's life?

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but it was dark, and I couldn't make out any faces." I answered sadly, only wishing I had more information to give her.

"You mentioned that there was a man with a distinctive limp. If Valerian hurt him as much as you think, perhaps the perpetrator still has that injury, or at least a bruise of some sort. Come to the palace and I'll make sure you get employment as a servant to the royal family so you can keep a look out for him, at least during the birthday celebrations. After that you are free to do as you please." The Queen offered, taking me aback.

"But I can't go; I cannot leave my brother, and the other orphans. They need me here." I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"I understand but my offer isn't really negotiable. I know you are aware that Valerian's 21st birthday signifies his eligibility to take over his father's crown whenever they both see fit. If any harm comes to my son, not only will Vayle not have a legitimate heir, but his murder would cause international havoc. What if I can promise that you will make a wage that we can deliver to the orphanage each week? Will my plan prove acceptable to you then?" She finished.

I admit it was a good idea, and even though I knew nothing of politics I was well aware that there was more then one country who wanted Vayle under their own command. Any sign of weakness on Vayle's part had the capacity to lead to an all out war. Besides, the orphanage could use the steady influx of Hur.

"She accepts!" I heard Matron say from her corner of the room. I tossed her a look as if to say thank you for speaking for me, then excused myself to talk to her in private, the Queen merely nodding her head. Once in a secluded area Matron smacked me lightly on the arm.

"Carys you must go! Do you want Oran to get hurt again?" She pressured.

"Of course not! But he has no idea who I am anymore. He hates me and I'm terrified to see him again, you have no idea how much it hurt to be cast aside by him today, just like that day on the streets so long ago – especially since I thought he had changed!" I snapped back.

"Nonsense, even if you're too blind to see it I know he truly loved you. Why do you think I let him stay for so long. I admit at first I let you get away with your little plan because we might get reward money, and after it continued we got a permanent, unpaid employee. I may be old but I saw the way you two acted around each other, and every day your little infatuation grew. How could I have tossed him out on the street only to see you heartbroken? If you don't go to the palace now he may never remember his time here, and if he only could I assure you he'd change for the better. Plus, we can use the money." Matron concluded as I turned bright red with embarrassment. The worst part of listening to her speech was the knowledge that she was right. Without another word Matron grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back into the main room of the orphanage.

She'll leave with you now."She stated, shoving me off towards the Queen and her soldiers.

"I'll say your goodbyes to the children; it'll be easier that way. Besides, you'll only be gone for a short while, until the birthday celebrations are over. Now go!" She commanded giving me a quick wave. She was never very good at goodbyes. As I left the orphanage my heart ached, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. I was scared, excited and sad all at the same time. What had I gotten myself into now? This situation was far too strange and miraculous for me to understand, and for a brief moment, I wished that I could undo it all. After all, in reality I was being taken to a sort of prison = the sort of one inhabited by an indentured servant, and all to free the Prince, whose own mind had become an even more difficult prison to escape from.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! Thanks to all my new subscribers and reviewers! I'm happy you're enjoying it! This chapter is where this story actually begins (which is sort of hard to believe since it's a decent length already!) Again I apologize for the delay, but I have to wait until I go to my grandmothers to upload my chapter, and even there I can't edit... Once again I beg pardon for any grammatical or spelling errors in my chapter. Once I go back to school I give you my oath that it shall be corrected by either myself (or a loving room mate *hint hint*) Enjoy the plot twists in the chapter. They will go places!

**Chapter 9**

I had never ridden in a carriage before, and though the furnishings and seats were more comfortable then I could ever have imagined the atmosphere certainly wasn't. Although I was alongside the Queen there were also two soldiers who stared at me the entire time, almost as if I had the capacity to harm their Queen in any way, when clearly I could never muster such a thing. Braiding my hair nervously I merely attempted not to meet their gazes, and so I stared at the floor instead.

I doubted the Queen was much of a chatterer, or that it was even appropriate to bring up a conversation anyways. There was so much that I had wanted to ask her however, since after all, she was brought up as a commoner like any other. I wanted to know how it was she met the king, and how it was they had fallen in love, since it was made clear to the general populace that their marriage was by no means arranged by any party other then themselves. I suppose such a feat gave hope to the common man, that they too would have the capacity to better themselves just as the Queen had. At the very least she was an inspiration to the lot of us.

When we arrived at the palace I followed the Queen into a more subdued passageway located far from the general splendour of the main entrance of the palace. That way I supposed we were able to come and go with little notice, since I highly doubted that the royal family wanted anyone to know of Oran's – the Prince's absence. Obviously, as the news hadn't been made public in the first place.

I continued up vast flights of stairs decorated with flickering torches, tapestries and artwork finer then anything I had ever seen in my entire life. At the end of a wide hallway stood a portrait of who I assumed to be the royal family at a much earlier age. Even though he was much younger in the picture I could pick out the Prince anywhere. The artist had portrayed his lopsided grin to near perfection, so it seemed that he had possessed it even before he grew older and significantly more rude. I must have been staring at it, because the Queen noticed where my gaze was directed.

"That was painted on Valerian's 10th birthday. It seems like only yesterday, but now he is old enough to be king. I know I should have more faith in him, but I don't think he's ready. Not yet at least. Even though he looks like a man he still has a lot of growing left to do in his heart." She mused while she too began to stare at the picture.

"I know it isn't my place to say Your Majesty, but I have met the Prince on two very different occasions. The first time I would have agreed with you about how he wasn't ready to take care of a kingdom. But the way he behaved at the orphanage showed me how responsible he really was. He did so much for everyone, and if he cares for Vayle like he did the orphanage then I would be honoured to have him as my king." I replied honestly. The only problem was he didn't know he had done all of those things anymore, and perhaps he didn't even believe that he could in his present state of mind. As Oran I guess he really didn't have anything to loose by being confident in his abilities.

The Queen didn't say anything in regards to my comment, but she was beaming with a mother's pride. Next she ushered me into a small study, dimly lit by the glow of a crackling fire and a few candles. A man sat at a beautiful desk, his head in his hands. I smiled as the Queen moved towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder lightly. Made aware of her presence the man, who I assumed to be King Alaric of Vayle, rose from his dishevelled position and smiled, albeit sadly.

They whispered to one another for a moment before the Queen beckoned me over to them. The King was a very tall man, and I could tell that at one time his hair was a deep brown, though now it was mostly grey. His eyes, like his son's, were bright blue.

"So you are the child who kidnapped my son." He said, his eyes glinting at playfulness.

"Yes Your Majesty. And I am more sorry then I can say for the imposition." I replied with the best curtsy I could muster. I instantly liked him as well as his wife. Unlike what I had first thought, the royal couple was kind, and not at all haughty.

"I was right to worry I would never see him again, though not for the reasons I believed. Still I am disturbed by his attack, and agree that it would be best for you to keep an eye on him. I will arrange for you to replace his present personal maid." The King said decidedly.

"But Your Majesty I can hardly displace the poor woman. Isn't there another job I can do without forcing someone to be without work?" I said, then realizing I had just talked back to the King I covered my mouth quickly. The King brushed it off and began to chuckle.

"Don't trouble yourself. Her employment would be taken care of. For the time being I will make your presence known to the leaders of the servant houses and your accommodations will be secured." He said, and then jotting down a quick letter, he gave it to a wandering page boy who had somehow known he was needed.

"Now down to the heart of the matter." The King continued while his wife sat on a chair near the fire to watch the interaction about to take place.

"As my wife has informed you, my son is currently experiencing a difficult personal situation. He remembers nothing of you or his life with you. I do not know the relationship you have with the Prince, but if there was any feeling beyond friendship it must end here. The people have not yet been informed, but Valerian is engaged to be married. If he does learn of your existence then I am afraid you will have to leave, and such a situation is hardly preferable to any party. "

If I wasn't so self-conscious of my actions in front of the King and Queen I would have fainted. As it stood I felt tears well up in my eyes. I bit my tongue in an attempt to prevent myself from crying, and in my head I tried to reason with myself. He was a Prince. Of course he was engaged. Probably to some beautiful Princess who was accomplished in every way and he probably loved her too because she was sweet, kind and gentle. And there I was kidnapping him and keeping him from her. I was the one in the wrong, and despite the pain I just had to keep thinking that Oran was gone. He had vanished the day I had kissed him and now there was only the Prince who could never know about me. And I certainly harboured no feelings towards him.

In the end, I merely nodded, certain that I would be unable to vocalize anything without breaking down in tears. I couldn't have said anything to change my situation and as much as I'd always heard if you love someone you should fight to keep them I knew that it was a truly useless endeavour when the feelings were not mutual.

"Thank you for being so cooperative my dear. I assure you that you will be vastly rewarded as soon as the Prince's birthday celebrations have completed." The King finished, while the Queen smiled in agreement. After saying good evening to the King and Queen I was escorted by a page to a large hall in order to wait to be collected by a servant leader. I was in an awful mood, and in retrospect I probably made the poor boy feel awkward. I was impressed by the fact that I was holding my tears well, though perhaps it was only due to the fact that I had cried them all out long ago.

It was at that moment that I made myself a pact. If I shed any more tears for Oran's sake I'd be virtually useless in protecting the Prince, and so my earlier idea of completely separating their two personalities was the only way I could cope. I would pretend that I was a normal servant girl, with no special connection to him at all. As I decided this to myself, I heard the door to the hall open, and saw a girl enter.

She was about my age, perhaps a bit older, with unruly burgundy hair hastily placed in a bonnet. It didn't appear as if she was prepared to meet anyone this late at night. Still she looked cheerful and had an enormous grin was plastered on her face.

"Hey there! I'm Renira Cavanaugh, the head of bunk number 64. We just lost one of our members, so I was really happy to hear you just came up from the orphanage. News travels real fast around here, so I thought I'd claim you before anyone else had the chance."

I bowed my head a little in thanks. I was certain she hadn't come by accident. The King had probably found a way to ensure her cooperation, although I wasn't sure how much she had been told, and so felt it best to keep my mouth shut tightly about my situation.

Renira grabbed my hand eagerly, and dragged me along behind her, so I waived goodbye to the page boy who had kept me company and followed her obediently out of the palace.

We walked for about ten minutes until we reached one of what must have been one of a hundred identical houses, all surrounded by plain sandy grounds. Renira talked excitedly on our way, all about where I would be living as well as the other bunkmates I would sharing a home with. Unfortunately I couldn't tell her I would only be staying a short while, and was still quite upset besides, so I merely listened as she prattled on.

"In Vayle, the servants are organized into these houses depending on their station and duties. It's safer that way since we can all travel to the palace together in a group, and it's more social besides. There will be 3 others besides us in the same bunk. Even though we aren't paid or anything the nobles ensure that we are well taken care of both physically and emotionally. Everyone who lives in our bunk works directly with the royal family in some capacity or another. Generally it is very rare for a first-timer to be placed with us, but the King's letter assures me that you are a special case. I don't know how it is you came to be here but he seemed to hold you in high esteem." She spoke, impressed. I was glad she was so satisfied with her life as a slave. It seemed to me I had spent my entire existence trying to avoid being in her situation and yet she was so perfectly contented I found myself admiring her optimistic outlook.

Renira opened the door to where I assumed our bunk house was, as it had a large number 64 plastered on the side. She called inside as she opened the door, telling whoever was inside that she had brought me along with her.

The first person that approached me upon entering the bunk was a man, older then I by about 10 years. He had curly brown hair and eyes to match. Upon meeting me he held out his hand, which I took, albeit a little shyly especially since he kissed it – completely unabashed.

"Phinn Loughly at your service Miss Carys. If you need anything, _anything_ at all don't hesitate to ask!" He said, earning a grin from Renira.

"Don't you be trying to charm the new meat now! Just so you know Carys, Phinn is quite the ladies' man, but he's amazing on the guitar, and his voice ain't half bad either. We even have a makeshift musicians group in this bunk."

"Really? How exciting!" I exclaimed, the news raising my mood a little. "Do you sing often? I'd love to hear you!"

"We usually perform at the end of the week after our shift for the other servants and you're more then welcome. I suppose that would be tomorrow seeing as you've come at the end of the week..." He added as an afterthought while he scratched his chin.

"I look forward to it." I tried to laugh. Perhaps this bunk was just the thing for me if I was going to have to stay here. If I was going to be heartbroken, what better way to do so then through music? We chatted for a little longer, until the door to the bunk house opened, and in walked a elderly woman with grey hair. For all her age, she was still very stately and slim. Her pale eyes regarded me with appraisal, and I almost felt nervous under her scrutiny. How had Renira managed to be the head of the bunk ahead of this imposing woman? I wondered.

"My name is Mona. I've been here for a little over a year now, so I'm won't be as helpful as the others, but should you need guidance I'll be glad to help as well." She said kindly, so I hoped I had earned her approval.

"Thank you so much. All of you are being so nice. I had no idea the bunk houses had this sort of atmosphere. To formally introduce myself, my name is Carys Lohargain. I'm an orphan, and I'm here since the orphanage, or rather the Matron" I added in a slightly bitter tone "didn't want to keep me anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that Carys, but know that this is a great home. We are treated exceedingly well here. We have another member, a young girl named Kiara, but she's out on an errand at the moment for the noble she serves so you'll meet her later." Mona said.

Nodding, I was directed to the hammock that would act as my bed for the next little while. With a sigh I looked around at my new environment, and remembered that I was here for Oran...for Valerian. I would help him survive the next few weeks, and at least working here, I would be close to him, though it pained me that he could never know who I was, else King Alaric would make me leave. But I knew it was better that way, so long as I could remember my promise to myself. I would never be able to treat the Prince like I had Oran, because instead of being his equal I was just the insignificant little sparrow once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: May I just say sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, and this chapter is slightly subpar, but I vow to you my updates will become more regular again. I could offer you a pile of excuses but I'm sure you don't care, you just want to read my chapter. (In case anyone has forgotten you may want to go back to make sure you remember what happened because this baby is all going to begin to tightly wind before it unravels) 3 to all my reviewers, you are amazing and I am so thankful!

God Bless,

Charlotte

* * *

I woke up very early, nervous for the day to start since I wasn't sure what it was exactly that I was supposed to be doing. After laying in the uncomfortable hammock for about an hour I heard bells ring loudly, supposedly like an alarm to wake the hundreds of servants on the grounds. Renira led me outdoors, where she fetched water from a well to fill a wash basin, where we all washed our faces and hands before the start of a busy day.

The youngest member of our bunk, named Kiara, reminded me a lot of my younger brother, and strangely enough, she seemed to form an instant attachment to me. Throughout the whole morning she busied herself in assuring I had everything I needed to be comfortable, and in fact having a child around set my heart at ease, at least more so then I would have felt without any at all.

According to Mora, our duties each day were distributed by the head of servants, named Kurtz. I couldn't imagine having such a job, there must have been so much work involved.

It was a fairly long trek to the palace from our bunk, but we certainly weren't as far back as some, so in that way I could feel thankful. We went in through the servants door, where I met Kurtz himself. He was very old, he must have seen almost 70 years, and had the whitest hair I had ever seen. Obviously doing so much hard work had been good for him.

He greeted everyone with a pleasant smile, and when his eyes made it to me he regarded me knowingly, raising his bushy eyebrow.

"You must be Carys." He said softly. I nodded tentatively, worried that he wouldn't like me, or trust me, since I had no idea what he had been told. However it appeared that King Alaric had been more then generous with his description, as Kurtz smiled warmly and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Yes I am sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." I replied with the best manners I could muster while I clasped his in friendship.

"I've been informed of your situation. You'll be replacing the Prince's chambermaid Renee who has, albeit conveniently, fallen ill this morning. Your position basically requires you entering his room, and waking him with his breakfast. I'll forewarn you, the Prince doesn't like to be roused from his slumber but unfortunately it is quite necessary for him to wake up so that he is able to attend to his daily duties."

I hesitated to say of course he didn't. It really did feel like he was completely different from Oran, who had woken up extra early to help me out with the orphans.

"His breakfast will be ready in the kitchen in about a half an hour. For the time being, get dressed into the uniform we've gotten ready for you in the back there. It may be a touch large for you, I wasn't estimating your size very well I suppose." Kurtz laughed while shoving me off into the direction of a back room where I could change. It appeared that I was just going to be thrust into the thick of things without much training or advice, probably because nobody had time to give me any.

After I had gotten dressed into a simple blue uniform with an apron and bonnet to match I went towards where I had been instructed the kitchen was. I could hear the clanging of pots and pans and smelled something absolutely delicious that made my stomach growl. Unfortunately the servants couldn't eat until after the royalty did, so I would have to cope with my hunger until the Prince had left his room for the morning.

I was told that the Prince's room was impossible to miss, but as I walked down the hall I couldn't tell one doorway apart from another. There had to be hundreds of them lining the passage. How could anyone find where they were supposed to go in this place? It was absolutely ridiculous. Nevertheless I continued walking, hoping desperately to find some sort of sign marking my destination, or at least someone to ask, but the hallways were hopelessly bare.

It was in the corner of my eye that I saw it, and knew immediately why I had been told that Prince Valerian's room was impossible to miss. The doorway was immense – gigantic – inhuman really. I didn't understand why it was even necessary, unless to promote the Prince's already swollen ego.

Knocking on the door, I didn't receive any sort of answer, and so I assumed that he must still be asleep. Joy.

Creeping into the room silently, I realized that if someone really did have an agenda against the Prince, it would be awfully easy for them to sneak in here. I knew I didn't hold much sway for the King, but I still wondered if I had the ability to suggest that there be a little more security. Then again – I was sure the King had already thought of it, and I was probably being watched from more then one angle secretly.

I contemplated for a while about the best method of awaking him. At the orphanage, Oran never had any problems waking up on time, but the man laying in front of me wasn't Oran I had to remind myself, and so I wasn't sure which path to choose. Perhaps shaking him to conscious wasn't the best of ideas, since undoubtedly he would consider it a breach of protocol and I'd be fired before I could reach my goal. Instead, I chose to draw back the heavy velvet curtains, praying that the sun would wake him so I wouldn't have to.

Unfortunately, the curtains were much heavier then I had anticipated, and while I tried to pull them open, I tumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

Well, that certainly woke him up. Prince Valerian shot up from his bed more quickly then a cat pounces on a mouse, yelling all of the while. I admit I was quite startled as well, and shrieked as he pulled out what appeared to be a knife out from underneath his pillow. Frightened, I bowed low to the ground, my head touching the floor.

"Who on earth are you? Where is Renee?" He demanded.

"She's sick Your Highness, so I'm her replacement." I muttered. I heard him sheath his knife, and thought it safe to get up. As soon as he saw my face he seemed shocked.

"Little Sparrow? Last I saw you were at the parade making a scene. Why are you here? Are you following me?" He asked, almost sounding concerned himself. I hesitated to say that I was.

"No Your Highness, I assure you it is merely a coincidence. The incident at the parade convinced Matron she no longer needed me around if I was going to cause such trouble." I answered, and it was virtually the truth.

"I see." He answered. How kind of him to apologize for his behaviour, but I guess that would have been asking too much.

"I brought your breakfast; it's on the tray there. Would you like to eat it at the table, or in bed Your Highness?" I questioned, using a monotone voice so that my distaste for him wouldn't be evident by my speech. The Prince pondered for a moment, like where he wanted to eat was the most difficult decision he would make all day – it probably would be. Or perhaps it would be a toss up between that and what to wear, but even his clothing was probably chosen for him by some servant or another depending on his activities for the day.

"On the table." He finally answered gruffly.

"You could say please." I grumbled back, which in retrospect probably wasn't the wisest thing I could have done.

"I could, but considering I am the Prince, and as my servant it is your _job_ to see to my needs I am not overly concerned if I forget my manners. In case you haven't noticed I am in a bad mood." He answered like it was some sort of excuse for the way that he was acting.

"When are you in a good mood? I'm sorry for being blunt Your Highness but you could be a bit more respectful to your servants. After all, it is servants who cook your meals, make your bed and ensure your life runs smoothly. Get on their bad sides and you could be in for it." I reasoned, pouring tea for him.

"I suppose you're right, though I don't think you've taken into account the fact that I control who lives and stays in this place. The world is much harsher outside these walls for one such as you."

"And how would you know? You've probably never taken a step outside of your perfect little world in here to notice all of the wonderful things that your kingdom has to offer. Instead, you sit in here and mope because you have to marry somebody you don't like." I yelled, and instantly realized that I had said something that I shouldn't. Oh Carys how could you be so stupid! I asked myself, mentally pushing myself down a flight of stairs.

"How do you know about that?" He said. I formulated a quick response in my head.

"Your Highness, though you don't deem us worthy enough to notice our existence, the servants hear everything. I only assumed you wouldn't be happy about marrying a stranger, but you are more then welcome to correct me if this isn't so."

The Prince sighed, running his hands through his hair in an all too familiar gesture that made my heart ache.

"For an annoying little sparrow you sure are perceptive. I don't want to marry the Lady Rhoda of Deriving, but I don't really have a choice. You most likely have never met my father, but he is a difficult man to say no to."

I almost laughed aloud. I knew all to well, but somewhere deep inside I realized that I was very glad that the Prince didn't want to marry this woman, though I knew that I shouldn't think of such things anymore.

"Well Your Highness, as displeasing of an arrangement it may seem to you, you may tell me of your problems since considering Renee's sickness I may end up being around for a while. I warn you though, don' t ask me for advice or my opinion unless you're willing to hear a straight answer." I said with a curtsy.

"I'll prepare your bath now." I continued in order to change the subject, and to my astonishment I was not answered with a sarcastic retort about how he didn't need to confess anything to anyone and I was just being ridiculous. Instead, the Prince remained silent. And for that small moment in time, it almost felt as if I was with Oran again, together in the orphanage without a care in the world. But when the time came for me to leave to finish my other chores, the moment vanished along with the small comfort that I had felt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N: May I just say that I am on the ball once again. Though I am sure there are much better things that I could be doing right now, helping Carys and Val through their ordeal seems to be the most important. Besides, I don't think Valerian appreciates being written as such a jerk, so I promised I'd work it out a little for him.

* * *

That night, I returned home from work absolutely exhausted. I wanted nothing more then to collapse in my tiny cot and sleep until the next day – preferably until noon. As I opened the door to the bunk house however, I met 4 pairs of curious eyes that all seemed fixated on me. I tried to ignore my roommates' stares, and began to get changed out of my uniform and into one of my own dresses behind a small screen. When I had finished, their eyes were still on me, and no one had said a single word.

"What?" I finally asked, mildly annoyed at the situation.

"Is it true Carys? Did you really get Renee's position?" Kiara asked enthusiastically. Ah, so that's what the trouble was. I supposed it would appear rather odd that a brand new servant was given such a seemingly important task.

"If you mean that I'm the victim of the Prince's temper in the morning, then it's true." I answered, as if the last thing in the whole world I wanted to do was such a job.

"I don't get it." Renira said. "How come you got to do that? Most people generally have to work their way up the ranks so they can serve the actual royalty. It's a pretty vigorous selection process actually."

I shrugged. I really had no idea how things worked, but obviously there was something fishy about my new appointment.

"Sorry everyone, I really can't say. But I promise, it's nothing to be envious of. He actually pulled a knife out on me when I tried to wake him up!" I pouted going over sit down on my hammock, but apparently my new roommates weren't going to let go of the topic so easily. I guess I can understand, even I have always held a mysterious fascination with members of royalty.

"Was he really as ornery as everyone says?" Mora asked curiously.

"Well if everyone says he's a completely out of his mind, then yes. Yes he is. But you know, I don't think that he's having a good time with his situation right now. Does anyone know anything about his fiancée?" I asked, truly curious as to what this girl was like.

"I can help you there Carys dear." Phinn said, jumping down from his bunk. "The _Lady of Deriving_ is beautiful to be sure, and she has suitors a plenty. But her father's always had an eye on the crown and he passed that desire onto her. Her whole life has been devoted to marrying Valerian, and they've known each other since they were children."

"You certainly seem to be quite knowledgeable on the subject." I grimaced.

"If it has to do with the ladies, then Phinn always has the answer." Renira laughed, flicking him on the shoulder.

"But why is their engagement so important?" I wondered.

"Oh that's simple. It's because Deriving is its own region, not loyal to Vayle or any of the other neighbouring countries, and its harbour makes it a port of significance for everyone. It's only natural that King Alaric would seek to exploit it. He's a kind man, but he's not stupid." Ren scoffed.

"That doesn't seem fair though does it? I mean he got to marry who he loved. Why shouldn't his son have the same opportunity?" Kiara asked. I was glad that I wasn't the only one who was a little confused on that particular matter.

"He also didn't have parents breathing down his neck to tell him what he could and couldn't do." Phinn replied as he walked over to his bunk and pulled out a guitar. I supposed that he was right. King Alaric's parents had both passed away under the rule of the Usuper King Reglan.

"Anyway, on to a much more pleasant topic! I told you yesterday that tonight it our little musical get together. I hope you still would like to join." He teased with a wink. I admit I had completely forgotten about it, but right now I didn't really feel like singing.

"That sounds great." I smiled falsely since I didn't want to give them the wrong idea. The whole bunk set about getting ready, whether it was grabbing their instruments, or getting changed into more casual clothing, though just before we were all about to head out the door, there was a knock on it. A messenger who Kiara seemed to know rather well dropped off a letter, apparently for me. Puzzled I accepted it gratefully, opening the envelope while the others watched curiously.

All it said was _This belongs to you _in elaborate script, but along with the letter, was the blue pendant I loved so much. I knew then that it must have been from the Queen, since she hadn't given it to me before, though I couldn't very well tell the others that. In fact, I was sort of alarmed that she would send me anything in fear that it would destroy my anonymity, but in a way I figured that it served as thanks for my cooperation. The necklace was mine in a way.

"Thanks beautiful!" Renira exclaimed, and even Mona nodded in approval.

"Who's it from? No one signed their name, and the other runner didn't even know." Kiara asked.

"I left it behind at the orphanage. It must be from the Matron." I covered quickly.

"That's really nice. Is it an heirloom? A gift from a lover perhaps?" Renira pressed, poking me in the shoulder.

"Not really... It hardly has a history. It's just something that belongs to me." I shrugged. My bunkmates seemed to understand that I didn't really want to go on about it any further and left me alone to my thoughts while we walked towards the hub of the servant houses. There were already quite a few people gathered there, some with instruments already playing. Everyone looked like they were having a wonderful time, though unlike the day with the gypsies, I didn't feel much like singing anymore. When Phinn began to accompany Renira's singing I listened attentively. The song was beautiful and seemed to draw my mind away from the things that were bothering me, and yet I still didn't feel motivated to join in since the more I heard the singing, the more I was reminded of the last day I sang in front of such a large crowd.

While everyone was still having a good time, I decided to take a little walk on the grounds. You could still hear the music, and it sounded like Renira had finished. While I was walking, I heard footsteps behind me, and her voice call out my name.

"Hey Carys! Why'd you leave? Is everything alright?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry, you guys were brilliant. I suppose I'm just not in the mood for music right now." I answered honestly.

"You know, you can tell me if something is bothering you. I realize we've only just met but right now I'm the only one you have to talk to. I may be gorgeous, but I'm not stupid." She teased. "There's more to you then what's being let on. First you come here out of nowhere, and then you get assigned to work with the prince. It's a little suspicious."

I guessed the king hadn't ever explicitly told me I wasn't aloud to tell anyone, though it had definitely been implied in the conversation. Perhaps if I told her the truth I could have an ally on the inside. Renira certainly seemed like a trustworthy person, and provided I left out a few details, maybe she _could _know.

"Before I came here I was in love." I stated firmly, causing her to raise her eyebrow in interest.

"I barely knew him...I guess I didn't know him at all. The first time we met, we didn't exactly get along very well, but I saw him later being attacked. I didn't know who it was at first, but I went to help him and brought him back to the orphanage anyway. It was only after that when I learned that he'd lost his memory, and being spiteful, I lied. I made up a life for him that wasn't real, and he lived it better then I could have anticipated. I fell in love with him, but one day he was gone. The next time I saw him, he had no idea who I was anymore, he was his old self." I said.

"That's terrible Carys!" Renira exclaimed. "But I don't understand what-"

"What it has to do with the Prince?" I interrupted. "It was the Prince. And I'm the only one who saw his would be assassins, and apparently everyone thinks I can somehow prevent an attack from happening again! But I can't! I have no clue where to start! I probably shouldn't even be saying this to you." I suddenly broke down, sitting down on the sandy ground and covering my face with my hands. I felt Renira's warm hand on my shoulder.

"I – I don't even know what to say to you right now." She said quietly. "But I won't tell a soul I swear!"

"Thank you. It was nice to just tell you. I was just thinking about how living here isn't like back home since I could always tell my little brother everything. I'm really only staying here until after the final day of the Prince's birthday celebrations, I guess the King thinks there won't be much of a threat after that."

"That makes sense. With all of the fuss his birthday's causing, Valerian's a prime target. But who would want him dead? I mean I've heard that he's intimidating and rude, but I doubt that's reason enough to assassinate him."

"Whoever it was has a limp. Or at least an injury. That's all I really know." I answered pathetically.

"You know there just might be a way we can find out if that person's hanging about the palace." Renira said impishly after a few moments of silence. Grabbing my hand, she dragged me back to the group of servants.

"Hey everyone! In case you haven't met her yet, this the newest addition to my bunk Carys!" She shouted, causing several people to begin clapping. I felt extremely awkward.

"Carys is here because someone robbed her orphanage and the Matron sent her here because they couldn't afford for her to stay with her brother and the rest of the little ones! We need to keep our eyes and ears open! The culprit could be anyone, even a noble trying to cover up a sordid affair. All we know is that he has a limp or an injury on his leg! If _any_ of you see anyone like that please report to me immediately so we can help Carys get back to her family!"

For a story, I guess it was good enough, and it fit in with what I had already told my bunkmates. I just wasn't sure if I wanted the story to travel around the hundreds of servants that worked around the palace, though there was no stopping it now.

"There. The servants at Vayle Castle are the best spies in the whole country. Someone will know something about the man with the limp. All we need is time." She said to me after in hushed tones. With a sigh, I answered.

"Time is something I'm not sure we have."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello all, and thank you for the lovely reviews. The few I got definitely made my day! I feel that I get much more inspired to write when I get them. So this chapter is dedicated to you, Frogster, for being a faithful reviewer! And also to you melti-chun and Iliana11, thank you so much! If you like my story I urge you to review! I won't put up any silly stipulations like "I won't update if I don't get reviews" because I enjoy writing, but my favourite part about it is when I know that people actually enjoy what I'm doing so if you do please, if you have the time, say so :)

C.

Chapter 12

The next day dawned with good weather, and even bright and early I could tell it was going to be very warm outside. After getting up and ready I walked with Renira and the rest of my bunk towards the castle, ensuring that I wore my pendant underneath my uniform. The feeling of its weight on my chest brought me a comforting feeling, even if I couldn't see it. I was a little less then eager to be going to see the Prince again and hoped that I didn't have a knife pulled on me this morning.

Once we got inside, we all went our separate ways, Renira giving me a pitiable look before turning away to perform whatever task she was going to be given. So much for a vote of confidence. It wasn't like I didn't know my situation was hopeless enough already.

With a sigh I made my way up to the prince's chambers with his breakfast, and had a much easier time finding where it was I was going. Unlike the day before, he was already awake when I knocked on the door, and yelled at me to enter through it.

"Good morning Your Highness." I said quietly, offering him a small curtsy. Without another word I put his meal down on his dining table and waited for his further orders. He didn't say anything at first, but I could feel his eyes fixated on me as I moved about the room to light the hearth. I began to get a little bit annoyed with the prickly sensation on my neck, and though I tried my best to ignore it I just couldn't do it.

"Do you have something to say to me?" I asked, rolling my eyes while facing away from him so that he didn't see.

"Not particularly." He replied nonchalantly.

"Well then why do you keep staring at me?"

"I'm not."

"Yes. You are. I may be a servant but I'm not stupid." I retorted. It was funny how he tried to deny it, and I could almost picture his eyebrows knotting together as I tried to formulate a retort. In order to avoid the lurching of my heart when he did so, I remained facing away from him.

"But you must be. Any wise person would know that to question a man with the power to have you executed is stupid indeed." He finished. Well I supposed he had me there.

"I hardly doubt that you're the type to have an innocent maid killed on a fancy Your Highness." I answered, considerably more careful with my words despite the fact that I was certain he'd never harm a hair on my head. I knew that even though everyone seemed to be a little frightened of the prince Oran was still inside of him. His alternate personality couldn't have come from nowhere, and it must have been founded on the goodness that existed in his heart. I only wished he would show it more.

"With account to my present mood, I just might." He grimaced as he moved towards the chair and sat down. He picked up his fork, stabbing his eggs with enough force to crack the plate they were on. Glass shards flew across the floor and onto his lap causing him to jump into the air and brush himself off wildly.

"Are you alright?" I asked, rushing over to him. Shaking his head he sighed deeply as he swept the glass away from him on the floor and knelt down to pick it up with his hands.

"Please Your Highness, that's dangerous. I'll get a broom and clean up, and I'll go down and get you a new plate of breakfast. How would I explain myself if you cut your royal fingers?" I said, worriedly. It wasn't like the Prince, or Oran for that matter, to be so reckless.

"Don't bother. I'm not hungry anyway." He grumbled back. To ensure that it was safe enough to walk on the floor I took the broom that was used for cleaning the soot off of the fireplace, sweeping the small pieces of glass into the ash shovel temporarily.

"You need to eat. How are you supposed to do all of your royal duties if you don't?" I asked, mildly sarcastic. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"If by royal duties you mean showing my new _fiancée _around the palace then I am glad I shan't be able to fulfill them up to par." He grimaced like Keelie did when she didn't get her way.

"Ah. So that's the trouble." I mused in mock understanding. "I don't see why it bothers you so much. I hear she is quite lovely, and you've known her for quite some time anyway. Aren't the two of you at least friends?" I truly did want to know more about the Lady of Deriving, since Phinn's assessment of her character may not have summed up the way that Valerian felt about her.

"Hardly. She's as viperous as a snake and her eye has been on me since we were kids. I can't stand her, and the very idea that I have to spend the rest of my life with her makes me feel nauseous." He replied groaning. It seemed like Phinn was spot on. I didn't say anything, because quite honestly I didn't know what would be best. Should I laugh and tell him that his life was utopian in comparison to many others? Or should I pity him? Somehow I felt that neither answer would be appropriate and that the only thing I would succeed at accomplishing was making him angrier and more on edge then he already was. He noticed my lack of response, and I figured it must have puzzled him.

"What, no smart retorts?" He demanded.

"It's not my place to say." I replied simply.

"Well that certainly hasn't stopped you before." He continued, arching his eyebrow.

"I doubt you really care for my opinion. Or that you really want to hear it."

"Nevertheless. Amuse me." He finished, and it sounded rather final. It appeared I wasn't going to be given a choice.

I took a deep breath, and gathered my thoughts before speaking.

"Marrying Lady Rhoda is certainly beneficial to the country, and as the only heir to the throne, it is your responsibility to do your duty, regardless of how you feel about her personally. I suppose that's what I ought to tell you, but that's not really the way I feel. I think it's unfair that you can't choose who you want to be with like your father could just because of some tensions with a neighbouring country. You may be a prince, but you're human first. Then again, I'm just a servant so what do I know?" I stated rather weakly.

"Wouldn't that be selfish of me? Clearly you already think that I behave that way. What makes this instance any different?" He asked with an amused grin.

"It would be selfish, true." I started. "But I think if you already have to devote your entire life to the service of Vayle, then why can't you have one person to love and support you while you're doing so? Ruling a kingdom can't be easy, and it isn't something you should have to do alone. I admit that it's good that you hold Vayle as a priority in your heart, and I guess that's why you _are _going through with this engagement. Even if I wanted to I couldn't hold that against you, therefore I must conclude that you aren`t selfish at all."

"That almost sounds like a compliment. I am shocked Little Sparrow." He grinned.

"Don't let it get to your head, it's large enough already." I shot back, ready to leave the room. The conversation was awkwardly comfortable and I wanted to leave before the pangs of memory began to poke at my heart again. Absently I touched the blue pendant through the fabric of my uniform, allowing its presence to calm me down.

Before I got the chance to leave however, there was a knock at the door. Valerian spun around and grabbed his hair furiously.

"Why is she here now? She can't be here! It's too early! I'm not ready! I don't even know what to say to her!" He whispered, almost like he was in pain.

"Calm down!" I snapped quietly. "You don't want her to be offended do you? Open the door?"

"You open it!"

"Are you kidding me? It's your room, and she's your guest."

"I think you're forgetting your place Little Sparrow. Open it." He ordered, and so casting a glare in his direction I did as he asked.

There was a lady at the door, and she was as beautiful as Phinn described. He hair was inky black, and done up in an elaborate style with clasps of emerald gemstones that accentuated her eyes. Her dress was the same green, and it looked to be so delicate I wondered how she walked without ruining it. Quickly, so that she wasn't aware that I had been examining her, I curtsied.

"Can I help you my Lady?" I inquired politely.

"I am here to see the prince." He replied shortly, like she had no time to waste on a petty servant such as me.

"Of course my Lady, I shall inform him of your arrival. Who may I say is calling?" I continued, trying to give Valerian as much time as possible.

"I'm his _fiancée_, you twit. Let me through." She sneered, and then pushed me out of the way as if she couldn't be bothered with modern gentility. I didn't like her one bit, that much is clear, and I certainly didn't envy the Prince's position. I remained as far away from their reunion as was possible, while still making sure I could eavesdrop on their conversation. I was shocked to discover that she didn't even hide her manners from him.

"I thought we might as well get this over with. I don't care much for a tour around the palace, but since I shall be living here soon it is practical for me to learn the lay of the land so to speak. I'd also like to make some changes to the staffing as well. Starting with the cooks – my breakfast was awful, the eggs were completely runny. Also, that scruffy little maid will need to go. Honestly Valerian, how can you suffer such riffraff to serve you your food. She's dirtier then the room she's meant to be cleaning." I turned beat red and began to fume. How dare she?

"That isn't necessary Rhoda. I like the cooks, and that scruffy little maid just fine. You're not the Queen yet, and you won't be until my mother dies. I promise you she's very healthy." He drawled back. Frankly I was surprised that he stuck up for me like that. I wondered if my attempt at elucidating my opinions on marriage earned me some respect in his eyes, though I had to admit it that he seemed to change his attitudes quite a bit. He really was an enigma I felt I'd never fully understand.

"Now let us get this over with." He said, offering her his arm for the sake of appearances and decorum. Leading her past me and out the door he didn't glance at me once. I didn't know if I could even face him after that, but I knew we would have an awful lot to speak on the next morning, if he was in the mood. Though if I was forced to spend an entire day with such a harpy I doubted I would be.

After ensuring that the glass spillage was taken care of, the Prince's bed made, and his room altogether tidied I began to put away the laundry that I had brought up with me while I collected a better broom to sweep up the glass.

The Prince's closet was immense. Most people couldn't afford closets, as they were far too expensive to build into a home, and so they used wardrobes instead. I had never worried about it since I only ever owned a few articles of clothing, but I supposed a palace was different, and no luxury was denied those who lived here. While shuffling around in the closet I heard a sound at the door. I knew the prince wouldn't be back already, since I was sure his tour would last the whole day – or at least until dinner with his parents. I tried to ignore them. It was probably a maid cleaning around the area or something, and the sounds did end right away so I continued about my work until I suddenly smelled something burning. Wondering whether or not the smoke from the fireplace had began to stream out I went to go check, but was shocked to find instead, that the prince's gigantic wooden doorway was aflame, and I had no way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I fell into the flames and was completely engulfed by them. Oh my gosh. Wait! I am so sorry, this is not what is supposed to happen at all. Wouldn't that be awful! On that note though, please take a look at the new story I have posted. It is a joint effort with my bff Dalikins, and is a cute and terribly fluffy way to spend an afternoon. As of right now, the only review we have is from our other friend, and we get depressed by such things. Go ahead. Make our day! It is complete so you can be sure that you will get a happy ending! I hope you check it out! Now, onto the actual chapter. (On a side note thank you for the lovely reviews! I am so excited and blessed to have such lovely people reading my story! Please forgive me for my shameless advertising!)

The smell of the smoke was beginning to make my nose itch, and I could taste it in the back of my throat. How was I going to get out of the room? Frankly it seemed like the only way was through the window, but it was a very long drop to the ground, and I didn't think I could make it. I looked around me frantically for anything that might help me descend but found nothing I could use. Instead, I gazed out the window.

The Prince's room overlooked a courtyard, and I could see some sort of caravan set up below me. With a shock, I realized that it was the same as Jotun the gypsy's, who I had met so long ago. Without another option, I crawled out until I was standing on the window ledge, and with the loudest voice I could muster I shouted out for help. At first, I called out for anyone at all, and then, the proximity of Jotun's caravan inspired me to call out his name specifically. I supposed he must have heard me, for after a few moments, I saw him exit his mobile home with his wife and son, searching for the source of the noise.

"Jotun!" I yelled again, and this time, he saw me. I would have waived my hands, but I was far too frightened. The smoke was beginning to pour out of the windows, and I was positive others in the castle would have noticed by now, though there wasn't really anything they could do to help me in time.

"Miss Carys!" he called up, obviously recognizing me, even from the difference in height.

"Please, what should I do? I can't leave; there is a fire in here!" I replied, hanging onto the ledge as best I could.

"I am right beneath you, I can catch you! You must let go!" He shouted back. There was no way I could do such a thing! I was terrified enough as it was, and to let go without any certainty that I would be alright was hardly an incentive. Plus, what if I hurt Jotun? That would have been terrible.

"I can't! I'm too scared! Isn't there another way?"

"You must try Carys! Be brave! You have much more you must live for!" He shouted. I knew I wasn't brave, but he _was_ right. If I died here how could I ever protect Valerian? Clearly this fire was not a simple accident, and whoever was out to get him still wanted him gone. Even though my ability to identify the person was shallow at best, I was the best chance he had. I couldn't let him get hurt, not if it were within my power to prevent it. Clenching my eyes shut I told the gypsy I was ready, and I let go of my grasp. The air was pulled out of me as I fell, and for a split second I worried that I wouldn't make it, that is until I landed with a thump into Jotun's awaiting grasp. The force of my impact caused him to be knocked over as well, and so as soon as I regained my senses I asked him if he was alright.

"I am fine lady Carys. You are speaking to the man who once rescued a Flistarian princess who was trapped in a tower - single-handedly. This was hardly a trial for me!" He exclaimed.

"Well I am glad to know you are unhurt. I don't know how to thank you. You really are my hero." I laughed back at his enthusiasm, a welcome relief from the terror I had just felt.

"No need for thanks Carys, but I shall send Theisun to alert a guard of the danger immediately. He is much faster then his father." The gypsy said, muttering some instructions to his son.

"I'm sure the palace must already be aware. There is a lot of smoke. I don't know what happened, but I was putting away the prince's laundry and I heard a sound so I went to check on it. And then I came across that fire." I stated.

"Do you have any clues as to who started it?" He asked. I shook my head. As someone who was supposed to be protecting the prince I fell decidedly short.

"I'm sorry. I guess you know why it is I'm here then -since you were the one who alerted the King and Queen about Oran." I said.

"It is true, but his behaviour back then surprised me. I cannot think you guilty of kidnapping. He looked happier then I have seen him in a long while. You probably did him good and it is a pity he doesn't remember." The gypsy said, shaking his head sadly. I supposed I wasn't the only one who noticed the prince's tendency multiple personalities.

"I'm supposed to be helping him and I've been useless! I don't know how I'm supposed to find a man with a limp, especially when he might not even have it anymore and I'm getting so frustrated!" I cried out, hiding my face in my hands.

"What if he would have been in that fire today? And what if you wouldn't have been there? What were you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"This is where my family stays in the capital, so we are able to visit the King and Queen easily. The Queen, especially enjoys to browse our wares." He answered proudly. "But as to your first question, you must ask yourself who would want to kill the prince before you can ask who tried."

"That's awfully cryptic. I don't know anything about political matters, other then the fact that the Prince is engaged to the really rude Lady Rhoda Deriving." I sighed, throwing my arms up in defeat.

"Well that is a good place to start. Why is this marriage so important? Who would it affect?" He pressed, obviously well aware of the answer himself. I did wish he'd share.

"I don't know...I suppose it would affect the relations between the principality of Deriving and Vayle. Make them better?" I grasped at straws, thinking hard about what I had learned about Deriving. "Oh wait! They have an important harbour King Alaric wants!" I suddenly remembered the discussion I had with my bunkmates.

"Indeed. With a harbour of that size Vayle will make a great deal of money through the trading of goods. But here is a little insider information for you. Right now, Deriving harbour is being used by an independent coalition of powerful merchants who hardly want to loose their business. Rumour on the road has it that they are raising funds to purchase the harbour for themselves, and that Lord Deriving has accepted their offer without Alaric's knowledge." Jotun said in a whisper.

"So it could be them who want the prince dead?" I asked. I would never understand the lengths of evils men would undergo in order to achieve their ends.

"Perhaps not dead. But they most certainly need the wedding stalled. Nothing that they have done has killed the prince, though it has spooked him. In fact, he wasn't even in his room when the fire was lit." Jotun remarked, looking up towards where I had jumped from. The smoke was dying down, and I assumed that people had been working to put the fire out inside. I didn't exactly want to go up there at the moment, I would only be questioned, and caught in the chaos that I was certain existed.

"But do they have representatives here?" I asked. "And if that is the case, why haven't you shared your information with the Queen?"

"To implicate those men now would be dangerous indeed. They are the ones who have supplied all of the food, drink and festivities for the Prince's birthday celebrations. They cannot be accused without perfect proof. You mustn't be foolish about this Carys. Find the man with the limp and you will find your evidence. State this theory first, and you will be in more danger then Valerian."

"Are there any men with the Coalition in the palace now?" I asked.

"This I do not know. Find a way into the dining hall at the prince's celebration dinner tomorrow and you will be able to find out. Until then keep your eyes open for any more suspicious behaviour. You have the Queen's trust, this she has confided in me. You must now earn it." He said firmly. I nodded in agreement.

Even with a source as reliable as Jotun it was impractical to accuse such powerful men, especially ones who were in control of the entire population during the course of the birthday festivities. I would need to catch them off guard, and for that, I would need to get to where the festivities were. There was only one way I could think of to do that while still looking after the prince. He would need to accompany me into the marketplace, and I would need to find a way into that feast. Both places could hold valuable information for me. I didn't know how on earth I was going to convince him, but I only had a few days left to implicate the men trying to ruin what Valerian was already sacrificing himself for and I had to do my best.

"Thank you again Jotun, for everything."

"I bet you are glad to have run into me today." He laughed.

"Fell _onto_ you more like." I replied.

"It's what I say!" He finished, and then headed back towards his caravan, where his wife had already drifted towards a wandering noble who looked like they wanted to buy something.

As I turned to leave, I heard a loud voice from above me. It sounded angry. Listening more intently I could discern that it was the Prince.

"Where is she!" He yelled furiously. I was in for it now. He probably blamed me for starting the blaze, and now was the time I was going to get kicked out of the palace for good. It really was a shame too considering the valuable information I had just learned. I assumed it was best to get the truth out as soon as possible and so I shouted up to him.

"Your Highness! I am down here!" I saw his black hair poke out of the window, and I couldn't quite make out his expression from where I was.

"Wait right there!" He continued, and I tugged on my hair nervously as I waited for him to reach me.

Before he reached me in the courtyard I bowed low, apologizing for what had happened, and begging his forgiveness. Yet, he didn't seem inclined to shout at me, he didn't even look angry. In fact, he seemed downright worried, the look not leaving his face until he was a mere foot away from me. I watched as it transformed to relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He heaved falling to his knees. "I couldn't find you anywhere." That was most certainly not the reaction I had been anticipating. Awkwardly I knelt down beside him.

"I jumped down from the ledge Your Highness, and Jotun caught me. You needn't concern yourself. I'm sorry that I couldn't save your things, but the fire was lit from outside your room and I was completely trapped."

"My things can be replaced, but if a fire meant for me had harmed an innocent I would never forgive myself."

I smiled. There was the goodness he had lost. It was right there, staring at me through his eyes, which even through the relief reflected the guilt he must have suffered at the thought of it. It made me happy to know that he felt that way, and that he had been worried enough to check on me, abandoning his fiancée to wherever they were in the palace when they heard. Perhaps he, deep in his mind, still cared about me. Or maybe I was just wildly hoping for something I knew that was too good to be true. Smiling I decided it was best to forget about it, and so I reassured him.

"Well I'm fine so there isn't anything to fear - but I admit your reaction shocks me. I'm a Little Sparrow remember? And sparrows can fly."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is another chapter for you. I'm not entirely pleased with it, but it was very difficult to write for some reason. Sorry about the lack of action melti-chun, but I promise that there will be some in the future, though to be honest I was never very good at writing it so I hope I don't let you down! Please enjoy the following chapter and I promise that the enigma that is Val will be revealed soon! Though for now, I would love to hear your theories about what's going on in that messed up head of his! ----hint----this chapter has clues. ( The song used in this chapter has been adapted from the Song of Hope from the Lord of the Rings musical, and all credit belongs to those lyricists and composers, not to me. The lyrics really speak to me, and I think they'd speak to Carys too.)

Following my escapade with the fire, I explained to Valerian what had happened, and to my immense surprise he didn't question the veracity of my story even once. I didn't know when I had gathered a good rapport with him, but I was certainly thankful for it especially since he granted me leave to retire early for the day. He did seem rather on edge though, and understandably too. If someone had tried to set me on fire I would be on edge as well.

Still, I couldn't get Jotun's information out of my head, and I kept thinking about how I was going to learn more about this supposed coalition of merchants. I didn't want to tell the prince about it, he was in a bad enough mood already, and even with Jotun's word I still had no idea as to why the purchase of the harbour was even that important to them, since they should still be able to use it if it was controlled by Vayle. I decided it would be best to stick with my previous plan. I would scour both the banquet the following evening, as well as the marketplace, I only needed a way to get into both. For the banquet I assumed it would be relatively easy. I was a servant after all, and someone was going to have to serve the meals. I would just have to make sure that someone was me.

I was relaxing in my hammock when the rest of my bunk entered. Renira looked positively distressed, and as soon as she saw me she practically leapt on top of me, causing the hammock to spin around and the both of us landed on the floor.

"Carys! I was so worried when I heard about the fire!" She wailed. I patted her on the back reassuringly.

"I'm alright."

"I was in charge of helping put out the fire. It looked pretty bad. Any idea how it started?" Phinn asked me, offering both Renira and I his hands so that we could get up.

"Not a one." I answered. "I'm just glad nobody was injured."

"Not a dull moment since you got here." He laughed. Kiara rushed over to me and gave me a tight hug, which I returned gratefully. It was nice to know that I had people who cared about me outside of the orphanage. My thoughts drifted to them for a moment. I hoped they were all alright. They should have plenty of money now, to do everything that they needed in order to fix up the place, and have good meals. And Faolan. I missed him more then I could say and I hoped that he was doing well. He was a good boy, and I knew he would be just fine. I wondered if he had started looking after the others like I had? It would have been like him. But I didn't need to be here for much longer now, and soon I would see him again.

Mora interrupted my reverie.

"Carys my dear, we've brought you your dinner ration. Are you hungry?" She asked, handing me a basket which seemed to contain some rolls and a bowl of chunky stew that looked like just what I needed to increase my spirits.

"Thank you!" I said, and the 5 of us sat at the table in the center of the bunk house to eat. I gorged myself on the food. I supposed I was hungrier then I realized.

"I say Carys' brush for death calls for a celebration!" Phinn announced gladly. Somehow I thought he would use any chance there was to celebrate, though that could have just been my opinion. Renira and Kiara seemed to be eager for a party as well, and Mora, who never really showed too much enthusiasm for anything even managed to muster a smile.

I nodded. I could definitely use a happy occasion at the moment, and perhaps I would even get the chance to ask around a bit about the merchant coalition, or at least if anyone knew anything about them. Suddenly renewed with a burst of energy, I got changed out of my uniform into my simple dress and allowed my necklace to show, grasping it firmly for comfort.

It seemed as though Phinn and Renira made quick work of gathering people from other bunks, and they all had heard about the incident with the fire earlier. News travelled fast amongst the servants, that was for sure, and I received words of encouragement from almost everyone who had gathered.

Phinn had pulled out his guitar, and the others who could play instruments quickly joined him in playing around the fire that had been lit in the small clearing. Unlike the last time we all had such a get together, this time I joined in happily, and the atmosphere was a lot of fun. After about an hour quite a crowd had arrived, forming a circle around the musicians. From her position next to Phinn, Renira gestured to me.

"Now, our new friend Carys, and bravest servant in all of Vayle Castle will grace us with a song!" She announced. My eyes grew wide. I hadn't sung in such a long time, and I didn't have anything planned. I wasn't ready! Even though I shook my head wildly at her, Renira still came to grab me by the arms and pulled me towards the center. Everyone was staring at me. It was a far bigger audience then I had ever managed to have when I sang on the streets and I grew suddenly nervous.

"Go on Carys it will be fine!" Kiara urged from the sidelines. Having her there to help me reminded me of Faolan, and so taking a deep breath I began to sing the first song that I thought of. It was the same one that I had sang in front of Jotun's caravan, but that seemed so long ago now.

_At the edge of darkness__  
__Hope is whispering still,__  
__Tender, unerring,__  
__Gently stirring.___

_Memories unfurling in the mind.__  
__Warm wind from a far, forgotten country,__  
__Long left behind.__  
__Wandering the empty road,__  
__In twilight's silver shade,__  
__Following the hidden paths__  
__Lonely and afraid.__  
__Let the sunlight free the heart,__  
__Forever bound to roam,__  
__And let the waking morning find__  
__The weary traveller returning home._

The words were beautiful, and special, and no matter where I was they reminded me that I was never alone, that there was always hope for a brighter future. I think it was exactly what I needed to be reminded of at the moment, and as the last notes faded into the universe I smiled. The crowd around me broke into thunderous applause and I curtsied excitedly. I was glad that they liked it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone in a dark cloak walking away from the crowd. It was a gait I recognized immediately, and pushing through the throngs of people that began coming towards me I excused myself. As soon as I broke through the crowd I called out.

"Your Highness! Wait!" I was sure it was the prince, and so I ran after him. I suppose he heard me, but instead of doing what I asked, he broke into a fast pace, right into the forest surrounding the servant bunk enclosure. I wouldn't give up. I wanted to know what he was doing there and stopping him now was the only way I figured I could.

He finally came to rest near a pond in the bushes. It was very pretty, and the glow of the sunset was reflected on the pool, turning it lovely shades of pink and orange. He didn't turn towards me. Perhaps his pride made him embarrassed since he had been caught by me. I thought I should probably speak first.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered. I watched as his shoulders heaved in a sigh, and he turned to face me.

"None of your business." He stated firmly.

"Oh really? Clearly it is, since it's me you've decided to follow. You're in danger Your Highness. It isn't safe for you to be wandering about alone." I replied, ignoring his incivility for now.

"Well it isn't me that almost got set on fire today Little Sparrow." He retorted. My mind cleared with understanding. So he was worried about my well being was he? I didn't want him to live that down.

"I am thankful for your concern."

"I never said I was concerned."

"No, but your actions demonstrate that you were. There is nothing wrong with that, why must you be so defensive? You were worried earlier too, so there is no point in denying it." I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Fine. I wanted to check on you. To make sure that you weren't wallowing in fear or self-pity anywhere, but obviously my concern was misplaced. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He snapped back. My face grew red, not out of embarrassment but out of anger.

"You know I really don't understand you! One minute you are spitting like an angry cat, and the next you are kind! Do you think that I can't see that you are really a good person? Why don't you _want _people to see that?" I demanded. Perhaps I shouldn't' have been speaking to him in that way, but I couldn't help it.

"You know my parents met here." He said in a completely unrelated stream of thought. I rolled my eyes, hoping that he was going somewhere with his little story. I wasn't going to let him get away with avoiding my question.

"My father had run away from the palace when he was a little younger then I am. He didn't want to finish his studies apparently, and then he came across this place. My mother was picking hartblossoms, that pink flower there, to sell at the flower shop her parents owned." He said, gesturing to a tall flower that had hundreds of tiny pink flowers all down the stem.

"That's a lovely anecdote, but why is this relevant?" I asked.

"It is. Stop interrupting." He ordered. "The fact of the matter is that my father was given leave to do whatever he wanted, because people felt that he was too imposing to ignore. That's why he got to marry my mother. I didn't really grow up like that. My parents were so incredibly protective that I never got to do _anything_. I did all the work that was required of me, I studied hard, I had perfect manners, but it got me nowhere."

"And so what? You felt that if you wandered around being rude to everyone people would start to respect you more?" I scoffed in disbelief.

"Not exactly, though that's part of it. I didn't want my parents to think I was so obedient that I would do whatever they asked – and that includes the marriage to Lady Rhoda. But in the end you're right. I know that isn't who I am." He answered seriously.

"I can't believe you acted so spoiled! Just because you weren't getting your way you were miserable around everyone? That is hardly a legitimate reason!" I argued, disappointed in him.

"Perhaps. But you were the perfect scapegoat you know. You were always where I needed you to be at the right time, and you were an orphan for goodness sake. When my parents heard about everything that I had done to you my father was furious, and my mother ashamed. Do you remember that cart driver, the one with the apples? "He asked. Narrowing my eyes I nodded. I had plenty more to say to him, but I figured I should let him finish.

"Well when he returned, the whole palace was suddenly in an uproar over my behaviour. I was ashamed with myself, and wanted to make it up to you somehow. So that night, when I finally got the chance to slip out of the palace I brought a bag of gold to your doorstep."

All of the nasty things I wanted to say to him disappeared.

"That was from _you_? I – I didn't know that. I assumed it was from the driver." I mumbled.

"Well that was my plan. If you knew it was me then my secret would have been out right?" He grinned. That explained why he had been outside the palace when he was attacked. He was bringing us money, and lots of it, and I had the gall to lie to him about who he was after all he had done. He would never know the help that he had been. Yet, after the initial shock of his unexpected generosity I recalled I was still upset with him.

"That still doesn't excuse you for what you did. You should remember Your Highness, that unlike many people on this earth you have parents who love you, and would do anything for you. Mine left my little brother and I alone when I was 8, and he was 1. You will never truly understand the feelings of loneliness or sorrow like I will. There is nothing that stings as much as knowing the people that should love you the most in the entire world don't anymore." I said sadly. I suppose the statement applied to him as well, though I couldn't say it. I shook my head to make such thoughts go away and asked something else that had been bothering me.

" But there is still one thing I don't understand. If you were so adamant in your desire to stop the marriage with Rhoda before why are you going through with it now?"

"I almost didn't, but it is the right thing to do and I've done enough fooling around, wouldn't you say?" I didn't answer, just nodded. I think I had exhausted my vocabulary. The urge to tell him the truth was overwhelming me. I wished I could tell him about all the good he had done as Oran, about how much the children and Matron had loved him – about how much I had loved him. I knew that I would be disobeying the King's orders, and making things worse for myself, but it felt like the words were going to explode out of me if I didn't. My conscious could no longer handle the pressure of telling lies to so many people. Perhaps I could just tell him about the orphanage, I could even leave out the part about me, I wouldn't even have to matter – but no. I shouldn't even have considered it.

After a few moments of awkward silence I heard Renira's voice calling my name from not far off. It instantly alerted me to the situation I was now in.

"I should be going. We don't want people to get the wrong idea here, and you need to get back before people start to worry." I said in a hushed whisper. If the king or queen found out I would be in trouble, and just when I might have been getting somewhere on my quest to discover the prince's attacker.

"Indeed." He answered, probably calculating exactly what our meeting would entail for him.

"I shall see you in the morning Your Highness, with what I hope will be a more genuine attitude?" I stated with optimism.

"You should be careful what you wish for Little Sparrow, but I shall try." He agreed, and then rushed off into the distance, back towards the palace.

Eventually Renira reached me, out of breath.

"Where did you go? I saw you run off!" She asked, concerned.

"I just needed a little air." I answered. Even though she knew about the prince, I assumed she'd be better off if she was left a little in the dark.

"Well I have news! Roan, one of the waiters in the banquet hall, knows your man with a limp! Apparently he is one of the representatives of the Coalition of Merchants, they're the ones planning all of the festivities. Better still, one of the maids scheduled to serve at the feast was more then happy to let you take over her shift! This might be the chance you need to help the prince!"

Squealing with excitement I grabbed her hands and jumped around! She really came through for me! If the man the waiter knew really was the one who attacked Valerian, then it did have a connection with Jotun's information! Perhaps I could find a way to extract information from him inadvertently and everything would fall into place at last.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: Wow guys thank you so much for the reviews! Am I ever glad you like the story thus far. I admit every time I post a new chapter I always have this fear that the ones who are so kind in all of their reviews are going to change their minds. And maybe that will still happen (though I really hope not!) I also liked your theories a lot, and they would each make awesome endings in their own rights, though you'll have to wait and see what I've come up with! I am updating this because I really really want a duck melti-chun. And fyi Frogster, you are right about Val's parents, but maybe not in the way you think. I actually wrote their story first, before I ever thought of this one and they are two characters that are very important to me. In order to post this one of fanfic I had to alter a little bit of the information because it was originally intended to be a sequel, though some of the characters reoccur for my own amusement, like Kurtz and Jotun. Anywho that is my long meaningless rambling for this chapter! Enjoy this dramatic tidbit.....

I awoke the next morning with an incredible sense of nervousness. Today was the day I would hopefully meet the man with the limp, and by doing so I would finally get to the bottom against Valerian once and for all. Then I'd be able to return to the orphanage and my brother and with any luck, put this entire situation behind me. Even though I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted, I was positive that forgetting about Oran was the best course of action for me – and the only one open to me at this point.

I had worked all of the details out with Renira, Roan the waiter, as well as the maid whom I would be replacing. The plan was that I would report for my duties as per usual, but in the evening, when I was supposed to get off, I would happen to encounter the waitress, who was going to feign an illness. It would then be a simple matter of convincing Kurtz that I was the perfect person to volunteer for her position – after all, even though he didn't know all of the details about why I was at the palace, he knew that it was best to assist me. All I could hope for now was that everything would work out according to plan, as meagre as that plan may have been.

I walked to the palace on my own that morning. I wanted some time to think. I supposed what I was getting myself involved in could be dangerous, especially considering all of the holes in my plan. The man with the limp attacked the prince, and it was clear he would do just about anything to achieve his goals. I hardly doubted he would even think twice about one little dead sparrow. But was he the mastermind behind the plot? Or simply a lowly accomplice doing a higher power's dirty work? I hadn't even taken the time to think of what I'd do if he wasn't the right _man with a limp_. My search terms for the palace workers was fairly vague after all, and I never considered that the one Roan identified could simply be a poor, innocent, injured man.

The real problem was how I would approach him in the first place. Renira hadn't thought of that part, and even now, I hadn't the foggiest idea. In order to learn anything from him, or even identify him I'd need to get him away from the crowd at the banquet. I supposed I could spill food on him - that would be easy enough. But then how could I guarantee that he would even leave the grand hall, or that I would have the opportunity to follow him? I could always try the seductive maid route, but I wouldn't be able to seduce someone if I tried and that would probably be taking the matter too far. Even though he didn't remember that he loved me it still felt like I would be betraying him by attempting to seduce his attacker. And even if I got him alone how could I guarantee he'd even answer my questions? My mind reeled in frustration. It was like each time I solved one problem I created another, all starting with picking those apples. Perhaps this was my luck coming back and biting me like a vengeful dog.

Then, suddenly it struck me - the idea that would ensure success. Yes, it was very rash, and no doubt incredibly foolish since I would have to come very close to breaking the promise that I made to the King and Queen. It occurred to me that the only way I could be certain of the truth was to tell it to the prince in the first place - or a least as much of it as I could without revealing what had occurred between him and I at the orphanage. That was the only thing I had sworn to keep a secret, and I would. The risk arose when Valerian started asking questions, ones that I wouldn't be able to answer. But for now my plan would have to do since it was the only one I had.

I knocked on the door to the prince's temporary chamber firmly, opening it after having received permission from inside. I laid out his breakfast as usual while he regarded me suspiciously.

"You're brimming with confidence this morning Little Sparrow." He teased, though not unkindly. It seemed our talk had helped a great deal, and I was pleased to see that he was at least making the effort to improve.

"I have a favour to ask of you." I said bluntly, causing him to raise his eyebrow and grin.

"As payback for the way I've treated you no doubt? Well I suppose I owe you that much. What is it?"

"One of the maids scheduled to work at your engagement feast today has grown ill, and so I've volunteered to take her place." I stated.

"That's fine, you don't need my permission? What's this about?" He asked, more confused then anything else.

"Well, I know how this may sound to you, but please just hear me out. There is a man attending your feast tonight that is of particular interest to me." I stated rather lamely, only realizing how I must have sounded to him.

"You wish me to help you catch a beau?" He asked incredulously, his eyes flashing. He had obviously misunderstood what I had meant, though I guess I couldn't really blame him.

"No!" I retorted quickly, growing embarrassed of myself and more self-conscious by the minute.

"I'm hardly fickle Your Highness." I stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just wondering why this man is so important to you." He asked, his eyes still holding that gleam of anger in them.

"You were honest, so I'll do you the same courtesy if you promise not to get upset with me." I said slowly.

"I'll promise no such thing. If you've done something that entitles me to be upset with you, then upset I shall be." He answered seriously. With a sigh, I shrugged.

"Very well, but you won't like it." I grumbled. "This man has a connection to your accident. At least he might. And so even thought I know you lost your memory I still need you to pretend that you recognize him as being the one who attacked you." I spat out, not giving him nearly enough of an explanation, though my voice had a hard enough time coming out as it already was. That gleam in his eyes grew brighter and I knew I had already overstepped my bounds. There was no going back now.

"You should not be involved in this. It is not your place to meddle in such affairs it is dangerous." He stated, narrowing his eyebrows until they almost met at the bridge of his nose. I could see that they were glowing darkly now, which meant that if the gleam from before was anger, he was furious now. Nevertheless it was a risk I needed to take.

"Did you think I followed you here for some sort of frivolous revenge Your Highness?" I asked calmly since I didn't want to raise his hackles. "I am not so irresponsible, and despite what you think I really did come here for a reason." It was important that he listen, and believe what I was telling him. Granted it was the truth in the first place, though I did plan on leaving out a large portion of it. I knew that I now carried the risk of being sent away to a deep dark corner of the world by the king and queen, so I needed to tread very carefully.

"I am the only person in all of Vayle, besides you of course, who saw what happened to you the night you lost your memory. I cannot go home until I figure out who hurt you so that they cannot do so again. After the fire in your chambers it is clear that they will keep on trying. But if I am to help you, then you must also help me. I'm begging you Your Highness."

"My parents brought you here to look after me?" He growled, clearly not thankful for their assistance at all.

"Only because they were worried, and you couldn't remember who attacked you. That night, I saw you drop the bag of Hur on my doorstep, though I didn't know it was you at the time, and I followed you. That's when I saw those men attacking you, and so I chased them away but by that time you were very hurt." I said honestly. At least that much was true.

"And after that? What did you do then?" He pressed. There was a hint of something in his voice that I couldn't recognize, perhaps because I didn't want to.

"Well I – I shouted for help and ran away. I'm so sorry, but I was frightened and you hardly gave me a reason to help you." I lied. No more. I could say no more. If I did it would kill me from the inside out, and he probably wouldn't believe me anyway. How could he ever believe he was in love with me?

"I see." He replied. I wondered why he was taking such news so well, though I guess since he had never really asked why I was there he couldn't very well be angry with me for not telling him. It wasn't as if I had lied – at least up until now.

"No matter what your reasons it is not safe for you to be here. That fire could have killed you! I will speak to my parents immediately." He said, a little coldly, while he motioned to leave the room.

"No, please!" I called out to him. I almost wanted to grab him by the arm, but knew that would be very inappropriate. "I made a promise I wouldn't tell you about this, and if your parents find out I've told I'll be punished. Besides, I've been compensated well for my services. I never said I was doing it for free." I answered hoping to erase my emotional connection to him from the conversation.

"Well at least I'm pleased about that!" He said, though frankly he didn't sound pleased at all. I shut my eyes and reminded myself that facing him was a necessary step towards saving him, and that in the end it would all be worth it.

"The orphans, my brother included, have you to thank for their well being. You cannot possibly comprehend just how grateful I am to you. It's true that we haven't always gotten along, and that I miss them more then I could possibly say, but I have to help you in any way that I can." I insisted. That was all true too. The prince sighed deeply and I could only hope that my pleas hadn't fallen on deaf ears. I gauged his expression, and was relieved to see him smile softly. Despite the fact that it didn't reach his eyes, I was certain that he would help me now.

"Since you are doing this for my sake I will help you, so long as you _promise_ me that you will be safe. Don't do anything reckless. Furthermore, I insist on being there when you confront this man. He is dangerous – clearly. I can't just let you do this alone." He stated, and I knew there would be no changing his mind. I nodded my agreement, brushing the hair that had fallen out of place back behind my ears before telling him of the plans I had already begun to formulate with the others. He listened intently but said nothing. I watched as his eyebrows knotted together in thought. After a few moments, he spoke.

"I will ask that this merchant bring something to the banquet that I can gift to Rhoda. I will insist on retrieving it myself, and will get you to help me so try to keep out of sight. My parents will be rather preoccupied, so let's just hope they don't notice you. That will give us a few, short moments with the merchant alone."

"That's all we'll need. You'll just need to pretend that you remember him from that night. Tell him that you kicked him in the left leg hard enough to cause a severe sprain, and that is why he's still walking with a limp now." I said, recalling what I had witnessed so long ago.

"I really did that?" he asked, as if proud of himself. Laughing I confirmed the story with him.

"You did. And if he thinks that you really recognize him the he'll definitely react. That, alongside my recognition of his figure should be enough proof to at least hold him for questioning."

"And if he doesn't react?"

"Let's just cross that bridge if we come to it." I answered sheepishly, hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

Setting right to work, Valerian summoned a messenger to the representative of the merchant coalition, presumably the man with the limp, requesting that he present the Lady Deriving with skeins of silk meant to be used for her wedding dress as a gift. However, he made sure to stipulate that it was meant to be a surprise, and thus should be left outside the hall until he was ready to collect it. Not long after, he received a favourable response, telling us that our plan had the potential to succeed.

Next, it fell to me to meet the maid I'd be replacing, and report to Kurtz. The task was easy enough, and Kurtz didn't even ask any questions since he was just glad he was able to get someone else to cover for the sick girl. Everything was running smoothly, and I would be securely in the grand hall when the feast was to begin.

There were far more people then I had anticipated, dressed in luxurious gowns in every colour of the rainbow. I had never seen such splendour, and it amazed me that Valerian lived with it every single day of his life. What I wouldn't have given to wear such jewels and finery – though I doubted it would suit me anyway. No, my simple pendant was more then enough for me, and it probably meant more then any of their crowns or silks.

The entire staff was in an uproar though, and it seemed as if the chief cook, Keegan, was unprepared for such a rush of people.

"The king _specifically_ told me that there would be no more then 50 people in attendance! How does he expect me to provide for 100 now!" He moaned into a giant pot of butternut squash soup – that smelled absolutely delicious.

In order to compensate for the lack of preparedness, the serving staff was spread thin and moved around. That meant I didn't even get the opportunity to speak with Roan, and so I couldn't identify the man with the limp before our encounter later on in the evening. Instead, I was ushered over to the head table, where all of the royalty was sitting. It was poor luck, and I tried to avoid notice from the king and queen as much as I was able, though I swore I received a glance of recognition from the queen I just brushed it off nonchalantly. The prince was sitting with his fiancée, and clearly putting on a show for his parents and the numerous amounts of visitors. When I served his meal, no look of recognition or familiarity passed between us, and he kept his entire focus on Lady Rhoda – who seemed to be enjoying the attention quite profusely.

I served 4 whole courses in the same manner, and miraculously Keegan was able to manage the extra bodies. I had heard from Renira and the others that he was a miracle worker in the kitchen and it certainly showed. I just wished that I could actually _try_ the food.

Keegan's wife, Jilana, was in charge of making sure everything went where it needed to go. Handing me a large tray of champagne flutes, she ushered me to serve the head table quickly, as the prince was ready to make a toast. I knew that this was the moment, and so, promptly delivering the beverage a stood in behind the table awaiting further orders. Apparently it was customary that the servants would stand still in respect for the one making a speech, as well as just good manners according to Jilana.

Flute in hand, Valerian stood, shocking his parents with his willingness to cooperate no doubt.

"I would like to make a toast!" he announced loudly. I supposed it was the first time I had ever seen him in a public setting such as he was now, and I admit I was slightly in awe of him. He was dressed so finely, and he really looked like a prince.

"To my fiancée – I have asked the representative of the merchant coalition to bring her a gift that though lovely, still pales in comparison to her beauty." He said, sounding absolutely sincere. Inside, I couldn't help but feel the sharp sting of jealously. The Lady Rhoda was indeed beautiful, and looked every bit as a princess should. She was the peacock, and I, the lowly sparrow, and so it made more sense that Valerian should choose to be with her. But I knew very well what he thought of her, and the word 'serpentine' definitely came to mind.

I decided it was best to brush away those thoughts for the moment however, since there were more important matters at hand to deal with.

"I hope it proves to be a lovely surprise my dear, though I shall need help going to collect it. You, maid! Come with me." He continued, commanding me to follow him with an impartial tone. He was certainly a brilliant actor, and I should know since I had seen him play so many parts.

I watched as a man got up from one of the tables near the back of the hall. I assumed that he was the merchant in question, but he was too far away to make any real judgments about him. With my head held low, I followed the prince out of the doorway, where the merchant was hidden behind an enormous mountain of the most beautiful material I had ever set eyes on. Much finer then what I was used to, that was for sure. There were such lovely colours, a vibrant purple, a ferocious chartreuse, and a bright green colour. But my eyes were already set on a perfect azure blue, the same colour as the precious opal under my uniform. Tenderly, as if I feared my touch would rip it, I reached out for it, but the prince snapped me out of my reverie.

"Focus Carys." He urged with a whisper. Shaking my head I tried to get a peak at the merchant. It was his voice I heard first, low and gravely.

"It's all here Your Royal Highness, please choose what you like best." He said from behind the silk. As me moved forward to bow to the price I could hear the clear sound of a limp, and recognized it from the night Valerian was attacked. I grew positive that it was the same man as he came into view, though I also became sure of something else that was completely unexpected – and completely terrible.

The man with the limp was my father.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this! Thank you for the reviews and please review again! It really inspires me! With any luck the next chapter will be up tonight!

I hadn't seen the man in 12 years, but even so I wouldn't have mistaken him for anyone else. He had the same sharp nose, the brow that arched too much, and those same narrow eyes that always looked like they were gauging the value of something. Though it was true that his hair was significantly greyer, and his clothes were much fancier then anything I'd ever seen him wear before. He had certainly done well for himself. Pity he didn't see fit to alert his children of his newfound success.

I still remembered the day he left.

He said he was going the bakery to buy me a present for taking such good care of baby Faolan. He had his oversized leather bag with him, full of all of our family's worldly possessions I was sure, and I hadn't seen my step mother all day. In retrospect I wondered why I didn't find his behaviour odd at the time, though I was sure it was because I had loved him so much – in my eyes he could do no wrong.

And even now my mind swelled with the happiness and naivety of a little girl who had sorely missed her father after having been apart from him for so long. Yet, as I continued staring in shock, that warm, glowing feeling was slowly replaced by a burning anger, which caused my entire body to tremble with the very weight of it. The prince must have noticed the thousands of shades of emotion that crossed my face in that instant, and before another word between him and my father was spoken, he leaned over towards me.

"Carys?" He questioned in the tone of voice I knew meant that he was concerned.

"We don't have time, stick to the plan." I said through clenched teeth. Valerian couldn't afford to be away from the banquet for too long. I would have to deal with my father later – though I supposed he could just as easily do away with me. The tables could turn in either direction, though either way I felt I was slipping off of it, hanging on for dear life with no one to lend me a helping hand.

Valerian nodded, though the look of concern didn't leave his eyes until he faced my father again. He glared harshly at the older man, and he seemed to tower over him, though in actuality he was only an inch or so taller. I guessed it was him imposing stance that made him look so much larger. I could tell my father was frightened. His eyes tilted in the same way that Faolan's did when he was worried about something.

"Did you take me for a fool?" the prince demanded sternly, his arms crossed in front of him like an immovable statue. My father visibly paled, stumbling for words.

"I – I don't know what you mean Your – Your Highness." He said. I suppose he wasn't very good at lying, since I could see right through him in an instant. It didn't help that I was already incredibly biased against him.

"Enough you fool, there is no denying it. I recognize you, but you're much less imposing without your posse of thugs to defend you. It seems I wasn't completely helpless though. By the way, how is your left leg?" He asked dramatically. My father began to step away but the prince grabbed his arm before he had the chance.

"You...you can't remember...you lost your memory!" He stammered, refusing to believe what he was seeing right in front of him.

"Guess what? I got it back." He grinned, tightening his grip around my father's shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I was only following orders!" He protested as he was pushed against the palace wall, but Valerian would hear none of it. He was begging for his life, and in the part of my heart that still knew him as my father wept for him.

"Please just let me go! I'll run away, you'll never see me again!" He pleaded. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, and touched the prince's arm lightly as it held him fast to let him know I was nearby.

"Running away is what you do best -but not this time. I won't let you." I said firmly. I could tell that the prince was confused beside me. It was only now that my father bothered to look at me. He must have felt himself better then a mere servant like me now that he had rich and powerful friends.

"Carys." He breathed softly, as if he couldn't believe I was standing in front of him.

"How good of you to notice." I answered impartially.

"As I live and breathe, you look just like your mother." He continued. Valerian removed his grip on the man.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"This man is my father." I said causing him to jump back a little in surprise. For once I didn't think he knew what to say, he just ran his hand through his hair, his eyes wide.

"You need to return with the gifts. My father and I will help you carry in the silk. Then I will follow him to his rooms. Meet us there when you've finished?" I suggested. We were out of time. Valerian nodded, tossing a glare at my father that said he'd better listen to what I said or he'd be in for it. Without much thought, the prince picked a burgundy and ivory silk skein to bring into the banquet for Lady Deriving. I admit I was pleased he didn't even put thought into it.

My father followed reluctantly. He must have known that he had no choice now. If he ran, it would have been simple for Valerian to call the guard, though it would have been just as easy to catch a man with only one good leg.

We carried in the material, and Rhoda seemed relatively pleased with the gift. Valerian shook my father's hand in an act of civility, putting on a show in front of the masses; though I'm sure I saw him squeeze a little tighter then was necessary, as if it were a warning.

While the guests were all focused on Lady Rhoda's new gifts I took my father's hand, and the opportunity to slip out unnoticed.

"Where is your room?" I demanded less then cordially.

"How have you been dear girl? How is your brother?" He questioned, ignoring me.

"Where is your room?" I repeated, not dignifying him with a response to his own question because I the last thing I needed at the moment was for my anger to remerge.

"Up the next corridor, the third door on the left." He replied.

"Listen Carys, I understand you must hate me –" He started, but before he could get another word in I spun around, holding my hand up at his eye level.

"No, don't even start! You don't understand anything but your own greed. How could you leave your child and newborn son to fend for themselves? Three days! We waited for you to come back for three days and you never did!" I hissed, tears of anger forming in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"There were reasons..."

"No reason could be more important then your own children. But that doesn't matter now. What's done is done, but I will _never_ forgive you, not just for me, but for Faolan too. He grew up without a father to teach him. You weren't the one that had to explain to him that his father abandoned him when he cried at night!" I yelled, thankful that the halls were quiet since it was dinner time.

When we reached the doorway to his chambers I entered, watching as he sat down on the bed. He never took his eyes off of me.

"Why are you here? Working as the lackey for that boy?" He asked.

"He's clearly better company then the friends that you keep. What are you? The merchant coalition's personal thug?" I retorted.

"In a manner of speaking. I deal with threats to their security. Apparently your prince is one such threat." He answered honestly. There really wasn't any point in lying to me, or in general. He had already been discovered, and it wasn't like he was loyal. He certainly hadn't demonstrated that virtue with regards to his family or children that was for certain.

My father was the sort who served the one who could pay the highest, and right now, it was me – or at least my cause. If he didn't tell me what I wanted to know I was sure it would be easy for the prince or I to have him imprisoned, or even executed. I would be lying though, if I said that I would be satisfied with such an ending for him – he was my father after all and I wasn't heartless. I shut my eyes and took a few deep breaths so that I could try and calm down.

"Father, listen to me. If you cooperate with the prince, perhaps you will get out of here alive. Even though I will never forgive you for what you've done, I don't want to see you killed." I said, hoping that he would do as I asked. It would make matters a lot easier for me, and it was the least he could do. My father crinkled his aging brow, as if he was contemplating and evaluating his options, weighing each against the other to find how his outcome would be the best. But before he had the chance to answer me, Valerian finally returned. He didn't say anything at first, he just sort of looked at me, then my father, and then back in my direction. His eyes said he pitied me.

"So you are the man who abandoned your children?" He demanded in an icy cold voice. I was surprised at which accusation he decided to use first, since I thought he would want to ask about why he was attacked.

"It is true Your Highness, though at the time I didn't see it as such. I was rash and foolish, but there was no going back." He stated, seemingly honest though his words did nothing to soothe the aching chasm in my heart.

"It seems that you have much to account for, and not just to me. But all of these are things to discuss at a later time. For now I must ask, who hired you to attack me? Was it your present employers?" He asked, not showing any attachment to the question though I was sure he was dying to know.

"I am paid for my silence." My father answered. With a groan I had hoped it wouldn't come to such things.

"Well you weren't silent a moment ago. He's the merchant's dog Your Highness, he said so himself." I interrupted.

"That is well and good, but I need to hear him say it directly, or else I cannot have complete faith in my later judgements. Rest assured I trust you Carys, but this is for my own conscience's sake." He said kindly. I nodded. "They may pay you for your silence, but my price is greater - your life for your confession. To spare any grieving your daughter might feel I hope you take my offer, even though I'm not overly inclined to give it to you." He said. I can't say I blamed him though the words still stung a little. My father grinned impishly, raising his hand to scratch his head.

"You're a smart lad. Yes, it was them who hired me." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because Lord Deriving has been letting them get away with the trafficking of irreparable goods in that there harbour, things that would have them arrested and rotting for life if your father took over."

"Then is Deriving involved?" Valerian pressed. I could almost sense hope in his voice. I suppose the king would have to annul his engagement with Rhoda if her father were dirty dealing.

"Is Deriving involved?" My father repeated with a sarcastic scoff. Valerian crossed his arms, unamused. Chuckling my father leaned into the prince's face, and with a broken whisper spoke the words that I had been wishing to hear more then anything else.

"Of course he's involved. He doesn't let them get away with making all of that illegal profit without taking a portion of it for himself."

Valerian cursed under his breath.

"Then why am I engaged to his daughter? Why would you try and make sure it never happened."

"Think boy! If you die then Deriving can demand another match for his daughter, but your family would hold no sway over his harbour. With you, the only heir out of the way, he can ensure that Rhoda marry the next in line for the throne."

"Who is that? I've never even heard of such a thing." I argued.

"His name is Lord Branderly. He's my father's cousin and a widower twice Rhoda's age. He's also a blundering idiot who Deriving could control like a puppet once my parents are dead. You've never heard of him because he's never done anything of note. He doesn't even live here in the castle. He owns an estate near Lake Moor." The prince explained with a sigh of frustration.

"Tell me, is there any proof of this partnership between Deriving and the merchants? I'm afraid your word alone wouldn't solve this problem. No offence, but you are less then reputable. "

My father grinned.

"Of course. What better way to traffic stolen goods then through the ones used for your celebration. You think we got that silk fairly? The merchants couldn't afford to buy that on the market it's worth so much! All the information you need is in the warehouse we were given in the marketplace."

Valerian smiled one that must have been reserved for victory.

"Then that's it then. If we go to that warehouse and get this proof I won't have to marry Rhoda! And you can go home and stay out of danger." He finished turning to me excitedly.

"I hope my information was worth something to you Your Highness." My father crooned, like a cat mewing for milk.

"It was worth much. You get to keep your head. I am warning you, if the information you gave me was incorrect I will hunt you down and kill you myself, friendship with your daughter or no." He threatened so harshly that my father's face turned cold with fear.

"Indeed. Any friend of Carys' is a friend of mine."

"Very good then. I am placing you under house arrest until the matter has been investigated. I'll tell the guards that your life has been threatened. Don't try and escape, they won't let you." The prince finished, and taking my hand pulled me out of the room with him. He summoned a patrolling guard and explained the situation clearly in a way that he was sure my father could never get out of his room without being followed. Once the matter had been cleared he offered to walk me back to my bunk house since it was late and dark. Awkwardly I agreed, and we walked quite a way in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you stay and talk to him, but I didn't think it would be healthy. He hurt you, and wasn't nearly as remorseful as he should have been." He said suddenly, turning towards me.

"I said all I wanted to say to him. I've been thinking about it for 12 years." I replied starkly.

"You've had so much tragedy in your life, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for that too." He continued, casting his gaze to the sandy ground. "Let me make it up to you."

I looked at him seriously for a moment.

"You've done enough. You've helped the orphanage, and that is the greatest gift you could have ever given to me."

"Then let's go there. You want to don't you?" he asked, suddenly possessed by the glow one feels when you get a good idea.

"Yes, but why now? How?" I wondered.

"Tomorrow we need to get into the market and to that warehouse anyway, and I won't be able to leave if my father has his say. Right now he thinks me safe and warm in my bed. It's the only chance we have to slip out unnoticed. We can take the path my mother used when she went to the pond to pick flowers. She showed me. It's what I used to slip out before." He exclaimed. Smiling I realized he was trying to make me feel better. Seeing Faolan, Matron and the other children would certainly accomplish that. The rest of his reasoning made sense too, and so I didn't have anything against the plan at all.

Besides, I realized with a start, I should spend as much time with him as possible because after we found that proof my time with him was done forever.

"Alright." I agreed. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: I know this is up quick, but I really want to write the next chapter after this one! Don't we all just love realizations? Please enjoy! Just a little reminder though, _The Soundtrack of Our Lives_, by Dalikins and I is officially complete! Thanks for the reviews and please review some more! X0x0

It was pitch black outside when we arrived at the orphanage, but even so the fireplace on the lower floor glowed invitingly through the rickety window.

It was a strange feeling, looking back at the place I'd grown up, because for the first time, I was like an outsider looking in. It hadn't even been that long since I'd been here, but I felt that I'd learned so much in that time. I was the same person, but I felt stronger somehow. I'd never been sheltered before, that was true, but at the same time, there was so much in life I still needed to experience, and so much more that I had since I left.

Some of it was awful, even frightening, and quite a bit of it was sad. But I knew that I was better for it. Valerian must have noticed that I was lost in thought since I hadn't moved in a while.

"Are you glad to be back here?"He wondered, placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"Yes, but it's strange somehow." I mused. He didn't ask me to explain further, either he understood what I meant, or was going to allow me the privacy of my thoughts.

"Shall we knock?" He asked, waiting for me to make the first move. I walked towards the door and lifted my hand up to rap quietly on it. I didn't want to wake the children since I was certain they'd be in bed. Normally I would have barged right in, but it just didn't feel right now. Before I did knock however, I turned back to the prince.

"I'd like to go in myself for a minute, but I don't want you out here all by yourself Your Highness. Please wait right by the door, and if you get in any trouble just yell okay?" I insisted. He grinned.

"It is sweet of you to be concerned." I flushed red with embarrassment, and was happy that he wouldn't see it in the dark.

"I- I'm not concerned...It's just the last time you were in the area was when you got attacked...And – Well I don't want that to happen again because- well you know...Or not since you forgot..." I finished rather pathetically. Valerian looked down to the ground for a moment before collecting himself, and I admit I found his sudden lack of confidence rather odd.

"What is it?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, I just hope I'm not intruding." He finished almost too quickly for me to brush aside, but I did anyway because I wanted to get inside.

"You aren't, the children are all asleep now anyway and we'll need to leave first thing in the morning since you'll be missed." I concluded. He nodded in agreement and gestured for me to go inside quickly.

I knocked on the door, but received no answer. Matron had probably fallen asleep by the fire as she often did, and so I knocked a little harder. Shadows moving in front of the fire's light told me that I had probably woken her, and she was moving to the doorway. I could hear her grumbling through the thin wooden walls. Valerian had stepped into the darkness, so as not to be noticed, and I was awfully thankful he was being cooperative.

"Who's knocking on the door at this forsaken hour?" She demanded, her eyes still half shut as she opened the door.

"Honestly Matron, you could be more excited to see me." I teased with a smile. Her eyes certainly shot open then, and before I knew it her big arms were wrapped around me, smothering all the air out of me.

"Carys! You're back so soon!" She murmured into my hair. I chuckled a little while I returned her embrace.

"Only temporarily I'm afraid. I need to speak with you inside quickly." I said, pushing her inside the door while I glanced quickly at Valerian's dark shape.

"What is it dear?" She asked, sensing my worry immediately.

"The prince is here. We need to sleep here the night and leave at first dawn. There is so much I want to tell you, but it isn't the right time or place. He still doesn't remember this place, or being Oran so it must be kept from him. It is a royal command and I cannot break it." I insisted. Matron narrowed her eyes, as if trying to gauge how I felt about the situation, but I attempted to conceal my feelings from her.

"What will you tell the children?" She wondered. I admit I hadn't really thought about that. It was a difficult problem to be sure, and I didn't want to wake them. Our reunion could last far too long, and if the prince ran into any trouble I would have been unable to help him. No, the children were a risk I would have to take, all the while hoping they didn't wake and find him before I had a chance to explain things to them. Assuming it was as safe as it would ever be bringing him inside I opened the door, and seeing him leaning against the building, I waived him over.

He entered the orphanage without a second thought, and upon seeing Matron, offered her a bow.

"Thank you, Matron Bronwyn, for allowing me to stay here. I'm sure Carys has told you that our mission is a secret, but rest assured the minute we are able we will tell you what's happening. And don't worry, I promise you'll be duly rewarded for your assistance." He winked. Matron looked taken aback for a moment, and cast a glance at me that I wasn't able to read, then turned back to the prince, giving him a feeble curtsy in reply.

"Thank You Prince Valerian." She murmured. I had never seen her quite so stricken before, and I attributed it to the fact that she finally knew who Oran was.

"You wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes about would you Carys? I fear I'll have a hard time blending in tomorrow wearing this." He said, gesturing to his obviously wealthy tunic.

"Matron, do we still have the last boy's clothes?" I said, not mentioning Oran's name lest it trigger some memory in Valerian that would be unhelpful at the moment.

"Yes. There is a tunic and some leggings in the closet Your Highness. They should fit you, but feel free to try them on." She suggested. Nodding, Valerian moved to the linen closet in the room next door, and he took a few moments as he changed.

When she was certain that he was occupied, she snatched me by my shoulders and gave me a shake.

"Carys are you positive he doesn't remember anything?" She questioned. I nodded, though the look in her eyes told me I should rethink my answer.

"He knew my name. Have you ever told him it?" She wondered. Thinking back to all our conversations, I realized that I didn't think I had. But then again that could just be because I couldn't remember properly. I stated my reasoning to Matron, but she still didn't seem convinced. "Then how did he know I like money? And he knew where the linen cupboard was." She stated. "It's in the other room, he couldn't see it from here, and I didn't point in a direction."

My heart skipped a beat, perhaps even two. She was right. What if he did remember? I had always taken it for granted that he had forgotten – it only made sense. But thinking back, ever since I got to the castle there were moments that made me wonder. His constant concern, and even the easy manner with which he ultimately accepted me as his maid all made much more sense if his memory _had _returned.

"I...I just assumed..." I muttered, unsure of how to even vocalize what I was feeling.

"Perhaps I am being overly paranoid my dear. It is possible that he remembers subconsciously, or perhaps he was just using logic." She attempted to soothe after seeing my panicked expression. Yes, that was it. It _had _to be. If he remembered me then he would have told me, because that way I would have been able to go home like he'd wanted from the start. At least I hoped so, because otherwise he had another reason that I didn't know about – one that I probably didn't _want_ to know about. I couldn't question him about it either, because the minute I did was the minute I incriminated myself.

I didn't have more time to discuss the matter, since Valerian had finished changing. He was Oran now, at least to me. But I noticed something strange. My heart did a jump when it saw him, that was true, but the feeling was no different then what I felt when I looked at the prince. I wondered how it could be possible, since I didn't really love the prince. I loved Oran, and he just happened to be a hidden alter ego the prince had sometimes been able to let loose since I'd know him. Thinking though I realized that wasn't right either.

Oran was the prince. They were one and the same – the same goodness, the same half smile, the same kind voice and comforting presence. I supposed then that it wasn't a matter of loving Oran or the prince, it was the matter of loving the prince. Oran had never really existed.

I laughed aloud a little at the realization. What was wrong with me? Now wasn't the time to be thinking about my ridiculous feelings. I needed to work harder at helping him.

"Well we should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." I said, trying to get my mind off of things despite the fact that I was certain I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink thanks to the worry that had lodged itself deep in my throat.

"If it's alright Carys, go see your brother. I'm sure you want to." The prince urged. "I'll stay down here on that comfortable looking chair if you don't mind Matron." He said politely, though he already knew that she wouldn't refuse him.

Yawning, I agreed with him, and without meeting his eyes I wished him a good night and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. I felt that if I looked him in the eyes I would wind up seeing something that I didn't want to – a look, or a glance that would tell me he remembered everything I had ever lied to him about. It seemed that was all I had ever done to him and a twinge of terrible guilt lurched into my stomach, making me feel nauseous.

As I saw the orphans all asleep on the cots however, the nausea turned to happiness. I had missed them, and their presence made me feel lighter all of a sudden. As silently as I could muster I crawled into bed next to Faolan. The cot creaked ferociously, and for an instant I was afraid I'd wake them all. The little ones didn't stir though, so happily I wrapped my arms around my little brother. Groaning he spun around to face me, confused.

"Carys?" He moaned to me, like he was unsure if he was awake or dreaming.

"Shhh. It's me Faolan." I whispered, hugging him tighter. I had never been apart from him before, and was so glad to see him again.

"I missed you." He murmured back, snuggling closer to me.

"Me too little brother." I finished, and even with all the thoughts running through my head I managed to get some rest thanks to his warmth

- -

I woke before the sun, only having gotten a few hours of much needed rest, though it would have to do. I was still wearing my maid's outfit, and deciding it would be for the best, I changed into something a little less conspicuous from the trunk next to my cot. I tiptoed across the floor and down the stairs so as to not wake the others and met Valerian and Matron in the kitchen while Matron prepared some breakfast. It seemed that she had to get into the hang of it with me being gone and all. I was pleased to note that it wasn't porridge either, but fresh eggs and bacon from the market. My stomach growled at the prospect. I was starving, and the prince and I would need all possible energy to go about what we needed to accomplish today. The smell of the food made me practically salivate, and standing next to Valerian we waited for it to be finished, anxious to leave to find the warehouse.

Unfortunately it seemed like the smells woke the children too and one by one I heard tiny feet descending the stairs. My heart began palpitating quickly, and I ran towards the stairs, hoping to cut them off at the pass so that they wouldn't be able to see Valerian.

"Carys!" they all cried out happily, and even with my state of nervousness I couldn't help but hug them all.

"Why did you go? You never told us you were leaving!" They all whined sadly, pulling at the sleeves of my dress and fighting over who got to hold my hands. My eyes started tearing up with joy, and some of the children had started to cry as well.

With all of the commotion it was amazing that I could still hear Keelie's tiny voice cry out amongst all of the others.

"Oran! Oran's back too!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This was probably the hardest thing to write EVER. And I don't think I did it justice so I hope you'll forgive me. Please know I did try my best.

"Oh Keelie." I whispered under my breath, knowing that the small child had just unravelled all of my carefully woven lies with her words. Matron tossed me a concerned gaze, and we watched as she ran over to Oran as fast as her little legs could carry her. I didn't dare look at the prince, I couldn't. I didn't want to see the expression on his face, but I imagined that it would be one of confusion. At least that would have been better then the one of anger I imagined he would wear if her words sparked some sort of memory.

But if I was expecting some sort of demand for answers from him I was wrong.

"Hello Keelie. I hope you've been a good girl while we've been away." I heard him say, his tone of voice indicating a smile. I was shocked, and only then dared look at him. He had knelt down before the girl, patting her on the head gently. My eyes opened wide.

For how long had he known? After last night I had suspected he had regained at least some of his memories but now, seeing him dressed the same and acting the same as Oran my suspicions were confirmed. He remembered everything but hadn't told me. What his reasons were I didn't know, but I intended to find out as soon as we could have some time alone.

"Why were you mean to Carys in the parade? She cried for days, and then said you left because you didn't like her anymore." She said, reaching up for his hand. He offered it easily.

"That isn't why I left. I had something I needed to do, and it was Carys who reminded me how to be responsible, and why I should do it. But I shouldn't have been mean to her. It was wrong, and I am very sorry I did it." He said. His answer seemed to pacify Keelie and the others, but it certainly didn't pacify me.

Matron shared a pitying glance, and ushered the children to sit down at the table for breakfast since they were awake now anyway. I helped her serve all of them while Valerian watched in the corner, his arms crossed as if trying to read my thoughts. It would have been impossible for him though, because at the moment they were in such a jumbled mess even I didn't know what to make of them. While I tried to maintain calm and collected in front of the children, my mind veered from anger, to guilt to frustration and feelings of stupidity, to relief and happiness.

I handed him a dish of food without meeting his gaze, and we both ate standing up with Matron. I couldn't even taste the bacon through my fear- a sad fact since I loved it so much and it felt like I was wasting it. I just shovelled it into my mouth, and cleared my throat to make an announcement.

"Children, Oran and I have to go out again, but I promise that I'll be back with you soon."

Collective whines and groans echoed throughout the kitchen, but no one questioned me. They trusted me when I didn't deserve it. Not after all the things I had done. The feeling of guilt was predominant now. I lied to Valerian so many times. In fact, there was very little I had ever told him that was based on the truth, and the worst part was that he knew it all. He knew I lied to him about being Oran _and _why it was that I had gone to the palace. I waived goodbye to the children, trying my best to keep a smile on my face as I left. I could hear Valerian's footsteps behind me; I fought back the urge to run away.

"Carys. I think we should talk about what just happened in there." I heard him say firmly. I listened as his pace quickened and he overtook me, rushing until he was standing in front of me with his arms on my shoulders. I opened my eyes wide, afraid of what he might say.

"How long?" I mumbled to him, as loud as I dared. He sighed and removed his hand from me to brush it through his hair. It was still dishevelled from sleeping.

"I never forgot." He answered simply. Completely puzzled I narrowed my eyes, as if somehow, through squinting, I would be able to determine the veracity of what he was telling me. But on second thought, perhaps I had always known somewhere deep down. Biting my lip, I tried to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Right after you found me, when I was hurt it was true I couldn't remember anything, and my confusion was legitimate. But my memories came back after a day or so.

"So was it a game to you? Did you find it fun to watch me suffer while you could just go around toying with my emotions? You thought 'sure, I can just kiss her and make her fall in love with me and then I'll leave and she'll be none the wiser? 'How could you?" I demanded, his answer hitting a nerve. It was as if the whole time we'd known each other was based on lies – admittedly I was as guilty as he was but that didn't make me feel any better about it.

"That isn't how it was! And you were in love with me?" He asked, the corners of his mouth threatening to smile. I tossed my hands up in the air incredulously.

"Of course I was! That part, at least, wasn't a lie. At least to me it wasn't, but I was a fool to think that you thought the same." I choked back awkwardly. He cursed angrily, pulling me towards an alleyway so that those awake early in the morning wouldn't see or hear us.

"Why do you think I stayed? If I knew who I was why would I stay and live in your cramped orphanage with you when I had a palace waiting for me at home unless I cared about you?" He almost yelled back in all his frustration. Pounding his fist against the stone wall next to him, he continued.

"I had more fun with you, more freedom and joy then I had ever felt in my entire life. I didn't want to go back and have all of that taken away from me by marrying Rhoda, especially when I had fallen in love with you. But the night I left - when I bought you the necklace, I saw guards, and decided to eavesdrop. They were looking for me, and it was only a matter of time before they were led to you." He finished. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. If I was angry with him before I wasn't now, since I knew that our relationship hadn't been a fraud or a joke, and he really did have feelings for me.

"So that's why you left, and why you pretended to forget again..." I mused.

"For all the good it did me. I had resolved to leave after Jotun recognized me because the risk was too great, but I just couldn't...I'm sorry for making you think everything was an act. Some of it was, but only the parts that served to make you sad. I _was _angry with you for following me because I didn't know the real reason behind it until you told me. I didn't want you to throw away everyone you cared for because of me."

"But if I wouldn't have lied to you about being Oran this never would have happened. You could have just been on your way back home." I said, blaming myself. But Valerian would hear none of it.

"None of this is your fault. Do you understand? I made the choice to be rude, and so I got what was coming to me – a good peck in the eye by a little sparrow." He teased.

"So you aren't angry with me?" I checked, just to make sure.

"Not in the slightest. I'm only sorry you had to find out the way you did. I was more worried you'd be angry with me. What interesting lives we lead."

I wanted to embrace him, but I wasn't sure if that would be appropriate or not given our present circumstances.

"Speaking of which, we should get moving. There is much more to say, but I fear now isn't really the time." He said after a moment of silence. I just nodded in agreement, still unable to speak. Whether it was the shock of learning that everything I had believed was wrong or the embarrassment at having been confessed to, I was unsure. The prince turned and started to walk towards our destination, but after taking a few steps he faced me once more.

"You really cried for days?" He wondered suddenly quiet again, as if he had been replaying the days events in his mind and remembered what Keelie had told him.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm sorry." He said solemnly, and I knew that he meant it. Shaking my head as if to tell him not to worry about, I tentatively reached out for his hand and we began to walk again.

"The warehouses are all to the south. The one the merchant coalition is using will be easy to find since it's probably quite busy." He said as we walked.

"If it's busy how will we get in to find the proof?" I wondered aloud.

"We can't make any plans yet. We'll need to judge the situation first, and quickly too, since they'll notice I'm missing soon." He said practically, and so we quickened our pace, remaining silent until we came across the rows of grey, wooden, warehouses. Scanning the area for a moment, we noticed a great deal of movement around one, and so we headed towards it and quietly hid ourselves behind an adjacent building.

There had to be 10 men going in and out while they were retrieving what seemed like endless amounts of decorations.

"For the ball in two days." The prince whispered in explanation. "It's actually my birthday then."

"How are we going to get in? There are too many of them, and we can't wait for them to leave!" I replied concerned. Valerian's eyebrows knitted together as he pondered for a moment. But just as he was about to speak we heard the crunching of gravel as footsteps came towards us. He pushed me behind him protectively, waiting until we were able to make out the source of the noise. With a start, I realized that it wasn't a merchant thug, but my brother.

"Faolan! What are you doing here?" I demanded quietly.

"I was worried about you, so I followed." He answered sheepishly as he rushed over to hide himself with the two of us.

"It's dangerous here lad, you should go home." Valerian urged kindly, but my brother shook his head.

"No way! I'm going to protect my sister!" He insisted, and we knew that there was no arguing with him. Valerian chuckled a bit to himself.

"He's as stubborn as you are. Very well. The two of you stay here. I'll try and lure them away. When I do, you have to sneak into that warehouse and look for anything that might incriminate Deriving and the coalition." He said. I refused wildly. There was no way I would let him do something so foolhardy.

"You have to be kidding! You'll get yourself beaten up again! There are too many of them, and I would bet that they're probably armed. The only things you have on your side are an orphan girl and her little brother. Don't be rash."

"Then what would you suggest?" He retorted, raising his eyebrow. I thought about it for a moment but came up with nothing. Then we heard the crunching of gravel again, and knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"Get behind me!" Valerian ordered, and my brother and I obeyed without question. The footsteps were much heavier then Faolan's, and so the hope that it was another orphan planning a rescue mission was vague at best.

A tall, heavyset man appeared from behind the building, his head searching around for the source of whatever noise it was that he'd heard. I resisted the urge to cry out, and grabbed my brothers hand while Valerian's firmly gripped my other.

"Run." He whispered suddenly, and without any real warning he rushed towards the man, yelling and making as much noise as he could.

I wanted to stay and help him, but I needed to protect Faolan too, so we dashed in the opposite direction, diving behind some empty crates and barrels. From our limited vantage point we could see the majority of the merchant coalition's thugs ganging up around the prince, some with rather crude looking weapons, the others giant weapons in themselves. I couldn't just leave him there to get hurt again, not when I was supposed to be protecting him.

"Listen to me Faolan. You need to run as fast as you can away from this place. Find a guard and tell them that the prince is in trouble here. You _must _make them listen no matter what! Do you understand?"

"What? I don't want to leave you?" He said with a sniffle.

"Faolan, do as I say now!" I commanded. I wasn't willing to play games with him. Time was running out. I could hear the wallop of the first strike on the prince's back and it made my stomach turn.

My brother wasn't used to me being so authoritative, and he followed my instructions to the letter. Clasping my hands together, I said a silent prayer to whoever was listening, and dashed out to join the fray myself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Hi there! Sorry for the slight delay in updating. I had a job interview to prepare for and some essays to write. I also tend to slow down while the story winds down. I think its a subconscious thing because I don't ever want my stories to end. Thank you again for all the reviews, and to those who reviewed for the first time! I'm so excited. My hope is that by the time this is finished I'll have around 100 so please help me out, it would be much appreciated! Please enjoy the chapter: I shall dedicate this chapter to melti-chun, who wanted more action earlier on in the fire scene. Action has never been my forte, but this is me trying! 3 Charlotte.

By the time I reached the men Valerian had already been overcome. Even with the fighting prowess of 5 men he'd still be massively outnumbered, and the men the coalition had hired were seasoned professionals – chosen no doubt for their skill in such matters.

Two men held each of his arms at bay while another kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. Small traces of blood were appearing on his mouth, though I didn't know whether it was caused by the abuse or because he bit his tongue to stop from crying out.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, leaping on the first one I could find, pounding him with my fists. Unfortunately compared to his size I was probably lighter then a bug, and just as annoying. He waved me off of him with one giant sweep of his arm, and I landed on the ground with a resounding thump. The other men didn't stop their cruelty however, and Valerian still wasn't better off with my interfering.

The big man picked me up by the neck of my dress.

"What 'ave we got 'ere boys?" He whistled while I squirmed, my legs flailing as they desperately tried to reach the ground. It seemed their partner's comment alerted the men to my presence, and they stopped kicking him in order to get a better look.

"That there's a girl Dev, a mighty pretty one to I say." One of the men doing the kicking replied with a lascivious grin that stretched across his pock-marked face.

"Now what does a girl like you want to run into trouble here for?" The man holding me, Dev, asked while still not releasing his grip on my collar.

"I _want_ you to leave him alone!" I replied, still trying to escape his iron grasp.

"You a friend of this man Miss?" he continued laughing. He obviously knew the answer already or he wouldn't have found the situation so funny.

"So what if I am? He didn't do anything to you so stop!" I cried, the sight of him making my heart ache with the knowledge that I couldn't help him no matter how hard I tried.

"What will you give us if we do?" One of the men holding the prince's arms asked.

"I have a necklace...It's worth 100 Hur, it's the most valuable thing I have. Please, just take it and let us go!" I pleaded. The proof didn't matter anymore, not as long as Valerian lived.

The man just tossed me on the ground again, and using his foot he kicked me until I was on my stomach, his foot pressed against my back so I couldn't move. I could sense his body leaning over me, feel his sweaty fingers brush against my hair and my neck as he sought the clasp of the Norsundrian opal I prized so much. When he found it, it took him several moments before he could undo it, his large fingers hardly dextrous or nimble.

"A fine decoration, I think I will keep it for m'self. Thank you kindly. As for the two of you – you've walked in on a delicate operation. Until we figure out what to do with you we'll keep you in the warehouse."

"How pleasant." Valerian scoffed, spitting out blood onto the ground, small red tendrils running down his chin like snakes. His remark earned him another kick in the gut, and this time he doubled over in pain, unable to take it anymore. The two of us were dragged into the warehouse, and tied together using heavy duty rope that was lying around in storage.

The warehouse was dark, the only light inside from cracks between the wall boards and a tiny window on the north wall. It smelled musty, and there was a strange mingling of the smells of spices and goods that I wouldn't be able to separate to identify if I tried. I could feel the prince's head sagging against my own, as if he wanted to pass out but couldn't bring himself to do so while an enemy was nearby.

"Now we've got some business to attend to, so don't get lonesome while we're gone!" Dev mocked as he and the rest of the men left the warehouse, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you alright Your Highness?" I finally had the courage to ask. The prince groaned.

"I've been better. What were you thinking? I told you to run!" He argued.

"I know, and I passed it on to Faolan. We just have to wait until he brings guards back here."

"That could take forever." He whined. My patience was admittedly thin.

"Well I didn't see you offering any solutions. It's not like I didn't appreciate the gesture or anything, but I don't think you should be risking your life for me. It's not they way of things."

Even though I couldn't see him I could sense that his eyes had clouded over in anger since his body grew tense around me.

"What do you mean by _the way of things_?" He asked sharply. He was clearly irritated by my answer, and I wasn't overly inclined to explain since it would either make him sad or mad – neither emotion would assist in our escape. However, it didn't seem as if I had another option, and so I sighed, the strength of his back against mine preventing me from filling up with enough air to complete the sound.

"You know very well what I mean Your Highness." I stated.

"I would like to hear it anyway. It isn't like we have anything else to talk about. It's dark in here, and we can't even search for evidence since we can't move."

"Your Highness..." I tried to protest, but I wasn't given the ability. He just hissed my name under his breath like he was frustrated with me.

"Honestly – You must know that I do...I care for you very much. I love you. But I can't afford to love you. You are the prince, and I'm an orphan who sings on the street for money. I have learned to accept this ever since I found out who you were and even though it hurts very much it's the truth. The sooner you come to accept that the easier it will be on the both of us." He didn't say anything, and so I continued.

"You were right to hide your memories from me." I finished, my eyes filling up with tears. Even though he couldn't see my face I was certain that he could tell how I was feeling.

"I'm sorry Carys." He said quietly.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault that you were born a prince and I hardly blame you for it. But we need to get out of here before those men come back and decided what to do with us. Faolan must have run into trouble. Do you think you can stand?" I asked, more then eager to change the subject. I was already uncomfortable as it was and I didn't want to continue along that stream of though Then men had bound our feet, hands and then our torsos together, so getting up was not going to be a simple matter.

"I think so, if you give me a little support. Perhaps if we slide over to one of the merchant crates we can use it to pull ourselves up?" He offered. It sounded like a good idea if we could make it that far. I still didn't know how wounded he actually was after the beating those thugs had given him and didn't want him to strain himself. But since we didn't really have another option we'd have to give it a shot.

Arduously, we slid our way towards the nearest crate an inch at a time, and though I could tell he was having a difficult time of it he never complained other then the occasional grunt of exertion. When we finally reached it, he raised his hand to grip the box, though despite my efforts to assist him, his muscles were too sore to be of much use. Ultimately we were unable to get up, and after about a half an hour in the same fashion we began to give up. Needless to say I was entirely frustrated, and getting quite nervous the longer we spent tied up. Who knew when those men would return, and undoubtedly when they did we would be beaten or worse.

But there was no use. Those thugs had certainly known what they were doing when they tied us up and it was all my fault.

"I just want to go home..." I wailed, sniffing back tears and a runny nose I couldn't wipe.

"We'll get out of this somehow." He finished, attempting to be optimistic.

"Aren't you a prince? Shouldn't you be carrying a sword or a dagger or – I don't know something to get us out of this mess? Some knight in shining armour you are." I was trying to lighten up the atmosphere. There was no point dying in a bad mood.

"Forgive me my lady, "he teased back, "but you're no damsel in distress either."

"You could have fooled me." I retorted, reminding him to take a look around him. We weren't exactly in the most comfortable position, and it was only going to get worse.

"You're the only girl I know who'd leap on the back of a degenerate thug, or barter away jewellery for that matter." He laughed. With a start I realized that my necklace was gone. I hadn't had the opportunity to miss it yet, since normally I grabbed it every 10 minutes or so my arms currently didn't have that option. My face fell.

"I'm sorry. You worked so hard to get that for me and it's gone..." I mumbled.

"That was the very first thing I ever earned for myself. It has sentimental value for me too. If we ever get out of this cursed warehouse I hope we can get it back for you." He admitted. It was strange to think that he'd never had to work for anything in his life when looking at him as he was now – or thinking about it anyway as I wasn't exactly facing him at the moment.

"We _will_ get out. The question is _how._" I thought aloud to myself while searching desperately for an answer. Escape was difficult if you couldn't move or stand, and if you travelled with an injured companion it was practically impossible. Either one or the other of the above problems needed to be corrected if we were to have any chance. I wished I had an eternity to think of a solution, but before I could even give the matter another thought the door to the warehouse creaked a warning as it opened. As much as I would have loved to believe that it was Faolan with a regiment of guards I knew I was gravely disillusioned. Then men had come back, obviously finished whatever task they were meant to be completing before they were interrupted by the prince and I. They could see that we had shuffled positions, and were clearly not amused.

Their leader, whose name was Dev if I remembered correctly, was at the forefront, and in the strip of sunlight that beamed into the room because of the open door I saw him grin. He was missing one of his front teeth, and it almost made him comical. If I wasn't so scared I probably would have laughed. Valerian couldn't see the doorway from his position, and I was almost glad that he wouldn't see danger as it approached.

"Was the two of you trying to escape? That weren't very smart of you!" He exclaimed in mock surprise. My mind raced. I had to protect Valerian. It was what I was hired on to do in the first place and I wasn't going to fail now. I needed to stall until, and _if_ Faolan made his way back to us.

"Trying to escape? No, that would be impossible since you fellows did a fantastic job tying us up. I was _trying _to get away from this lousy fellow! What kind of man leaves his lover unprotected? I don't want anything to do with him anymore! I want to be with someone strong and capable. You wouldn't happen to know anyone like that would you?" I wondered with what I hoped to be an over exaggerated pout. The men surrounding us now hardly looked like the type that got out much, and so I thought I could have a chance with regard to earning their interest, or at least their sympathy. I didn't need a lot, just enough to make them let me go. From behind me, I could feel the prince tense again. He probably had no idea what I was trying to accomplish but he was smart. He'd just have to figure out quickly enough to play along.

One of the more sluggish men near the back of the pack grinned.

"I'm like that Miss!" He offered, earning several looks of disgust from his associates.

"Really? That's so sweet!" I continued, though the stupid thug seemed to be the only one mildly influenced by my performance.

"Please, just let me out of here. I'll do anything. Kill me if you must, it will be better then being tied up to him." I said as sincerely as I could. That got Dev's attention.

"You'll do _anything_?" He wondered aloud. I nodded earnestly, batting my eyelashes at him.

"I'll untie you then, but I have something extra special planned for you." He smiled his toothless grin. The moment I felt the bonds on my wrists loosen, and had successfully stood up despite my aching legs I moved over to the man who had spoken out in sympathy for me and gripped his arm delicately. I cast my gaze all around, searching for some sort of sharp pointy object I could use to cut the prince free and defend myself in the process.

I saw the hilt of a dagger tucked away in Dev's belt, and being careful not to linger on it too much so I didn't draw attention to my plan.

"Now what was it you had in mind mister?" I wondered innocently smiling at him.

"Well now I just wonder 'bout that." He crooned, clicking his tongue. His tone was so slimy I wanted to bathe. I clenched my eyes shut for a brief second and reminded myself this was to help the prince.

I drifted over to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm a virtuous girl sir, and private too. If you want anything from me it ought to be in private. But I might just give you a kiss."

"Well now I'm no fool girlie." He muttered, though I could tell he was starting to get sorely tempted.

"Well fine then, you may as well just kill me. Here I was thinking a big strong man like you would be a _much _better kisser then him." I said, while cocking my head in the prince's direction. Pouting again, I started to cry. My fear made the tears come easily, and I hoped they would be convincing. I couldn't just steal the dagger. The moment I tried I'd be discovered by one of the others for sure, and it didn't seem like I could depend on Faolan at the moment.

"For a few minutes then." Dev finally gave in with a lascivious smile, gesturing for the other to leave. They all did so begrudgingly, and I waited until they had closed the door until I wrapped my arms around him tightly while attempting to grab the dagger covertly. He really wasn't smart – all muscle and no brain, and I was glad that it wasn't overly difficult to sway him, or grab the dagger without him noticing. Though I suppose his mind was engaged elsewhere. He laughed a little while I pulled him closer to Valerian, hoping that I could hand off the dagger to him discretely and he could free himself. The closer I got to him the more uncomfortable I became.

When I was a mere foot away from the prince I took a deep breath. Dev's hands were currently on my waist, and my hands were behind my back concealing the dagger I had stolen. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I knew I didn't have a choice, and so as quickly as I could I revealed the knife and plunged it into one of the arms that was wrapped around me. I winced as the blade met flesh, the feeling of it made me cringe, but it served its purpose.

Dev yelped in pain, and while he was distracted I knelt down quickly, slicing the ropes binding Valerian's hands first, and then his legs.

"Give me the dagger, quickly." The prince hissed, standing more quickly then he should have. He was angry, and the look on his face was furious and though I knew the anger wasn't directed at me I was still scared. The man, who had finally overcome the shock he'd felt when I stabbed him yelled out to his companions, but before he could say much more, the prince had reached him, stabbing him through the chest without a thought. I clenched my eyes shut. I didn't want to watch Valerian do such things, it seemed so against his character.

The other thugs rushed into the warehouse, slamming the door behind them and baring arms towards us. We were so ridiculously outnumbered there was no hope for us to escape. Valerian moved towards me and held me to him close. I could feel the warm blood of the dead man on his fingers, and though it made me feel nauseous I didn't dare let him go. I was so scared I could feel myself shaking, and he must have felt it too since he clenched me even tighter.

"Any last words?" One of the thugs asked, while the rest of them laughed at the cliché.

"Only that you'll regret this." Valerian sneered, narrowing his eyes. He leaned his head against mine, and whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me and making my heart race for reasons other then the fear I was feeling.

"We aren't going to die here." He said, trying to boost my confidence even though I knew that he didn't believe it himself. Biting my lip I nodded as he pushed me back and began to charge towards the nearest guard. But before their weapons clashed I heard a great roar from outside. It must have been the guards at last! I silently muttered a thank you to my little brother. The thugs turned pale and Valerian laughed.

"I told you that you'd regret this."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A/N: Well hello there! Sorry this took so long, but now that classes are finished and exams are almost done too I can actually write more then just pages of endless study notes! I must admit that this chapter gave me quite a bit of trouble. I went through a period of writing about a line a day with little success on what I did come up with. I think I just wanted to get to chapter 21 so badly that's just how it turned out. I would once again like to thank everyone who has reviewed and to ask you to check out the new story I've started since there are only 2 chapters left of this one! I hope you enjoy it as well, and it can be found on my profile! We are near the end my friends!

In a matter of minutes the thugs had been captured and Valerian was speaking with the captain of the guard about what had just transpired. The men didn't even bother to put up a fight. They were so incredibly outnumbered it would have been a useless endeavour anyway, and so they tossed their weapons down like they were red hot.

Once the two had finished talking the prince sauntered over to me while the captain began discussing other matters with his men.

"How are you?" He asked, his melancholy face turning to a playful grin.

"I'm well, thanks to you I suppose." I replied, causing him to scoff.

"It's more like I should be thanking you. Some knight I turned out to be...I couldn't even save you." He said, his eyebrows curving in disappointment. I could tell that my assistance had wounded his ego despite the fact that it wasn't my intention, and so to make him feel better I began to sniff back tears that never really had any intention of falling.

"Nonsense. If it weren't for you, Dev would have done us both in. Remind me never to flirt with an ogre again." I mumbled into his shirt as I clung to him. Even though I reasoned that my actions were for his ego's benefit I still had to admit that I would use any excuse to hold him like this for as long as I could. I didn't want to let him go, and the longer I held him the less inclined I was to move.

Unfortunately, my reverie was broken by my brother calling out our names. In the excitement of our recue I'd almost forgotten that it must have been him who'd summoned the guards

"Faolan!" I called out happily, releasing the prince at last.

"You did such a good job! I'm so proud of you!" I praised giving him a quick hug. The boy beamed with pride.

"Indeed. I think you're brother's really the one we ought to thank for our rescue – the real hero of the day." Valerian said with a jovial laugh, tousling Faolan's brown hair lightly.

"Thanks Oran – I mean Your Highness." He stumbled with an awkward little bow. We all laughed again. It was a nice feeling, now that we'd finally reached the end of the long journey for answers. And together we could laugh just like we did in the orphanage.

Yet I knew it couldn't last, because nothing in my life ever seemed to.

"Now we still need what we came here for." The prince continued, now marginally less amused. Even with the merchant men under arrest we still didn't have any legitimate proof of Lord Deriving's involvement or their underhanded plans. The words of dishonourable men would hardly stand up with the king and Valerian knew it. I could tell that it was still bothering him.

"Shall we take a look around then?" I wondered, but to my surprise and disappointment, he shook his head no.

"I will, along with these other men. You go and take Faolan home." He insisted, and even though it was clear that there was no arguing with him I couldn't really help myself.

"But why? I've come this far with you, and surely you all could use extra pairs of eyes." I stated with an uncomfortable laugh.

"No, thank you Carys. We'll be fine. Return to the orphanage for now. I will speak to my father on your behalf later, but I think it's best if you don't go back to the palace for now." He said while his real smile from before faded away. I sighed, but nodded. I wish I knew what he was thinking, or that I could even ask him about it, but it was clear that now wasn't the time. It wouldn't have been wise in front of the guards or my brother and I could only hope to get another opportunity.

"Of course. Faolan say goodbye." I instructed. My brother did as I had requested, bowing a little again to the prince and running away from the warehouse area. I forced a smile and curtsied myself. I could feel my heart sinking with the knowledge that I had no idea when I would ever see him again.

"Good luck Your Highness. If you're ever near the orphanage make sure to stop by and say hello. The children would love it if you did – and so would I." I said quickly, and then so he wouldn't see me cry I ran off, my tears following behind me like raindrops.

He didn't follow.

I didn't expect him too but at the same time some part of me wished he'd at least call out my name or waive. I had to fight the urge to look back, and so when I finally reached Faolan I grabbed his arm for support. He could tell that something was wrong, and gripped me tightly in return.

"Carys? What happened back there?" He asked lightly.

"What do you mean?" I sniffled back. There was no point in trying to lie to him, he would have seen right through it.

"You and Oran were getting along so well! Doesn't he want to stay with you? I don't understand." He asked, obviously worried for me.

The sun was high in the sky as we made our way through the streets I recognized well, but hadn't seen in what felt like forever. I was almost home, and for good this time.

"It isn't like that Faolan, it's just that deep inside we know that our friendship is going to have to end. Separating now makes it easier for the both of us." I reasoned, though if it was for him or myself I wasn't sure.

"I'm not stupid Carys. I know you like him more then a friend." He grumbled.

"I never thought you were stupid Faolan, and since you aren't then you should know that we can't...we can't be together." I said more forcefully then I intended. It stung when I said the words out loud even though I had thought them so often.

"That's not fair." Faolan whined, clearly sorry for me.

"No, it isn't but it's the way things are. I know he loves me though and for right now that's all I can ask for." I answered, turning the corner before we reached the orphanage. All of a sudden, Faolan suddenly stopped.

"You know Carys, maybe you're looking at this the wrong way." He said. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what he could possibly mean.

"Oran has a funny way of trying to protect you, that's just how he is. I sort of overheard what he said to you outside the warehouses...about how he never forgot about you at all. Do you think that maybe by pushing you away he's just trying to keep you safe?" He wondered aloud.

I thought about it for a moment, and with a start I realized he made absolute sense. He was right. Valerian did have a tendency to disconnect himself from me when he was worried or frightened for me, and though I had never looked at it that way before I could see the truth to what he was saying. Somehow the thought was very comforting, and offered me a new perspective on his actions – one that I should really have seen all along. Thinking about it some more, I hugged my brother tightly, and he was so caught off guard that he fell over and I tumbled on top of him.

"Geez Carys...owww." he moaned. I laughed, in a considerably better mood.

"Come on Faolan. Let's go home."

After that, I didn't hear from the prince in 2 days. There wasn't a murmuring of a conspiracy or even an engagement in the air. I wanted to know what Valerian had told his father, and how the King had reacted to the news but I couldn't find anything out no matter how hard I tried. And what about my father? Was he still imprisoned in his room? Maybe he had even been put to death by now and there was no way to find out.

I admit the issue of my father was one that had been bothering me for quite some time. I wasn't sure whether or not to tell Faolan, since he had never met the man. All my brother knew of him was that he was irresponsible and had abandoned us without a second thought and so ultimately I decided against it. Now wasn't the right time, and frankly I didn't know if there would ever be a right time because I didn't ever want Faolan to meet him. Perhaps it was selfish of me. I didn't want to share any of his love with father since that man didn't deserve it. I was the one who cared for him and raised him so what right did father have to see him now? I didn't even tell Matron, instead choosing to go about my every day life the same way as I had before Oran had ever come to us. I was sure the issue wouldn't escape me though, and so I resolved to just think on how best to break the news for now.

Despite all of these troubles, at least I was glad to see that the orphanage was doing well. Since I didn't need to run the shop I got to spend time with the others to make up for all that I had missed when I was at the palace. As I rushed about such menial tasks it just didn't seem right for me anymore, almost as if I had lost my purpose. I supposed working in the palace had opened my eyes to how big the world actually was. All I had ever known before was the simple orphanage – it was my only realm of existence and my reason for being. But I had learned there was so much that I could do and so many more people that I had yet to meet.

With all of these thoughts rushing through my head while I swept the kitchen, I let out a deep sigh. The orphans had all gone to bed, a fact which usually allowed me to relax but at the moment I didn't want to be left alone with my imagination.

"I once heard it said that the pain of those who wait is greater than that of those they're waiting for." I heard Matron say. I hadn't even noticed she was there since I was so lost in thought, and so I turned to face her.

"Perhaps that's true." I contemplated. "But to be honest I don't even know what I'm waiting for. I'm so angry with everything around me. Why did I have to fall in love with him? It's not fair! If he were anyone else we might have had a chance but now all I can do is forget him." I said much more calmly then I felt.

"Are you just going to get up that easily?" She asked.

"It isn't giving up Matron. I've fought so long and so hard to keep him safe, and that is the best that I can do for him. I don't want to interfere where I don't belong anymore, and if he ever does come and visit us again I hope that we can still be friends." I answered firmly. I didn't really want to talk about it anymore and quite frankly I was sick of people feeling sorry for me. Renira, the queen, Faolan, Matron and even Valerian himself seemed to look on my situation sadly and their feelings only served to make me feel worse.

"If you intend on letting your love pass by so easily then perhaps I came all the way here for nothing." A deep voice said from the dining room. I was shocked. I hadn't heard anyone come in so I must have been thinking too loud and missed his entrance.

Deep, heavy footsteps came towards me, and I was so surprised at the identity of the speaker I dropped the broom on the floor, quickly falling beside it.

"Your Majesty please forgive me! I didn't know you were here!" I cried into the ground. Honestly, I was terrified of that man.

"Do get up Carys." He said, though he didn't sound as angry with me as I thought he'd be. I did what he asked, though I kept my gaze pointedly at my shoes.

"Forgive me for my impertinence sire, but why are you here?" I asked, my voice still trembling with nerves.

"To ask you why you didn't keep your end of the bargain." He said simply. My face blanched. How was I supposed to answer him? Ultimately I decided on honestly as being the best course of action. Although this man was my king, he was also Valerian's father, and in my professional opinion he had made sever errors in his parenting choices.

"What bargain? You and your wife forced me to go along with whatever you said, and because I wanted to help the prince so badly I did everything you asked of me. But if it weren't for your rash decision to have him engaged in the first place then none of this would have happened in the first place! How could you not have known about Deriving? Aren't you supposed to be the king? Haven't you ever thought that his life was put in danger because of your carelessness in the first place?" I demanded, getting much angrier then I meant to, but I just couldn't help myself. The king grinned snidely.

"I admit the thought _had _crossed my mind." He said with a little laugh.

"I don't really see what's so funny." I said with a grimace. Laughter wasn't really the response I was expecting after all.

"You are a smart girl Carys. And you're right - I am the king. And as such it is my responsibility to protect my people. Valerian did not learn that lesson. He lived a life of spoiled luxury. Although I never would have been able to predict what the outcome would be, I admit that I _had _initially hoped that he would be able to figure out the Deriving's treachery on his own. You were an unforeseen circumstance and so was the attack on his life. Frankly I never saw it coming; I didn't think that pompous lord had it in him."

I narrowed my eyes, finally deciding to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Are you crazy? He could have been killed!" I exclaimed.

"Which is why I'm infinitely thankful we found you." He said, his impish grin striking a familiar chord with me. My eyes widened and I stood facing him, my mouth agape.

"You...You're just like him! You're manipulative and cunning...and...and a liar!" I stuttered in shock. I heard Matron inhale sharply from behind me, and the room was dead quiet for what seemed like an eternity. My eyes didn't leave the kings, and his remained fixed on me as well.

All of a sudden, the man erupted with bouts of heaving laughter so hard that he was forced to hold his stomach to prevent himself from cramping.

"I can see why my son likes you so much Carys." He said between spasms. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"You needn't worry about Valerian. He's under house arrest at the moment, or else I'm sure he would have gone to see you immediately after speaking with me. It's for his own protection - but never fear, he will be released following his ball this evening." The king continued almost jovially.

"What do you plan on doing then?" I wondered aloud, more for my benefit then for his.

"Oh Valerian will be announcing his fiancée tonight as planned." The king said simply, though I had to double check to make sure what I was hearing was the truth.

"What? He'll never agree to that!" I argued.

"My dear Carys, I never said his fiancée was to be the Lady Rhoda."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello all! Yes, this is an updated chapter, and though it is very short I will have the end for you as soon as possible. I won't offer you a million excuses, just that my laptop was broken and I had to wait until my birthday to get a new one. Instead all of my communication has been handled by the stupendous dalikins who posted some of our old stories. If you haven't had the chance to check them out you really should! I warn you the chapter isn't that great but it was more difficult then I can say to actually write. Without further ado I give you –

Chapter 21

"I can't possibly marry Valerian!" I exclaimed, part in shock and part fearing that what I was hearing was all just a cruel lie.

"You said yourself that I wasn't supposed to even approach him, and now you want us to get married? Forgive my confusion sire, but you seem to be contradicting yourself again." I said, my eyes narrow. Since the king felt it fair to tell me how it was, I had no qualms about showing him the same courtesy.

"It's true, I admit that I was a little hard on you my dear. But I couldn't allow my son to marry a woman who was only after his title and wealth." He explained. I opened my mouth in protest, but he continued before I could get a word in.

"Don't worry, I am well aware that you aren't pursuing him for such shallow reasoning. In fact, hat is one of the reasons that I would be pleased if you decided to come with me, besides the fact that it would make my son infinitely happy." He finished kindly.

I turned away from him at that moment, unable to face him while I made my decision.

At first I thought it would be easy- of course I'd go- and be with Valerian forever while living in a palace that was a part of every young girl's fantasy. However the actual deciding part wasn't as simple as I'd anticipated. Thinking about the reality of what choosing Valerian meant, I grew unsure as to whether or not I should accept after all.

He was a prince, on the eve of his coronation to become king. In retrospect, falling in love with him in the first place was probably where I started off wrong – granted I didn't know who he was at the time. As for me, I didn't know the first thing about living in a palace, at least not as anyone but the maid, and I wasn't even overly experienced at that. How could I be a Princess? A Queen?

I also had to think of the life I'd forever have to leave behind. The orphanage that was my family, those comfortable mornings cooking porridge for everyone, and sneaking off to sing with Faolan – all of which would become just memories of a past life. I must have been lost in thoughts for a while, since the king ended up interrupting them.

"I am pleased to note that you are not taking this decision lightly, but I must ask that you hurry. We haven't much time." The king said, placing his hand on my shoulder gently.

"You're asking me to become a Queen." I said resolutely, turning my gaze back towards him while my eyes slowly filled up with tears.

"But as much as I love your son, I know how important his kingdom is to him. I cannot marry him because it would be irresponsible of me to take on a position that I know nothing about. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone with my ignorance and least of all him." I said, walking over to one of the chairs beside me since I didn't think that I could even stand anymore.

"It is that very attitude that assures me that you _will_ be a good ruler. The moment one becomes overly confident, especially in a position commanding great power, is the minute that one begins to fail. It is a lesson that every leader must learn at some time in their lives, and it is thanks to you that my son has learned it at such a young age.

I will not lie to you, it will not be easy and there is much for you to learn. But I promise that my wife and I will do whatever it takes to help you. As for my son, I don't mean to pressure you, but I know he loves you greatly. For his sake, if not just to relieve my own conscious, I hope you will accept."

The king's smile was doubled over with concern for his son, the firelight flickering across his face and making his expression melancholy.

"Perhaps I ask too much of you."

"No! Please don't think that. I'm honored that you would even consider me as part of your family. But even though I care about Valerian more then I can say, I can't help but wonder if by joining your family I'd have to give up my own." I said, gesturing to the walls around me. It wasn't much, but it was all I had ever known, and all I could ever consider mine.

To my surprise, the king laughed jovially.

"My dear Carys, you won't be imprisoned like a delicate flower, despite what some tales may have told you." He said, obviously thinking of Valerian.

"You are free to visit the city at your leisure. You'll be a Queen, not a convict. Besides, you must understand that as your family, those living here will be moved into a more comfortable home, even within the palace grounds if you like. Being a Queen is not without its advantages- though I hope you do not decide solely based on that fact."

I laughed. If Matron were eavesdropping she'd probably be jumping for joy at the thought of living in a beautiful home with servants of her own. All the rest of the children would be taken care of too, and I wouldn't have to worry about getting food on the table for them.

But most importantly, saying yes would be the start of a new adventure for me- one like I'd always dreamed of having. And I would be there for Valerian whenever he needed me. When he was sad, and stressed, and when he was happy, I could share everything with him.

"Then with your blessing Your Majesty I agree, so long as Valerian doesn't object. I'd hate to pressure him into getting married to me, since then I'd be no better the Rhoda." I said. "Aside from the whole assassination part of course…" I added

The king laughed again. "I wouldn't have asked you if it was against his wishes. And enough of the Your Majesty. In private I am merely Alaric, since I am to be your father in law after all."

I think I visibly paled at the notion. The King held out his arm to me, and I took it gratefully – I had made my choice.

This time, when I left the walls of the orphanage, I didn't rush to bid farewell to Matron, Faolan or the others. I didn't think it was necessary since I wasn't really going anywhere. Besides, I knew both her and my brother were well aware of what my decision would be before I had even made it.

I rode in an anonymous carriage, directly across from where King Alaric was sitting. He must have procured it for this trip, since it was hardly like the one I had seen with Valerian so long ago, back when I still thought him to be Oran.

The two of us didn't speak with each other. There was far too much to be said, and too little amount of time to say it. We entered the palace from the same side gate that I had used on my first trip here with the Queen, and she was awaiting us there with a smile of pride on her face.

"I knew you'd come Carys. Please forgive my husband's incivility before. You must understand he is fiercely protective of the ones he loves – but sometimes he doesn't quite know how to show it." She laughed, though she earned a look of disapproval from him in response. Taking my hand she led me up to where her chambers were, not far from Valerian's rooms. There, awaited a hot bath and a handful of maids. I had to hand it to the Queen, she certainly was prepared, and despite the fact that I didn't feel overly comfortable while others watched me bathe, I didn't have the heart to say so after she had gone through so much trouble.

The water was still pleasantly warm when I got in, and all sorts of sweet smelling slaves were lathered in my hair until I felt sure that I had never been so clean in my entire life. When I was finished, one of the ladies maids handed me a towel that was softer then a feather. Mentally, I told myself that I could get used to such fine treatment very easily.

The Queen and maids left for a moment, allowing me a small amount of privacy while I rung the water out of my hair and dried off, but they returned not long after in carrying the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. It was the palest shade of blue- to match my eyes the queen said, but what I was amazed with most of all was the fact that it was decorated with hundreds of Norsundrian opals along the bodice and train. The sleeves elegantly hung down to the floor, and the skirt flowed down with no crinoline to puff it up, allowing it to flow down to the ground like water.

I was so completely in awe of it that I had no idea what to say – thank you kindly just didn't seem like enough. I drew my hand over my mouth so that it wasn't agape, and thankfully the Queen wasn't offended by my lack of speech.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it would suit you well, and match your pendant besides." She said with a warm smile.

"I don't know what to say…but I can't ever repay you for what you've done for me." I stuttered.

"Nonsense. You saved my son in more ways then one. It is I who am in your debt." She replied graciously. Matron always told me that there was no use denying generosity when it was offered, and so I was hardly inclined to do so with a dress as beautiful as that.

When I put it on it felt as if I was wearing a cloud, the material was so soft- it felt entirely different then what I was used to. Once I was dressed the Queen embraced me lightly, so as not to ruffle the elaborate gown.

"You look lovely sweetheart, but I have one more thing to give you." She said, gesturing one of her maids to come over to where I was standing in front of a large, floor length mirror. Sitting on a crimson, velvet cushion was a silver tiara speckled with the blue gem stone.

"I was given this for my wedding anniversary by my husband. But I'd like you to wear it tonight. You are a princess Carys, and tonight we will show the world how special you are." She said while placing it on my head

"Thank you." I replied, my voice breaking with emotion. Everyone was being so kind to me.

Queen Llysenia took my hand and led me towards the ballroom. The two of us stood on the precipice looking at the crowd below us. I didn't see Valerian, I supposed he was biding his time since he didn't want to get engaged at all, though I couldn't wait to see him.

"We will wait here until Alaric makes his announcement. There is no point in a preemptive strike. I think my husband would prefer to take his time with the Derevings given their betrayal."

I laughed, not feeling sympathy for them at all, and watched to see the evening unfold below me.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This is the end. I can't believe it…I don't want to believe it…. But that is the sad and unfortunate truth. I hope you all enjoy it, and I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my faithful reviewers very much! You all are wonderful and you make me want to continue writing in the future! Also, a thank you to all those who read and haven't reviewed, and I wish you all the best too. Feel free to review if you'd like. It's my dream to cross the 100 review mark! If all goes well you will hopefully be hearing from me again.

God Bless,

Charlotte.

**Chapter 22**

Music filled the grand ballroom, and voices echoed throughout the chamber so loudly that I could barely hear myself think- and my head was in a difficult enough position as it was. The whole atmosphere changed however, when Valerian and his father entered the dais, whereupon sat a series of thrones. Everyone who had been dancing and laughing stopped in their tracks and watched them silently, almost in reverence.

The prince wasn't even bothering to hide his unhappiness anymore. Emotions of hurt and anger were written all over his face and it broke my heart to see it. From my vantage point I couldn't see Rhoda or her father, so I assumed the two of them were ready to make a grand entrance of their own- little did they know how it would end.

Alaric rose, champagne flute in hand. Servants rushed back and forth with trays and trays of glasses so that all guests in attendance would be able to toast with their king.

"Thank you Lords and Ladies, for coming to what promises to be an eventful evening. This celebration, as I'm sure you are all well aware, is dedicated to the engagement and coronation of my son, your prince, Valerian."

Polite applause. Valerian didn't even bother to acknowledge it. I thought it was cruel of Alaric to leave him in the dark, but I supposed it was all part of his plan.

"I would now like to invite the Lord of Deriving and his lovely daughter Rhoda to join us." He continued, gesturing to a ground level entrance. Rhoda looked beautiful in a deep burgundy gown, and if I didn't know what her personality was like, I would almost feel sorry for what was about to happen. Deriving looked completely full of himself, as if he was being handed the entire world on a golden platter.

"I thank the both of you profusely for spending so much time here with us." The king went on graciously.

"The honor was all ours Your Majesty." Rhoda replied with an exaggerated curtsy. I swore that even from a distance I could see Valerian's eyes roll. Again, the king smiled warmly, but then, while everyone was watching, his eyes cast upwards.

"So without any further ado, I would like to introduce to you Prince Valerian's fiancée Miss Carys Lonhargain." He said. The Queen's arm in mine, I descended the great staircase into the throngs of people below me. There eyes all betrayed the shock they had felt at the king's announcement, despite the strict court etiquette- but somehow none of their stares seemed to bother me since there was only one person who mattered.

Valerian had finally removed his gaze from the ground below and looked straight at me, almost like he couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. I laughed, my brow wrinkling in amusement. I didn't speak to him since I didn't even have words to say. All I could manage was a brief shrug before he ran to me- as if being parted for another second would have been intolerable for him.

He embraced me much more strongly then his mother had since the fear of crumpling the dress was the furthest thing from his mind.

"I was going to renounce my title the minute I was permitted to speak. I was going to leave everything here behind me."

"That would have been foolish of you." I replied, but I could feel him shake his head into my shoulder.

"No, the really foolish thing would have been leaving you without another word."

"Why didn't you contact me? I was so worried!" I half-scolded.

"It isn't like you made an effort either! Besides, I was under house arrest; I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"It's not like you to follow orders." I replied, causing him to laugh. Unfortunately our reunion was cut short by an outraged Lord Deriving.

"I say King Alaric! What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. This time however, it wasn't the king who replied, it was Valerian.

"You didn't really think that I would marry someone who has plotted to kill me do you?" He said. It was almost eerie how similar his tone was to that of his father. Despite the seriousness of the situation I almost wanted to laugh aloud.

"Really though sir, I should thank you. If it weren't for the men you hired to do your dirty work I never would have gotten a reality check. You shouldn't bother denying the accusations, since I have your man imprisoned upstairs and he is rather free-lipped." Valerian continued, despite the older man's angry stare. His daughter's eyes however, seemed fixated on me. I figured she probably was trying to place me, since we had encountered one another before. After a few moments she gave me a spark of recognition.

"You're that scruffy little servant girl! You must be joking Valerian since you can't honestly intend on marrying _her_." She laughed in a high pitched voice.

"I love her. Why shouldn't I marry her? Though I'd marry a serpent before I'd align myself with you and your traitorous father." He answered, still calm.

"Don't dare speak about me in such a way boy! I have more allies then you can possibly imagine." Deriving hissed. Valerian's face went dark and cold, and expression I'd never seen him wear before. He grabbed the Lord's arm tight in his grip.

"You will never be king. And your daughter will certainly never be my wife. I'll have you know that I've no intention of dying prematurely so that you can put a puppet in my place. Your illegal activities will stop now or I will have no choice but to arrest you and your vile daughter. Allies or no, you have no power here anymore."

Deriving did not look as afraid as he should be, and for some reason that fact concerned me more then I could say.

"You'll find that threatening me was a mistake!" He yelled, and broke free from the prince's grasp, pulling a dagger from underneath his tunic and lunging at Valerian with all the force that he could muster. I screamed, but as scared as I was I knew that the duty I had been charged with – protecting Valerian was still important now. I jumped on top of him, pushing him out of harms reach before the knife could pierce his heart. Deriving reared up in anger, and once he had collected himself he rose to strike at the prince again. By this time however the guards had arrived, and attempted to restrain him.

Deriving was like a rabid cat, hissing and spiting in his anger despite the fact that he knew he had been discovered. Groaning, I rolled off of the prince and stood up, upset that I had gotten my dress a little dirty. Once Valerian had stood, he offered me his hand to help me get to my feet- a task which was much more difficult then it should have been given the fact that my dress was hardly the most flexible of clothing.

The king seemed to have decided to let Valerian deal with the traitor and instead of taking matters into his own hands he stood off to the side of the dais with his wife, both of them looking at the scene intently.

"That action should cost you your life Deriving, and if my fiancée would have come to harm by your hand I would have showed you no mercy. Guards take him to the dungeon. His daughter will be placed under house arrest on suspicion of conspiracy and will remain there until we decide what to do with her." He ordered. The guards nodded in reply and did what they were told. I liked seeing him act so authoritative.

"You're so dramatic." Valerian said, turning over to me. "He wouldn't have been able to hurt me. Why did you put yourself at risk?"

"You forget Your Highness, he already has. Besides, didn't you know that sparrows are remarkably resilient?"

"And stubborn. And rash." He retorted, knocking me on the head with a closed fist. I laughed and pulled him close to me in an embrace. It was over at last, and things had worked out far better then I could even have anticipated.

The crowd in the ballroom looked on in an awkward silence. Nobody seemed to be quite sure how they should react to what had just transpired.

Valerian cleared his throat, took my hand and pulled me to the center of the precipice, presumably to make an announcement.

"I'm sure most of you are wondering what just happened. In fact the events this evening have been planed for quite some time, as a means of uprooting Deriving's influence over the harbor in is principality, and allowing illegal goods to be brought to Vayle. He hoped my marriage to Rhoda would help smooth things over, but when it was made clear that my father had no intention of stopping his investigation of his dealings Deriving made another plan. He tried to have me assassinated by members of the merchant coalition and I was ultimately saved by the woman you see next to me- soon to be your Queen."

I shivered at the thought of it.

"I apologize if any of you are offended by the deception, but I assure you that what my father and I have done was in the best interests of Vayle." He finished with a bow. There were a number of hushed whispers as the crowd debated on the overall consensus of their reaction, and they seemed to agree that there was no harm done since they bowed and curtsied back with gazes of understanding facing the floor.

"Then without any further postponement I believe my father wishes to make me king this evening." He laughed easily, squeezing my hand while he did so. The courtiers laughed back at his joke and it appeared as if all was finally well.

* * *

The coronation ceremony was so long and full of pompous speeches that I barely understood it, though to be honest I didn't really care. All I saw was Valerian, and even despite the fact that he looked a little uncomfortable with all the attention I had faith that he was going to be a good ruler.

Later in the evening we were able to talk things over and clear our minds of the uncertainties that we had felt since we'd known one another.

We were married a week later and I was so nervous and in a tizzy throughout the event that I felt as if I would be sick. I felt like an effigy for most of the day and the only thought keeping me going was the idea that I would have the rest of my life to be with the person I loved.

King Alaric would always be remembered as one of the finest king's in all of Vayle's history, but most people said that Valerian even surpassed him – ruling with a common touch. He attributed it to my influence back at the orphanage, and it was credit I felt I deserved at least in part.

A new home was built for the orphans and Matron, just west of the palace grounds. My children knew her as a grandmother and she made sure that they were always spoiled rotten. As for Faolan, he moved into the palace with Valerian and I, and ended up joining the knighthood the first chance he got. He had always wanted to protect people and I was glad he finally got the chance.

He ended up meeting our father a few years after he had completed his training, in the palace dungeon. Though he felt no sympathy for the man I heard the two of them would often talk late after Faolan's shifts had ended. I was never told what they had been discussing and I didn't ask- it really was none of my business.

And Valerian….He remained the same stuck up self absorbed man that he always was- though my influence had deflated his large ego some, I wasn't totally successful. Though I suppose I'm being unfair at listing his vices before his great number of virtues.

And as I had always hoped, the two of us lived happy in love for the rest of our lives.

But perhaps you wonder why I decided to note my experiences in this manner, and I suppose that's a fair enough question. What lesson, I wonder, would I have you learn from me? Upon great reflection of this matter I have arrived at a single, simple conclusion -as cliché as it may sound.

The heart is a fickle creature- if it chooses to show itself to you, count yourself lucky. Although I am not suggesting that every true love disguises themselves and lies about there identity, since that's nonsense- but in order to find the one person who you are meant to be with, sometimes you have to show them kindness and wait for them to come to you. You might end up being surprised at what you find.


End file.
